Ghosts
by Kareian
Summary: Cloud's life has finally started to settle down, until a wandering stranger catches his eye. A stranger walking in Zack's skin, with no memory as to who he is or where he came from. Will this man break Cloud? Or will he finally help heal him? Yaoi ZXC/CXZ
1. Chapter 1

"Ghost"

'Chapter 1'

By. Kareian and Emo Fox

It was a clear day.

A good day among few. The weather had been bad recently, rainstorms had been hammering down of Edge. It made deliveries troublesome. But today, today had brought fresh cornflower blue skies and a bright, twinkling sun.

The roar of Fenrir echoed off of the brick buildings that lined the streets of the new city. The driver of the powerful, black motorcycle easily maneuvered its way through the twisted alleyways towards its final destination. Cloud knew this path and he knew it well. He easily drove through the city; finding the lonely street that lead back to the ever familiar bar. The last delivery had been a ways out, mundane to say at the least, but the ride had been long and hard.

He wouldn't openly admit it, but he liked working with Tifa. She gave him tasks that kept him busy, and when he was busy he didn't time to dweel about much else. It was nice though, the world had finally begun to steadily move forwards again. All the sorrow of the past was behind him, mere bad dreams, which provided a damn good reason as to why Cloud didn't sleep so much.

He parked his custom made bike on the side of the old building, buster sword on his back -- more out of habit than anything else. There weren't many monsters left to battle anymore. He was walking towards the bar when he spotted someone. Someone in the alleyway down the road, just gazing up at the sky.

Interesting..or odd.

It all depended on how he looked at it.

Were they merely enjoying the sunny day? Or was there something wrong...?

Cloud's curiosity had been sparked; he found himself wandering towards the obviously male figure. Something about him was familiar.. something.. but he couldn't quite place it at the distance he was at. The man's back was to him, he was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt and pajama bottoms with white and very pale blue stripes running down them.

Hospital clothes perhaps?

He was just moving down the alleyway, almost sauntering at a leisurely, drunken pace. His head was tilted upwards, the short, unruly spiked dark hair was gently moving with the wind. Cloud was more curious as to the odd behavior. To the blond, the man was wandering aimless, looking up at the sky.

What was so interesting about the heavens above them?

Maybe Cloud was getting a little protective of his home. Drawing in a breath, his bright blue-green mako orbs locked on to the man's back. "You there." He called in an even tone, his bright eyes narrowing to the strangers back. Cautious by nature, Cloud kept a few paces between them. "What're you doing?"

The stranger blinked at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

…Huh? Someone was talking to him?

Turning, he looked left then right, trying to see if there was anyone else around him that the blonde could have been addressing. There was no one, he slowly pointed to himself, "Me..?" Confusion clearly evident in his voice and eyes. He had no idea who the spiked, blond man in front of him was. He was shorter than himself, but the big sword on his back - '_Buster Sword._.'

The stranger blinked in surprise. How did he know the name of the weapon? He gazed back at the blonde man in front of him, those blue-green eyes never wavered. It was like they were trying to pierce his soul. Stepping back, he felt a bit intimidated by the steady, intense and stern expression. He scratched at his short, dark hair nervously, before he bumped into a trash can and lost his balance. A surprised sound escaped from his throat as he felt his body falling backwards, towards the ground. The light blue cotton pants did little to break the fall, or keep the chill out from the cement. His palms scraped on the rough ground as he tried to break his fall.

Cloud was stunned. His face slack, but a moment of sheer surprise was in his eyes as he viewed the man.

That..voice..that face..

His brow's knitted together, he was simply at a loss. The stern facade he tried to get across completely fell to pieces on the sun kissed cement. When the man had bumped into the trash can and fell, Cloud had almost made a move to save him.. but had faltered mid-step, caught in a dream.

What..?

No.

It wasn't..

It's just.. it's not him..

Cloud snapped himself out of his mind, out of that replaying movie of Zack.. of that pain that struck his heart and wouldn't let go.

Damn it..

He didn't..want to think about it.. he..

His throat was dry, it was hard to breathe for a brief moment, and he tried to regroup himself. Running a hand nervously through his hair, he took a deep breath and banished the foolish emotion from his face.

Zack was dead.

He took a few steps closer to this ghost, extending a hand to help him back to his feet -- his face once more an impassive, his mask back in place but his mind was racing.

..this was unreal.

"You didn't answer my question."

The man, who had bright blue eyes and didn't know it, gazed at the gloved hand almost uncertainly before he carefully reached out and took it. His own hand larger than the one offered to him. He hadn't seen the play of emotions rip through the blonde, and even if he had been looking at him, he wouldn't have seen it. "Thanks." He smiled gently down to the blonde as he was pulled to his feet.

Question? What was he doing here..?

"I..don't really know.." He answered, his eyes down casted towards the cement, "I kinda stumbled into this place.." He felt his hands fidgeting with his pants, they had no pockets..He settled for crossing his arms over the white tee shirt he had been dressed in, before he glanced back up to the sky.

This was.. so strange. But.. it wasn't Zack. It was just a cruel look-a-like that was causing Cloud to lose his mind. He didn't like thinking about that day..it was why he liked working. He liked Tifa telling him what to do -- where to go, it helped him keep his mind steady, unthinking, just a tool like he had been so many years back. Cloud tried not to focus on the details, tried not to follow the contour of the man's face, his shoulders, his build. It was uncanny..painful. He turned his back on the unknown man, he didn't like looking at him. It hurt his heart too much, it was driving him insane. This was stupid.. it was just some.. some guy on their porch step, who cared?

He really needed to lay down..

He didn't want to get involved, he didn't want to keep looking at that face and thinking of that horrible day. The blonde was silent as he walked up the path back to the bar, unsure if he was obligated to try and help this lost person..But hell..He really didn't care about that right now. He wanted that face to go away -- he wanted that ghost to leave him alone. He couldn't handle it..

A note of panic ran through the stranger's chest as the blonde started to walk away. His eyes widened.

…No, no he couldn't leave him. "Wait!" He called out, he stepped forwards in a quick step and reached out for the blonde, but stopped. "Please, I..I don't know where I am..I don't.." He sighed, before he felt a headache start to come on. He had been trying to wrack his brain for hours trying to find answers. "Please...don't leave..?" He asked, his voice trailing off. His eyes unsure..

God..

Cloud stopped, his eyes closing tightly for a brief moment. Why did the stranger have to sound like him too? That rich tone.. it was all too cruel. Cloud wanted to keep walking, wanted to ignore him, brush him off and go back to his old life. But.. for some reason he just couldn't completely turn away and forget about him..

..Zack.

God damn you.

"C'mon." He called over his shoulder, not glancing to him, keeping his gaze ahead. "..You can stay here until you figure out where to go." He said, hoping to push him on Tifa.. she could probably get to the bottom of his story and get him out of there. He just wanted the man to go back to where he came from..

Bastard, stealing Zack's face..

The man smiled and jogged the short distance to catch up with the blonde, his bare feet making a quiet slapping sound against the cement. "Thanks, man." he didn't know why but he had an urge to reach out and ruffle the spikes, but something, a hidden survival instinct, told him that would be a dangerous thing to do. He stayed a few paces behind the blonde his eyes glancing here and there, trying to map everything out. He didn't want to get lost again, no. No the people in the city were not the nicest, most had just given him dark looks and refused to answer his questions. He had ended up wandering down some alley and managed to get lost before being found once more. He had no idea how long he'd been outside now. He had no idea...about anything really.

He watched as the blonde opened the front door to…were they at a...bar? 7th Heaven…

..Whaaat..?

It was dark inside, the lights dimmed. There was a woman behind the counter wearing black leather, her head was down focusing on cleaning the glasses. She had heard the sound of the door chimes and looked up. "Cloud!" She smiled.

...His name was, Cloud?

The dark haired man eyed the blonde carefully…Seriously? He looked more like a Chocobo than a Cloud... but he kept his mouth shut.

"I didn't know you were back already." The woman stepped out from behind the bar and caught sight of the stranger. "..Who's this?"

"I don't know." Cloud said easily, his unusual eyes focused solely on Tifa. The stranger was at his side but it was less painful to keep his eyes ahead, "..he was outside. Doesn't know where to go."

That about summed it up..he was a stray cat and Cloud only took pity because of how the man looked..

"That about sums it up." The man let out a small chuckle, not knowing he had echoed the blonde's thoughts, and scratched the inside of his arm. He held a hand out to the woman, "Hi." He smiled at her, eyes shining. "I have no idea what my name is, or where I'm from, but nice to meet you."

Tifa just stared, before looking back at Cloud, "Are you serious?" She glanced down at the man's hand before she took it, "Hi." She smiled gently, "My name is Tifa." She introduced, "This is Cloud. The brooding one that doesn't like anything."

The man let out another chuckle, "I doubt that, he's gotta like somethin'."

Tifa smirked, he looked like someone she had met, so many years ago, then it hit her.

Neibelheim.

At the Reactor, where everything had started and had ended. He looked like Zackary Fair. She contained her gasp and eyed Cloud carefully. Was that the reason why the man was here? Because he resembled Cloud's dead friend? Tifa schooled her features, giving the man a gentle, welcoming smile and moved to loop her arm though the man's, "Here, why don't we get you some food. You look thin."

"Food sounds great." The man smiled gently, having no idea what kinds of food he liked.

This was too weird..

Tifa had caught on, Cloud's keen eyes and noticed the spark of recognition in her eyes… that brief moment told him everything.

Food..

He didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like being anywhere near the man. Cloud kept his gaze on them as Tifa guided the Zack-look-alike towards the kitchen, he deciding to take his leave. Hopefully Tifa would let him go.. he really wasn't in the mood for this. He slowly made his way to the stairs leading to his adopted room, the headache was pulsating in his temples and it was getting harder and harder to fend off those memories.

* * *

Hey there, this is a Role Play between me and Emo Fox. She plays Cloud, Denzel and Vincent, and I'm Zack, Tifa and Cid... Hope you guys like it. The more reviews we get the faster we update!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ghost"

'Chapter 2'

By. Kareian & Emo Fox

Tifa watched as Cloud left, she'd go to his room later to check on him. She couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to see someone you love suddenly come back from the dead. Keeping her smile up, she showed the strange, yet familiar man around the bar/home. All the while, pointing out small things to him – where the bathrooms were, where they watched TV...simple thing.

He had asked her questions as they settled back into the kitchen. Tifa stood at the counter, her back to the man as she made them some sandwiches. He seemed mostly curious about where he was, how long Tifa had been at the bar, why had she choose a bar. He was overly curious about his surrounding, instead of himself.

The fist fighter sighed gently as a realization dawned on her. The man really had no idea who he was, or where he'd come from, or what he had done before he had come to Edge. It reminded her, almost haunted her, of the time when Cloud's memories were jumbled – all the confusion of trying to piece together a life. But this, this was completely different.

He had absolutely nothing to go off of, and no one to help him…

The two talked for a few hours, trying to better acquaint themselves. Tifa's wine eyes could see the days' events starting to wear on their friendly stranger. She kindly showed him up to the guest bedroom – his new room, for the time being, "You can sleep here. It's not much, but hopefully it'll do."

"I'm sure it will. I can't be picky now, can I?" he smiled back at her. His smile broadened in a thankful manner, and his bright blue eyes almost sparkled. Right before Tifa's eyes his face lit up with happiness. It was a smile and look that made anyone watching smile. It was infectious, and stirred almost giddy, joyful emotions from deep within a person.

She could only nodded in response

...God, that smile.

No wonder Cloud had fallen in love with Zack, so long ago. You couldn't help not loving him. And it was no wonder that this stranger drew Cloud over to him. He had Zack's overly contagious smile.

"Sleep tight." She smiled gently as she close the door. Although, it soon faded as she gazed at the Cloud's closed door. Walking with a suddenly heavy heart, Tifa quietly opened the door. Cloud was lying on his side, his back facing her. Sitting down at the blonde's hip, she gently rubbed his leg in a comforting gesture, "Cloud?

Cloud was staring blankly out the window. The sun had long since set, the darkness enveloping the city. The neon lights of the neighboring shops illuminated the room, casting their light, colored glow over the Ex-Soldier.

The stars blinked in the heavens, although from deep within the city, no one would be able to tell. The clear, beautiful day and night had ultimately been shattered by the misfortune of meeting a ghost.

"Mm?" Cloud grunted in an uninterested tone, he never turned to look at Tifa, his sole focus locked on the street below. It would be another sleepless night for him. But sleep only brought back vivid memories of that horrible day. Even now, while awake, the memory was still there. It would be constantly staring back at him now, smiling that smile that sucked him right back into that horrible, sweet illusion.

_He_ was dead. He had watching _him_ die.

Cloud's heart felt as if someone had locked it in a vice. Every muscle in his body strung taut. "Did you find out who he is?" He finally asked. He desperately hoped that Tifa had found out something about the man, something that would give them reason to force _him_ out of their quiet life.

She shook her head sadly, "No."

Tifa continued to rub at Cloud's leg, her small attempt at trying to keep him calm. He was so tense. She knew that dark bags, under his eyes, were already forming. It was obvious to anyone that he hadn't been sleeping. "He has no memory, besides waking up a day or so ago. Even then… he has no idea where he was..he said – " She paused trying to mentally prepare herself for some kind of reaction from Cloud, "He said it looked like a medical facility, but…different.."

…_A medical facility?_

"…He's staying then." It wasn't a question. Cloud knew Tifa's kind heart wouldn't allow them to throw the poor, confused doppelganger out. This one thing, this wandering man, was single handedly destroying Cloud's once, semi-normal life.

He was vaguely aware of Tifa's warm hand on his thigh, running up and down in soothing motions. He tried to focus on it. Tried to pry his mind away from those dark memories..

…Damn it!

Cloud gripped his head in his hands, clenching his eyes shut. He didn't know how many more of these 'surprised' visits from the dead he could take. He didn't know if he could actually take waking up day in and day out and seeing that face.

_His _face…hearing _his_ voice..

This was…this was beyond his comprehension..

Tifa let out a sad sigh as she watched Cloud struggle with the reality that now set before him. Moving to lie down next to him, Tifa wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her forehead to the back of his neck. She wanted to reassure him. She wanted to tell him that things would be fine, but, she knew they wouldn't be.

Not for him.

"...This isn't fair.." She whispered.

It had taken Cloud years to establish a stable, semi-normal life style away from the war and death. He had finally started to forget, and had tried to move on. But, death had found him in the skin of his past lover.

Life wasn't fair. It had never had been. Why would now be an exception?

But.. it wasn't Zack.

Cloud's heart was going to break. He wanted to rip it out of his chest, in a desperate attempt to stop the pain. He could Tifa's warm body at his back, but he couldn't react.

He couldn't..

His whole body was numb. Trying to accept this.. but.. he couldn't wrap his mind around it. It was too cruel.. too horrible. He wanted to forget all of it.

Tifa closed her eyes tight as she felt corded muscles tremble in her arms.

'_Why can't the world let you be..?_'

Slowly trailing her hand up his side and towards his back, she rested it at the base of his neck. He wouldn't know the answer to her unasked question. No one had the answer. Her fingers easily found the bundle of nerves at the base of his neck.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, before she squeezed them as hard as she could. She used the pressure points to render him unconscious. At least… at least it would give him at least a few hours of quiet, dreamless sleep… away from their ghost

* * *

AN: Well! 5 Reviews! I'm happy! Yeay! Cookies for everyone who reviewed ^_^.

On a side note, I'm well aware of Cloud's overly emo tendencies in this story. Just to clear the recond I was not role playing Cloud. I was Zack! ...Who had a rather small part in this chapter, but definitely more to come.

FWI The rating WILL be going up - due to sexual content in later chapters.. I don't feel like being yelled at..., "You should really change the rating, this isn't appropriate." Mada mada dane. If only some of these people KNEW what the teenagers and younger were looking at/experiencing.....That is my small rant.

Review!

Update sometime next week.. hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ghost"

'Chapter 3'

By. Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Light..?

There was warmth on his face and it took Cloud a minute to figure out that it was the sun peaking through the shades of his room, and shining into his eyes.

Sun...Morning..?

He tried to regroup the previous night, Tifa had been laying with him, holding him, trying to help him forget about…_him_.

That's right…

Cloud groaned to himself as he slowly rolled onto his back and drew his hand up to shield his eyes from the angry sun. His body felt overly stiff from not moving the entire night. He hadn't dreamed, not one image had crossed his unconscious mind and he was grateful. His neck hurt though, a tense yearning hurt, but it distracted him from the thoughts trying that were trying to rush into his head. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, letting his legs drap over the side of his bed before he stood up. He was still dressed in his clothes from the day before, the fabric clung to him, making it even more uncomfortable to move around. He paced around his room a moment as if looking for an escape, an excuse to stay upstairs and not face the ghost he knew was waiting for him.

He really didn't want to go out there, not now. He stood in front of the closed door, just staring at the emotionless thing, as if it might know his pain, as if it might stay shut forever and keep everyone out.

Just outside the door, Tifa walked back upstairs. Their stranger was downstairs going through some of the clothes she had just bought for him. They couldn't have him wandering around in the thin hospital clothes that he had shown up in. She had left early in the morning before either Cloud or their doppelganger had awaken. She had dropped Denzel and Marlene off at school before she started towards the small shopping strip. She knew none of the clothes that Cloud owned would fit their dark haired stranger.

Although, the doppelganger seemed happy when Tifa had shown up, and beamed when he had caught the new bags of clothes all for him. Well, that made one happy male in the house. She opened Cloud's door, her head down, she almost bumped into Cloud, but stopped just in time. "Cloud!" She gasped a hand going to her mouth. She smacked his arm "Don't scare me like that!"

Cloud didn't react to the hit, Tifa had scared him too -- not that'd he'd admit it. But his mind was elsewhere and he had lost interest in the door the moment she burst through it. "Where is he?" He asked in an even uncaring tone, though his eyes avoided her, it was clear he was thinking of an escape.

"What?" She dropped her hand, almost missing the question, her heart still racing from almost running into Cloud. She caught the odd look in his eyes and tilted her head slightly before she narrowed her wine eyes and shook her head. "No you're not going anywhere, you just got back." she insisted, a small whine to her voice.

Cloud tried to ignore her pleas. He owed so much to Tifa. He didn't want to stay, his eyes flicked to the woman and he fought with himself. He didn't want to see_ him_ again, he wanted to forget, wanted to avoid the bar for as long as _he_ was going to be there.

...but that might be a long time.

Shit...

"…I don't want to be here." He insisted, his gaze unyielding.

Tifa let out a sigh and shook her head, "Well," She glanced back up at the blonde before her, and smiled ever so gently, "Good luck going anywhere." She reached into her pocket and drew out a familiar set of keys and one set of spare keys, both went to Fenrir.

The only two sets ever made.

"Breakfast is ready."

Tifa needed Cloud to stay, the key to Zack's memories was Cloud and the key to Cloud's past and his healing, was Zack. He just needed to stay strong for a little while longer, he needed to tough it out. Both men would survive this awkward encounter, but it would take a little work on both of their parts. It would all be for nothing if Cloud continued leaving.

Cloud kept his gaze on his childhood friend, none-too-happy now, not that he had ever been happy to begin with. As Tifa walked down the stairs, he knew she was expecting him to follow. Sadly, there wasn't a place he could go. This wasn't fair. He didn't know how he was going to get through breakfast. With a heavy heart and dragging feet, Cloud followed the woman down the stairs, trying to keep his breathing even as they closed in on the small space. He could feel his pulse starting to race, his palms sticky with sweat.

The Zachary doppelganger would be there. He didn't.. want to see him. Then when he rounded the corner there he was, just standing there, that nice innocent smile on his face and Cloud felt his heart break all over again.

The blue eyed man had changed in the downstairs bathroom, he was wearing a black, tight tee shirt, and plain, simple jeans. He gave the blonde and the woman a smile as they came around the corner. He noticed that Cloud seemed to be in the same clothes as the day before and raised an eyebrow. "Morning!" He smiled to the two. There was something about Cloud that told the dark haired man to keep his distance. He still valued his life.

Cloud didn't respond to him. He had been trying to keep his eyes off the other man, trying not to notice just how tight his shirt was, the smile on his familiar face and those entrancing blue eyes. It hurt.

Everything that man was just hurt Cloud to his core..

He placed himself at the table, his shoulders tense and his blue-green eyes avoiding everyone in the room. This was torture.. and he was making that known.

Tifa smirked gently as she went to the kitchen, she knew she was torturing Cloud, but he needed it. She had already made breakfast up, and easily picked up the three plates that were already done and carried them to the table. Setting them down in front of their respective owners she took her seat next to Cloud.

"Tifa, this looks great!" The strange man smiled brightly as he picked up his fork. He couldn't wait to see what it tasted like.

Cloud continued to pretend the other man wasn't there. He stabbed into the food, taking out his frustration on the innocent eggs as he munched on them quietly, his eyes avoiding Tifa as if shunning her for this torment. He didn't want to be here. How good were the chances of running to the door? His eyes flicked in that direction for a brief moment, weighing the option before he dismissed it. No.. he wouldn't make it, he'd have to pass Tifa and she wouldn't let him pass.

Damn it..

He turned his angry eyes on the happily eating man and it stabbed his heart further. Pain flicked through his gaze before he returned to glaring at the stove, his fork almost breaking the poor porcelain plate with a well-placed stab.

Tifa narrowed her eyes at Cloud, "Cloud, if you keep trying to kill the already dead eggs and break my plate, I'm going to kick you." She warned.

The two bickered like brother and sister, and always would.

She watched as he continued to ignore her.

Zack paused looking between the two before he set his glass down, swallowing, "Tif, let him be." He started, he had caught the look of pain across Cloud's face. He had no idea what was causing it, but he didn't like it. It upset him, made his chest tighten in a way he couldn't explain.

Tifa let out a sigh and watched her plate be abused, "..You're working it off if he breaks it." She mumbled taking a bite of her own eggs.

"I'm leaving." Cloud made up his mind then and there, the man defending him was the last straw.

He couldn't take it.

The sympathy, that knowing look, as if this bastard _knew_ him.

As if he _were_ Zack! He wasn't!!

Cloud glared long and hard at the man sitting across from him before he got up from his seat none-too-gently, nearly knocking the chair to the ground in his haste. He stalked towards the door -- no keys, no anything, he didn't even have his sword. He was just intent on getting lost.. on forgetting.

Zack jumped as the table shifted violently. He caught his glass before it was knocked over and spilled across the table. He glanced up at Cloud, and blinked at the declaration. He looked back at Tifa, before looking over at Cloud, he stood up and took a step towards the door Cloud had just marched out of. His face hardened. That just pissed him off.

"Spike, don't be such an ass!" He yelled out.

...Spike? Where had he heard that before?

Cloud stopped mid-stride. He had a hand extending to the door when the man's voice hit him. His brow furrowed.. how the hell..?

He closed his eyes a moment trying to remember to breathe. This.. was unexpected. How..?

God damn it.

He wrenched the door open and exited the home in a fury, his heart was hammering and he was starting to get light-headed.

..this was getting to strange.

Tifa's eyes widened at the words, how- how had he known?

The man glared as the door bounced off the wall with the force Cloud has used to open it. Stepping outside he easily caught the blonde. "I'm getting real sick of this attitude, Spike." His voice had an authoritative tone to it, "You're _friend_ is worried about _you_, and this is how you treat her!" He shook his head, "Ya need to pull that stick out of yer ass!"

Cloud was caught off-guard as Zack's double followed him, the brunette reached out and grabbed Cloud's forearms tightly and whipped him around so they were facing each other. He never relinquished his grip on the shorter man.

Cloud was momentarily stricken. The words were meaningless to him, he didn't give a damn about Tifa right now.. making him sit there and stare at the ghost of the man he loved and lost -- that was what was cruel. That creamy voice that belonged to Zack was dragging out memories and the godforsaken pain attacked his heart. His brow furrowed, quivering as he struggled to keep himself sane -- keep himself from screaming and wanting all this to go away. This was worse than anything he could have imagined.. he felt like a child in this stranger's grip, his blue-green eyes meeting his bright blue ones and finding himself more lost than ever.

Why..?

Why was this happening to him?

It hurt.. everything fucking hurt..

"Let me go." His voice was dangerously calm, his mouth a thin line, his expression betraying nothing that was locked in his head.

"No." The doppelganger answered back, his voice calm and unmoving. "You want to get out of here so badly, you go through me, Spikey." He didn't know why, but his mind was telling him he could do this. This was something he could do. He narrowed his eyes and relaxed his body, waiting for a strike

Cloud could barely keep his expression passive, the pain was becoming too much. "Shut up!" He snapped, unable to take it, that nickname was gnawing on his already strained mind. "Shut up!" He yelled again, his voice raising higher than usual, his eyes screwing shut and his body was near trembling in his hold.

Zack..

Why..?

Why can't you stay dead?

Who is this guy? Make him shut up.. please.. shut up..

Zack..Zack..!!

Cloud was losing the footing he had on sanity, he just couldn't take this right now. He tried to break free from the taller man's hold, wanting to get away, wanting to lose himself to the world and never come back.

The bright blue eyes widened in alarm at the panic in Cloud's voice, "Hey!" Something was wrong, something was dreadfully wrong with this man. "Snap out of it!" He watched the pain and panic flash across Cloud's face and eyes. "Cloud!"

Cloud was finding it hard to breathe, his limbs were starting to tremble, his hands going cold and numb as his body started to shut down. He opened his unusual eyes, looking to this man -- the face of Zack hovering in his vision and hurting his head. He was blurry now.. he was hyperventilating -- but he couldn't stop any of it.

The world was spinning around him -- the lights were bright, and creating halos around their sources.

"Leave --..alone.. let me go.." He said in a strained whisper, his eyes clouded with pain. With what was left of his strength he tried to pull away from the man -- trying to wrench himself from his grasp.

Zack's double watched as Cloud seemed to struggle with himself. The already pale face going even paler, his muscles trembling under his hand. The poor kid was hyperventilating... his eyes glazing over. "Cloud, c'mon, stay with me." He re-adjust his grip on him, trying to make sure he wouldn't hit the ground if he collapsed. His hand gripped the back of Cloud's bicep. He stepped forward as Cloud's knees buckled and easily caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hey...you okay?" He asked gently, his eyes clouded with worry.

Zack's face was becoming a blur and everything felt detached.. he felt numb. His heart was beating painfully in his chest and his throat felt dry. Cloud was losing control.. he had no idea what he was trying to do, he could feel someone holding him but he couldn't put two and two together anymore. Stress had finally broken his mind..

"Zack..?" He choked out, his brow furrowing as he tried to focus on the fleeting images in front of him before the faded to gray...then black..

The doppelganger held Cloud against himself for a long moment before he looked back at the door, where Tifa stood wide eyed.

Carefully taking Cloud's arm he looped it over the back of his neck and looped his hand under the blonde's knees. Lifting the man up, he let out a loud groan, "God, he's heavy!" He made sure he had a strong grip before he started back to the house.

Tifa stepped out of the way, and pushed small obstacles on the floor out of the man's way. She led him towards the couch, and left the room for a damp rag.

Kneeling down next to the unconscious blonde, Zack's double licked his dry lips, that name Cloud had called him..

"...Zack." He whispered to himself. He gently brushed the blonde spikes out of the closed eyes..

Was that really his name..?

* * *

AN: Sorry this took forever to get out to you guys! I have about 50 hours of work between two jobs. So I've been having to neglect the laptop so I can actually get up in time for work! I'll try and be better about it!

Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ghost"

'Chapter 4'

By. Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Morning..

Cloud slowly roused awake, his whole body slick with a feverish sweat. He had the dream again. God, would it ever stop? He sat up in bed, holding his head in his hands a moment as he tried to regain himself. He hated waking up almost as much as he hated sleeping.

Quietly he got to his feet, rubbing his eyes and trying to rid himself of the memory that still lingered behind his eyes. It was going to be a long day. He took a deep breath, reaching for the handle and stepped out into the hall. He hoped no one else was awake, but that would be asking for too much because Tifa normally was up with the sun..

Zack..

Cloud's wounded eyes fell on the guest room, noticing the door was ajar and the man was nowhere inside. He must be up to..

Great..

Cloud was dressed in a black wife beater and loose flannel pajama pants -- a Christmas gift from Tifa a year or so back. He slowly descended the stairs, his feet quiet on the worn wood, hearing voices and dreading the sight of the man who looked too much like Zack. Cloud still wasn't sure if this man was Zack.. but he was going to try and entertain the idea if only to make Tifa get off his back.

Zack's double looked up as Cloud walked down the stairs, his sharp eyes immediately took the almost disheveled appearance. Cloud still seemed a bit more reserved and cautious, but anything was better than unconscious. He didn't say anything to the blonde, he didn't want to upset him again. He'd kept a careful watch though.

Tifa smiled gently as Cloud decided to greet them, "Morning, sleepy head." She teased gently. He'd slept longer than she thought he would, which she hoped was a good and that his body was just catching up on sleep and his mind was recovering.

"How'd ya sleep?" The doppelganger asked an almost cautious note in his voice, he didn't want to upset Cloud again. Yesterday had terrified him, and he couldn't explain why.

Cloud tried not to let his eyes linger on Zack's form for too long, it was still too hard to take. How..? God he hated asking himself that, he didn't understand how any of this came to be. He wasn't even sure if this double was the real thing. He could just be another lost soldier, just another clone. That, unfortunately, was what upset Cloud the most.

Was this really Zachary Fair? Was this really the Soldier that had taken him under his wing and had loved him so effortlessly? Cloud didn't want to think or delve too deeply into it.

The greetings fell on deaf ears and as Zack asked the blonde about his sleep. Instead his blue-green eyes flicked up to the man who was watching him from his place at the table.

"You died." Cloud blurted out suddenly. He was referring to his constant nightmares, to the awful memories that had started plaguing him the moment this man had walked into his life. Cloud turned his eyes back to the stove, his shoulders tense – his facial expression akin to what you might find on a wet cat.

The double blinked, a small smirk to his lips. Well that was some greeting. But it was progress. "Did I?" He asked leaning back against his chair, arm looping back over the top. "I think I look pretty good for a dead guy." He chuckled.

Cloud's eyes narrowed as he regarded the man lazing in the chair. For some reason, Cloud felt that response was out of line, it made his heart quiver and his anger swell. "Shut up." He snapped in a hard tone, his muscles drawn tight as he glared at the man, almost challenging to say something again.

"Easy there, Spikey." The double continued, his voice relaxed, almost teasing and not threatened or intimidated by Cloud's actions. "You'll give yourself an aneurism one of these days." He smirked.

"Shut up." Cloud was out of his seat, his palms pressed hard and flat against the tabletop.

God he was sick of this! Sick of that familiar smirk, sick of that nickname and sick of the fact this man talked like he knew him but then knew nothing! He loved him!

Cloud Strife had been in love with Zachary Fair!

This was cruel!

He had tried, tried to give this stranger the time of day but he was just rubbing him the wrong way, he couldn't handle it. "You don't know anything, you don't know me." He said, his tone even yet dangerous, his mako blue eyes glaring down at him with renewed fury.

"I may not know you, but I certainly know you better than you know me." He didn't react to Cloud's anger in the least. Cloud just seemed like a ticking time bomb these last few days. "Why are you getting so worked up anyways?"

Cloud was at his wit's end. Waking up from Zack's death and now seeing his ghost was just too taxing on his sanity. Cloud glared at Tifa who had certainly gone mute all of a sudden, wanting a way out and hoping the woman might be kind to him today before he completely blew it.

Tifa shrugged and sat back, "You started it." She mumbled hands held up in the surrender position. "You're the one who came in here and told him he was the one who had died."

Zack smirked, "Yea, Spikey, you started it, finish it."

Spikey. The hell?

Why the fuck was Tifa acting so normal?

This was bullshit, he couldn't handle it. He overturned his chair and reached for his keys on the counter. Forcefully shoving his way past the woman, he made his way to the door. Slamming the door shut in his wake, he ignored how it caused the bar door to quake under his anger.

That was it. He wasn't coming back.

He wasn't going to face this _Zack _again. He was dead, he had tried his hardest to bury the memories of his lover, tried to forget about it. But every time he woke up in the morning, he was forced to see that face, and he couldn't take his heart breaking anymore…it was beyond fixing.

Mounting his bike, he easily and smoothly put the keys in the ignition and started up the powerful motorcycle. He didn't care about his current clothing choice, he knew it wasn't safe, but he didn't care. The bike roared to life and Cloud leaned down, across the sleek metal body.

Speed.

He needed speed.

He raced through the streets weaving in and out of traffic, the wind ripping through his thin clothing and messy hair. He inhaled the sweet smell of freedom trying to leave his confusing life behind him.

Zack..

God damn it why were you back? You were supposed to be dead! I saw you die!

It hurt..God, his heart hurt!

Every time the pain bit at his heart Cloud would wrench down on the accelerator, making the loud engine beneath him roar with protest. He ignored other motorists and drivers on the road, they were all just in the way. Everything was in his way -- he just wanted to leave all this, be free finally and finally forget all this pain.

Go away..just make everything go the fuck away..

Cloud was having trouble breathing, his bright eyes started to sting as he thought of Zack's double.. thoughts of the man in Tifa's kitchen and the mocking grin he possessed.

Where was his Zack? Was he truly breathing? Was his heart still beating? Was that man in the kitchen really his dead lover?

But then the cruelest thing of all was that he didn't remember him, didn't acknowledge him, thought he was crazy and stupid. Cloud's eyes were clouded with tears, finally the pain of his heart ruptured his usual stoic demeanor and he found himself squinting at the horizon. Cars were blurs of color, the lights winking at him and causing him to struggle further with seeing. He tried to blink away the tears.. his eyes felt hot. He sniffled as he rounded a corner much too quickly, trying to compensate by going into the other lane.

He couldn't handle being at home…he wouldn't go back, he couldn't face that memory, couldn't face the idea that the stranger he had found was Zack..he just--

The searing horn of a semi blasted into his thought , but it was too late, Cloud didn't have time to react -- it took him too long to react to the large truck coming at him.

Shit!

Then..there was nothing, and Cloud felt weightless and numb..

* * *

Cloud had been gone all day.

Tifa sighed and rubbed her forehead. Their stranger, whom she just started calling, Zack, had gone back upstairs, over taken by a head ache. He'd been getting a lot of them lately, but each one brought back a small tidbit from his past. It was nearing midnight, and Cloud still wasn't home..

Giving up on waiting for the blonde, she got up and started for the stairs but paused when the phone rang. That was odd. No one called this late..not when the bar was closed.

Walking over she picked up the black phone, she held it oddly in her hand before she hit the send button, "Hello?"

"_Hello. Ms. Lockhart?_"

"This is she.." Tifa answered slowly...there was a growing pit in her stomach. She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up, Zack was walking down, a small smile on his face, but it faded when he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly as he walked over to the shorter brunette, a hand resting on her shoulder.

"_Ma'am, we're calling because we found your number in Mr. Strife's phone, under emergency._ "

"Oh my god.." Tifa breathed out, the phone almost slipping from her hand. Her body was starting to tremble. No, no it couldn't be...That stern voice, she recognized it anymore. A doctor, something was wrong.. horribly, horribly wrong.

Zack's double gently took the phone from Tifa's trembling fingers and put it up to his own ear. "What's going on?"

"_Who's this?_"

"Zack Fair. Who's this?"

"..._My name is Dr. Williams, I'm calling because Cloud was brought into Edge General Hospital around 1:50 this afternoon. He was involved in a head on collision.._"

Zack looked down to Tifa, his eyes wide, "Why didn't you call earlier! How bad is it?"

"_We couldn't find any contact information until an officer found Mr. Strife's phone.. you two might want to come down here, his chances are good, but…he's pretty bad off._"

"..We will." Zack hung up the phone and looked back to Tifa. "Tif?"

"He's..."

"He needs us." Zack's voice was gentle, and he gently cupped her cheek, "C'mon, I'll drive.."

"You don't kno-"

"I know where it is." He gave her a small smirk.

"..Your-" She paused. "You're memories?"

Zack nodded and smiled back at the woman, "Yea, I just woke up, and it was there."

* * *

AN: Yeay the strangers identity is revealed! Of course we all knew who it was! But they didn't ^_^ . *le gasp* and poor Cloud, getting into a wreck ohnos!

Sorry this took a bit longer to get out. But I hope you guys liked it! Leave us a review! Reviews motivate me to edit faster! ^_^ I'm going to be dropping down to one job again soon, so I should have some free time coming up.

Review! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

"Ghost"

'Chapter 5'

By. Kareian & Emo Fox

Surgery had taken hours..but it proved to be more successful than the doctors had originally hoped. Cloud had been so torn up, and bloody when the ambulance arrived, that the doctors hadn't been sure if they really could stop the bleeding and put the man back together. But, as they started to wash the blood away and focus on the main injuries they found they weren't as severe as they originally thought.

They couldn't heal Cloud with Mako or Healing Materia. ShinRa and AVALANCH had confiscated every piece of Materia they could get their hands on. They didn't want anything or anyone to be able to use it against them again, not like Kadaj and his brothers had. So now, Cloud had to heal the old fashion way.

He had been moved to a quieter environment, a nice hospital bed on the third floor of Edge General. The lights were turned down low, giving the room a dusky feel to it. A nurse sat next to his bed, watching his vitals. The blonde was still asleep, machines hooked up to him -- wires strung all across the space, each monitoring something, his heart rate, his breathing, his pulse, his temperature, his brain waves...

She would quietly write Cloud's progress on her clipboard every 15 minutes, making sure he was stable and reacting the way he was supposed to. The pain killers and sedatives coursing through his system would keep him out for another few hours and that was a very good thing.

The man had certainly done a number on himself..

Another young nurse walked in and whispered in the older woman's ear. Nodding, the older woman set the clipboard down and stood up. With precise steps she walked from Cloud's room down the halls – Cloud's friends were here.

She walked into the waiting room, pale blue eyes falling on the two most nervous people in the room, "Are you two here for Cloud?" She asked.

Tifa's head snapped up at the mention of Cloud's name, "Yes!"

Zack set a hand on Tifa's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, although if it was for her own comfort or his own, he couldn't tell. The whole scene was rather overwhelming to him. He was still trying to sort through all the rushed back memories, trying to determine when and where each happened. He had been excited to see Cloud again, to actually _see_ his Cloud as himself, as Zack instead of a nameless stranger, but then they had gotten the phone call..

"He's stable." The nurse started, her eyes sweeping over their nervous faces. "He has a broken ankle, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a fractured knee." She continued, her voice a bit sympathetic. "You may see him now, but he's asleep, and probably will remain that way for at least a few more hours."

She turned and started to lead the two down the hall. She stopped at the door and leaned slightly against it, "He was very lucky, a hair one way or the other and he wouldn't be alive right now."

Zack forced himself to swallow. It seemed almost impossible, his throat had tightened up. He looked over to Tifa, her eyes were impossibly wide.

It certainly wasn't great news, but it wasn't bad news either.

He rested a hand in the middle of her back and gently guided her forward, "C'mon." he murmured, "He's going to need us.."

Tifa nodded and let herself be nudged into the hospital room. She had no idea what Cloud would look like, all that damage..but what she saw wasn't what she expected.

Cloud's right let was propped up on some pillows, the cast around his ankle went up to his mid calf, was held up by simple lines. His right knee, she assumed his fractured one, had ice patches pressed to his skin around the joint, trying to ice down the swelling. Tifa could still see the monster of a bruise that disappeared up his thigh and down into the cast.

...His right leg, his back leg for fighting, his push off leg, his dominant leg..

Letting her watery eyes slowly scan up Cloud's body, she caught sight of the right arm in a sling. She brought her hands up to her lips and held back the gasp she felt in her throat.

"He's alive, Tif, he's gonna be fine." Zack said, his voice nonchalant, despite the horror in front of him.

Tifa blinked and nodded slowly. She stepped further in to the room and moved slowly over to Cloud's bed. Here, she could hear the rasping breaths.

It sounded like he was smuggling just do to that..just to breath..

"...Cloud.." She reached out for his nicked up hand and gently took it between her own.

* * *

Beep..beep..beep..

The sound was foreign, confusing.

Cloud could not yet place the sound in his head, and was unable to understand what it could possibly be. It took everything he had just to open his eyes, everything felt stiff and heavy.

What happened?

He remembered.. he remembered driving, flying, and then pain. What..? Did he hit something?

He couldn't feel anything, it was like he was floating on air. He slowly pinched his eyes open and squinted into the dim light. It was hard to breathe and he couldn't place why.

Everything was fuzzy..

It was hard to piece the puzzle together. He was aware of being in this small white room, aware of being propped up on pillows and of the thin clothes he was clad in.

Yet at the same time he was aware of nothing..

He felt no pain, he couldn't feel his entire body and his lungs would scream at him whenever he drew a breath. He noticed the dark figures in the room, almost like shadows but the moonlight bleeding in through the window barely kissed their faces.

Tifa.

He would always recognize her. Her lithe build and long hair..she was unmistakable in his mind.

Then who..?

He slowly tilted his head the other way..

Zack?

Zack.. Zack was right there.

A ghost of a smile was on his lips, it was clear the pain killers were doing a number on his already strained mind -- the drugs causing him to be numb, letting him conclude that this was all just a confusing dream since Zack was there.

Hadn't Zack died?...Or was he dead? Was Tifa dead too, then?

"Zack.." He found himself whispering the name in a raspy tone, his lungs labored him -- it hurt and the pain confused him.

Wasn't he dreaming..? Or dead or something? Why did he hurt?

He didn't care.. there was Zack.. right there.. so close. Cloud tried to reach for him but he couldn't feel his arm, the limb twitched uselessly but didn't rise.

Zack's bright blur orbs looked away from the window, and the pathetic view the room held.

"Zack.."

His name.

He turned his head towards the bed, had Cloud called for him? Looking to the injured man, he caught sighted of the glazed orbs, and smiled gently as he walked over.

"Hey, Spikey." He murmured slowly, yet happily. He kept his voice quiet so he wouldn't wake Tifa.

Leaning his hip against the bed, he reached out and gently ran his fingers though Cloud's blood stained hair.

"Hey.." he couldn't help but smile, "How do you feel?" He asked quietly, he couldn't recall a time in which the man had been this injured. He had seen him once. In what he thought was the life stream, but it had just been a runaway for his subconscious mind, but even there, in the lifestream with Aerith, Cloud had been healed.

To see him in so much pain, hooked up to so many machines, it was heart breaking, but he'd be damned if he let Cloud see that. He needed to be strong for the blonde. Especially now, with his memory back, he could do that.

Cloud tried to focus on his voice..trying not to fall victim to his confusing mind. He kept getting glimpses of events, he saw the cliff and all the rain and blood, and then he saw a wandering man, then Zack in his kitchen with Tifa cooking breakfast.

Was that his life flashing before his eyes? When had Zack been in the kitchen?

Cloud kept his glazed eyes on the man that was standing close to his bed, a serene expression on his face due to the drugs.

"..numb." He answered simply, that was a good word to describe how he was feeling. He couldn't even move his arm to touch Zack.. it was driving him nuts.

Zack smiled down at the drugged man, trying not to laugh, "I bet." He murmured. He knew that Cloud would be on some strong pain pills for quite some time. Zack had seen the confusion going through Cloud's eyes and let his thumb gently caress the man's cheek.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come back to you.." He whispered, although he wasn't sure if Cloud was lucid enough to understand him. Zack wanted to have a real conversation with him. Prove to the blonde that he was real, that he was there, and he wouldn't leave so long as he could help it. "No more crashing motorcycles." He teased gently, his voice a bit louder so Cloud could hear him again.

"No more crash.." Cloud agreed in a tired slur, closing his eyes and taking in the feel of the warm thumb across his cheekbone.

Mm..

Zack..

He missed Zack..

"..mm dead anyway." He said, not thinking this was real. He still didn't understand the memories in his head, nor did he comprehend that Zack was alive and well and standing before him. The only explanation, for Cloud's drug induced mind, could be simply this:

Zack was dead.

So for Cloud to _see _Zack, it would have to mean Cloud was dead

And for some odd reason, he couldn't quite piece this last one together, Tifa was dead too.

Zack let out a soft chuckle, but didn't bother to correct Cloud's assumption that they were all dead. He'd just tease him about it when he was lucid enough. The man leaned down, and gently brushed his lips across Cloud's clammy forehead. "Then this is a good death.." He murmured gently.

He watched the hazy eyes flutter closed, and continued the soothing movements of his thumb. Cloud would be in for a shock once he was finally lucid. But it would be fine, it would just mean they were all alive..

"Mm.." Cloud agreed in his drug-induced stupor, he felt the warm lips across his forehead and, for the first time in years, a shy smile graced his lips. He regained some control of his left arm, able to move it just enough so he could grab at the hem of Zack's shirt.

He could feel that..

The smooth fabric, the warmth from Zack's body heat.

'_When you died you were still warm?_'Cloud thought one would be cold and clammy..all sickly. But he guessed he had been wrong.. he thought heaven would look better than a hospital room too, but that also had been incorrect.

"I..missed you.." He whispered softly, slowly opening his mako blue eyes, gazing up at Zack.

Zack smirked, he couldn't help it really. It didn't matter to him that Cloud was too far gone to fully understand what he was saying, the blonde was talking to him once more, without anger and pain..

He was in pain, but this was a different pain.

"I've missed you too, babe." he used the old name he had given to Cloud behind his closed apartment door so long ago. "But I've been here with you for a week now." he teased lightly.

"A week?" Cloud's brow furrowed.

Had he been dead a week?

He..couldn't..recall.

His head was starting to hurt, the pain killers were still in affect but his memory was trying to overtake his happy numb mind and it was paining him.

Cloud didn't like that. Maybe that was why he saw Zack in his kitchen.. and outside. Hm..he could vaguely remember the taste eggs and hear voices talking to one another. This was weird..

Cloud shifted a little, his body suddenly restless. He jarred the mess of wires, causing a jolt of pain to shiver up his spine. He gasped loudly, his lungs restricted due to the tight bandaging around his chest - because of his broken ribs.

The pain was starting to ebb away Cloud's happy stupor and confusing memories were replacing happy dreams.

"..I haven't been dead a week." He knew for certain now, the gritty details were still a mess.

Zack's eyes took on a concerned note as Cloud shifted, and the gasped escaped him. "Easy, babe." He murmured, he rested a hand on Cloud's chest, trying to keep him still, but also careful of the broken ribs. "Easy...you busted yourself up pretty good." Zack commented, his hand gently running over the bandages.

Cloud turned pained, confused orbs up to the Soldier above him. The memories were starting to sink in faster, becoming more pronounced in his mind, "..Zack."

"..You're not dead, Cloud." Zack tried to correct, "I've been alive, with you… for a week. You just refused to listen to me." He somewhat hoped that Cloud's drug induced mind would allow for more acceptance of the situation. He hoped so. He was tried to being told he was dead.

Alive? Zack was alive? _He_ was alive? God.. what?

That smooth voice was in his head again, and that nickname… it sent a pleasant warmth through him, now that he knew who the voice belonged to. He looked at Zack as if seeing him for the first time, just staring at him a long drawn out moment. He took account of his concerned blue eyes.. of the scar, of his smooth skin and the way his dark hair fell just so.

Zack..?

Cloud's eyes were still glazed but a spark of recognition and of understanding were buried in the depths of his eyes. "..alive?" His voice was weak, confused yet aware. It took everything he had to lift his hand to the man's face, struggling with the effort, the strain of muscle hurting his chest and causing his breathing to become even more labored. Cloud forced himself up, tracing the contours of Zack's face as if he had never seen him before in his life.

..so warm.

"..you died." He said in a broken whisper, pain evident in his unusual eyes but an entirely different pain -- a pure anguish attacking his features.

"I know.." Zack murmured. He kept a hand around Cloud's side, helping the man stay up, his other hand keeping Cloud's at his cheek. "..I don't know how, but ShinRa took me, I was.." He sighed, "I was in a coma in a lab somewhere." He tried to explain, but it was still confusing to him. He'd give him the details of his breakout later, Cloud didn't need to hear it now.

"I couldn't remember anything...and then," he smirked, "You found me." He smiled gently, "You saved me, Cloud." He gently wrapped his fingers around Cloud's wrist and pressed a kiss to the man's calloused palm.

He saved him? But Zack had saved him..Zack died..? Shinra?

Cloud was having trouble keeping the new facts straight. The obscure details of Zack _actually_ being there, in the hospital _with_ Cloud, were being deterred by the blondes slowly forming logical and aware mind. He let himself be supported by Zack, leaning into him as the man held him close. The lips against his palm caused Cloud to lay his head against Zack's shoulder, near his neck. He closed his eyes, his mind a mess of details and images.. things he couldn't yet understand completely. The drugs continued to pulse through him, fatigue pulling at him due to the new, yet week old strain on his mind. It was too much for him to take in right now.. but at the same time he didn't want to go back to sleep.

What if he really was dreaming? What if Zack wasn't there when he woke up?

"..I love you." He had to say it, had to tell him before he disappeared before he let fatigue take him to that dark abyss of sleep.

Zack felt a warmth blossom in his chest as he carefully moved his arm around Cloud's shoulders so he was hugging him. Cloud had said it..said he loved Zack. The Soldiers heart fluttered in his chest, as he closed his eyes, his eyes misting ever so slightly.

"..I love you too," He murmured back, his warm breath ghosting over Cloud's cut ear. He pressed a kiss to the man's temple and slowly drew back.

Zack could feel the strain in Cloud's body, he caught the almost desperate, painful look in Cloud's eyes and smiled gently, and gently cupped the man's cheek, "I'll be here when you wake up." He carefully maneuvered Cloud so he could lie back down, "I promise.." He whispered.

He pressed his forehead against Clouds as he made his promise, his eyes closed as were Cloud's, the soft smile on his lips.

Both were slightly ghosted by the moonlight.

"Sleep, love.." He whispered, his hand slowly trailing down Cloud's arm, "Sleep.."

And Cloud did..

* * *

AN: Sorry this took longer to get out. You all know why...*pouts* BUT! Good news. The 2nd job is done! Gone! I don't have to work there anymore!! YEAY!! So iShiznitch, be happy becuase I can selfishly spend my free time...hopefully working on this story. ^_^

Thank you SOO much to everyone who has reviews/Favorited/Alerted this story! It means so much to Emo Fox and myself! It makes us feel giddy, truth be told, to see so many people enjoy our story!

Thanks!

Review! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ghost"

'Chapter 6'

By. Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Warm…he felt warm.

He could faintly feel the rays of the sun on his skin, and he could definitely feel the slowly creeping pain in his back and limbs. His heart rate pulsed in his head.

…He felt horrible..

Images, words, memories..all of it floundered in his consciousness, pulling at him to wake up.

_'I promise.._'

…Promise what?

Zack.. Zack was alive. Shinra had taken him..Zack escaped..was..living with Tifa and him for a week.

He had been in a wreck..

What? This was all a mess…What was he going on about? What was his mind trying to tell him?

_What..the..hell?_

Zack wasn't alive, it was a dream.. but his voice, he could hear his voice in his head, clear as day. He remembered the feel of warm skin against his own, he could see those vivid, pretty blue eyes looking down at him with such concern. Cloud slowly pinched his eyes opened, blinking back from the bright sunlight. He gazed around the room and his eyes falling on Tifa, who was asleep on the small hospital couch.

A sharp pain ran through his heart. His chest hurt.. it was suddenly becoming harder to breathe.

"..Tifa?" He breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper. His hazy blue-green mako eyes swept around room, his heart rate speeding up on the monitor as the pain struck him.

Zack..Zack wasn't there.

Sadness flashed through his eyes, his brow furrowing, his lips turning down into a slight frown... it had all been a dream. Zack wasn't alive, ShinRa had never taken his body… The 1st Class SOLDIER had faded into the lifestream. The realization struck him hard and the pain started to become a little more unbearable. He tried to move, somehow thinking, if he could move, he could relieve some of the pain but he winced from the effort.. everything hurt.

_Damn it.._

He hated his mind..He hated his stupid heart..they had fed into his hopes and fears..only to leave him broken once more.

But..why had it feel so real?

* * *

Zack yawned loudly as he wandered back down the hospital hallway towards Cloud's room, he had three coffee cups in his hand, two for him and one for Tifa, when she woke up. He had stayed up all night with Cloud, watching the pain medication steadily drop down his IV. Watching the gentle fluctuations in the blonde's breathing and heart rate, as well as soothing the worry lines that would slowly make their way through to Cloud's face, as his mind twisted whatever dream he had been having.

But Zack's body demanded the wicked caffeinated drug. He had promised Cloud that he would be there when Cloud woke up, and he intended to keep that promise – with the help of his coffee. He had made sure to leave the hospital door, to Cloud's room, part way open so he wouldn't have to juggle the three hot drinks and the door handle, he had never been very good at juggling...

Bumping the door open with his shoulder, he stepped in, his eyes on the lightly swaying Styrofoam. He would not spill! It had taken him forever to find the coffee machine! Balancing the cup, that was stacked on top of the one already in his hand, with his other, also occupied hand, he stayed perfectly still, hoping the sloshing liquid inside would slow.

The coffee stilled, and Zack let a victorious smile grace his lips, his eyes bright.

Coffee 1 – Zack 2!

Shifting his feet, he angled his body so he could shoulder the door closed, the hinges not squeaking, the latch barely making a sound as it clicked closed.

The sounds of the heart monitor reached his ear, and he raised an eyebrow. That…wasn't the calming beat he had left. Stepping over to the sink, he set the coffee's down.

...That didn't sound right. It sounded too fast for someone who was supposed to be sleeping.

Turning towards the blonde, who was the only patient in the room, the other bed wasn't occupied, and he stepped around the half drawn privacy curtain, his eyes locking on to the monitor, watching the green line dip and spike quickly against the black drop.

Cloud was in some serious pain.

Finally looking down to the bed, Zack's eyes went wide, "Hey, hey, hey, easy, easy!" he stepped forward and shifted so he could rest half his weight on Cloud's bed, he gently cupped the blonds face with both his hands. "Cloud..?" He leaned in close, their foreheads almost touching, trying to get the man below him to open his eyes, "C'mon, open up those dopey eyes for me." His voice was gently and coaxing.

"What's wrong..?" Came Tifa's tired voice.

Zack ignored her for the moment, he needed Cloud to calm down first. "Hey, Spikey, look at me." He commanded when the soft words failed to get through the blonde's mind. He hoped his SOLDIER voice would break through the pain induced mind, "Open your eyes, Cloud…breathe."

_Zack..?_

Cloud slowly blinked his eyes open, his orbs narrowed in pain. His raspy breath escaped erratically before it hitched clean in his throat due to Zack's stern smooth voice.

Zack..it was..he was..?

_It's real…!_

Cloud stared up at the slowly focusing figure in front of him for a long moment, his lips parted slightly as confusion and sheer shock he felt at the sudden realization. "Zack..?" He murmured softly, his mind was slowly coming around, and he relaxed under the intense hold on his face. His attention never left the taller man, ignoring Tifa completely. It was only Zack in him…they were only two people that Cloud could focus on.

"You.." His words fell short, there was nothing to explain the emotion running through him right now.

Zack let out a relieved breath his head dropping for a fraction of a moment before he let out a soft chuckle and looked back at to Cloud's eyes, "God, don't freak out like that." he relaxed his hold on Cloud's face and let his hands trail down to rest on either side of the blonde's neck, "You scared me."

Zack watched the slight confusion run across Cloud's eyes and he smirked, "Yea, I'm here. I'm here… I'm real, so don't go telling me I'm dead." He smirked, and heard shuffling behind him. Looking over his shoulder he gave Tifa a reassuring smile, "He's fine.."

Tifa stepped forwards and gently set her hand on Cloud's nicked hand, "Cloud?" She asked looking over to the blonde. She had been so worried, he had almost dead the day before, his skin had been so ashen, his lips almost devoid of pigment, but some color had returned to his cheeks throughout the night.

_Tifa?_

For a moment, Cloud could only stare at her, his mind going unexpectedly blank as he watched her. A faint laugh snapped out of his thoughts, and he gazed back at Zack.

God..Zack and that grin again.. and it filled him with warmth, it was all there and it was all real.

Cloud relaxed back into the pillows, his little episode over as his keen eyes surveyed the duo's gently smiling faces. He could smell coffee and noticed the steaming cups across the room on the counter, his eyes then travelled back to the grinning Zack.

"You promised you'd be here when I woke up." He said his voice holding an accusing and stern tone to it, since the man hadn't been there.

"I know, I know.." Zack answered lamely and he shrugged and left the bed side to go retrieve his coffee, now that the small adrenaline rush was over, he needed the coffee. "I didn't think you'd wake up for another hour or so." He admitted as he handed Tifa her cup.

The woman took it gratefully, just watching the two interact. It somehow felt very personal, and intimate, but then again it wasn't, they were just openly bickering...sort of.

Zack smiled gently as he took a long sip of his black coffee, "What can I say? it was either watch you sleep, which made me want to sleep, or go get my liquid drug and stay awake." He stood at the bedside once more, Tifa on the other, "What did you want me to do, fall out of my chair and crack my head open on the ground?"

Cloud continued to eye Zack having a mind to roll his eyes at his antics.

_So familiar.._

It had been ten years.. and yet it felt like nothing had changed. It felt like it was just yesterday, it was a little mind boggling. "You're still a puppy." Cloud murmured simply, a fond tenderness to his words though his expression betrayed nothing. Zack always did have a knack for joking about everything…for making Cloud smile. His heart felt warm and light.. for the first time in ages.

"Yea, well," Zack smirked and shrugged. "I'm not the moron who crashed his bike on the highway." He set the first cup of empty coffee down, and reached for the second. "Since when did you start riding anyway?" He asked, before he could take his first sip, "What happened to that legendary motion sickness of yours?" He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him.

Tifa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zack was openly teasing, and poking fun at Cloud, about crashing his motorcycle and his old motion sickness, and Cloud just took it and threw it back...

"Unbelievable.." she mumbled just staring at the two.

Cloud had an embarrassed flush on his cheeks, frowning a little to Zack's recollection of his motion sickness. "..it's been a long time." He had only been a teenager then..that hardly counted now. "A few years back." Cloud said easily to the other question. "And if you and Tifa weren't so annoying I wouldn't have had to leave." He wasn't blaming it on them, but their unyielding chatter had drove Cloud out of the home and onto his bike. "..but you didn't remember me then."

Zack grimaced and looked away slightly, "I know.." he murmured.

Cloud laid casually against the pillows, his body trying to relax, the pain killers almost flushed from his system -- he could definitely feel the pain in his body, lungs, and head. The sweat was beading on his skin but he tried to ignore the rapid heat along his spine or the ache in his brain. He wanted to stay awake.. stay out of his sickly stupor so he could focus on the real Zack.

God..

It was hard getting used to him.

Getting used to all this familiarity.

Zack's mako eyes easily caught the sweat starting to beak on Cloud's body, and his keen ears had picked up the slightly elevated heartbeat. "You're talking yourself stupid, we'd never do something like that." He reached over the bed and pressed the small red button, signaling for a nurse to come in, they'd need someone to change out the pain medication.

Slipping away from the bed Zack walked over to the sink and easily picked up one of the dry rags that had been left there. Easily running it under the cool water, he wrung it out before he walked back to the bed.

"I didn't remember you, but I do now, but what I said was true." Zack murmured in a lame attempt to defend himself, he gently eased a fraction of his weight against the mattress so he could lean over and gently dab at Cloud's face, and neck.

Cloud turned his eyes on the man, watching him with a keen gazed, slightly glazed from the newfound pain. The feel of the cool wet rag across his face and neck was welcoming and he found himself easing into the touch, his eyes closing, his head tilted back on the pillow, exposing the curve of his neck. Cloud didn't normally like to be touched by anyone but he welcomed this feeling.. welcomed Zack.

The nurse walked in minutes later, her eyes looking over the three people in the room. Zack easily told about her about the pain medication and the young woman went to work adjusting this and that, sending new drugs to Cloud's system.

"No.." The blonde protested lamely as the woman left the room and Cloud started to feel that confusing prickle at the back of his brain that spread through his whole body.

The pain killers began to numb everything..

"Yes, Spike." Zack continued to dag the cool cloth against Cloud's skin, occasionally trying to smudge the dried blood away. "I'm not going anywhere..so just relax, enjoy the ride, and get better." He gently traced the curve of Cloud's neck with the rag, before he replaced it with his fingers, "Go back to sleep.."

Tifa could only stare. She had no idea that Zack held that much power over Cloud. Absolutely no idea. Cloud had never submitted to anyone, not ShinRa, not Kadaj, not even Sephiroth. But, he did under Zack's careful hand and smooth words..

"..You two are unbelievable.." She said again, her coffee half gone, resting in her hands. "No wonder he lost it when you were gone."

Zack turned to look at Tifa, only to give her a shrug, "He's pretty easy to figure out when you figure it out."

Tifa rolled her eyes, "No one's figured it out, other than you."

"Well I guess that makes me special." Zack gave her a beaming smile, before he looked back at Cloud, "Hear that Spike, I'm special."

Cloud wanted to counter. Wanted to say something witty, something to get that grin off his face but he was coming up short. The drugs were starting to really get to him, really drag him under and he was finding it hard to keep focused. He moaned in the back of his throat, his blue eyes slipped shut as Zack continued to utter gentle words and those nice touches of the cloth on his heated skin.

It was hard to control his reactions, he was completely relaxed under Zack's touch and a little embarrassed by the sound he had made in front of Tifa but for some reason he couldn't care much about it.

He felt so good..Warm and weightless..That silly smile was perking his lips again as Cloud let the drugs do their thing.

Mm.. he loved Zack..

Tifa watched Cloud drop off and just stared at Zack. "Who are you and what have you done with my brooding Cloud?" She asked a small smile on her face.

Zack turned to her and winked, "That's my dirty little secret."

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and all the faves and alerts! Ahh it makes me happy!! FYI this story is far from over! It gets good! ^_^

I'm glad you guys love our Zack and Cloud! They really were a nice change from Naruto and Sasuke.

Leave a review!! ^_^

Luvs!


	7. Chapter 7

"Ghost"

'Chapter 7'

By: Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Cloud had been in the hospital for a grueling seven days.

The doctors had gradually weaned him off of the pain medication, letting the blond finally get used to his rather immobile condition. His shoulder had healed – back in place if not a bit tender and sore, he couldn't do any heavy lifting, but normal everyday tasks wouldn't be a problem. They said he was healing quite well, but he still had a long way to go.

He still had that unpleasant pain in his chest, there wasn't much the doctors could do for his ribs besides the pain pills they had already prescribed. Zack was in charge of giving them to the blond, the hospital didn't want anyone getting addicted. His right leg was completely useless and he'd have to rely on the help of crutches if he wanted to move around. On the bright side, the bruises and cuts had healed nicely and nothing left a long-lasting scar.

The only visitor Cloud had was Zack – Tifa had to return to the bar a few days before, she couldn't let the work and bills pile up and now they had to start paying for Cloud's hospital bills – Tifa trusted Cloud in Zack's care and visited when she found the time but otherwise was pretty much gone from the facility. Cloud was on his last day of his stay – patched up and currently in a wheelchair Cloud was finally set to go home. Tifa had brought clothes earlier for him to change into and much to his own embarrassment Zack had to help him change and ultimately see him naked.

It was nothing intimate…

Cloud should really be used to Zack seeing him naked, but that had been ten years ago and it felt like, even though they had been lovers, they would have to start all over again. Cloud had become more introverted than he had ever been, not the care-free teenager with a heart to give anymore. It had died the day Zack did and he was still having a hard time trying to revive it, despite the living memory before him. It was hard to understand how he felt, hard to find words for the cryptic emotions playing in his head.

They hadn't held a conversation either, but that was mainly due to the fact that pain medication made it hard for Cloud to remain stable enough to grasp what was going on. Mainly the drugs made him into an affectionate numb mess who couldn't think of anything past the fact he was in love with Zack and that him being so close made him smile like a retard.

Ugh…Definitely not the strong man he normally was.

He felt embarrassed and pathetic from the whole ordeal, and his head hung low, trying to hide his face beneath his sun-kissed spiky bangs. The nurse wheeled him all the way to the car, it was policy, they had to see the patients all the way to their vehicle to ensure their well-being and let the hospital off the hook for any legal matters.

Zack had helped him into the car and Cloud hadn't looked at him or said a thing. The car ride was awkward and must have been the longest twenty minutes of his life…

* * *

That had been four days ago.

Cloud had since then cooped himself up in his room – he wouldn't suffer the embarrassment of limping down the stairs so Tifa could hover over him, instead she had been sending Cloud's meals up with Zack. Cloud had become a little more depressed than before, but the man had never dealt with being wounded well. He hated being cared for and waited on, it made him feel like a child and he just couldn't stand it. Maybe a reason as to why his tongue had run away from him, and he hadn't felt like trying to talk to anyone… not even Zack.

Tifa and Zack had been dealing with his mood pretty well…so far, but he was unsure how long _that_ was going to last.

Cloud was currently lying on his bed, crutches near the door, a clear sign that the man had yet to even use it, except for when he had forced himself up the stairs to his room. He was shirtless except for the stark white bandages that were strung around his middle and over his right shoulder. He was wearing a loose set of black pants and his feet were bare. Cloud had recently showered – his hair damp and smelling of something floral. That had been a trying task in itself, due to his inability to stay upright without leaning against something. But… an hour later the man had miraculously made it to his bed, clinging to the walls, dresser, and night table until he finally collapsed on the mattress.

It hurt to breathe but Cloud refused to take the medication – he didn't like how it made him feel. He'd rather deal with the unpleasant ache then become a numb moron. It was probably close to noon and to Cloud's curiosity not one person had came to visit him today.

…had he finally scared them off?

----

Zack was sitting at the kitchen table, his head tilted back, his gaze on the ceiling. His arms were hanging over the back of the chair, his legs spread lazily.

Cloud was becoming more and more difficult. Was this how the blond had been before Zack had come back? God, he hoped not, but something told him it was closer to the truth than what he wanted to believe. Had he really screwed the blonde up that much with his almost-death?

"You're going to hurt your neck." Tifa started. She walked past the dark haired man and carefully tilted his head up, before she let go, only to watch his head fall right back to where it had previously been, "What's wrong?"

"…He's being a shithead."

"No, he's being Cloud." Tifa corrected, "Although the words tend to correlate." She knew it was a bit late, but she was getting lunch together.

Both Zack and Tifa had heard Cloud stumble around upstairs and manage to take a shower. Neither wanted to know how much that had hurt.

"...Has - has he always been like this?"

"Since you?" She asked looking over her shoulder, "Pretty much."

"...Right." Zack slowly stood up and walked up behind Tifa looking over her shoulder to the food. "We'll sneak a pain pill in." He smirked, "Spike's gonna be hurtin' for sure."

"He'll find it." Tifa gave him a knowing smile and shook her head, "He always does."

"Not if I mix it with the soup." Zack answered back in a sing-song tone. He walked over to the counter and easily picked up the orange prescription bottle and fished out two pills. Humming to himself he looked around the kitchen for plastic bag before he started meandering outside.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked a confused look on her face. She didn't understand how Zack was going to accomplish his little, 'Mission'. She jumped when she heard a smashing sound, like a hammer coming down on wood. "What the hell..?"

Zack came back inside a few minutes later, a crinkled back with nothing but powder inside.

She shook her head and laughed. It could work...maybe..if they were lucky. "You have a death wish."

"I did it before, when he was a grunt, kid never knew what hit 'em." He smirked as he opened the bag and started to dump the powder in to the soup before he stirred it up. Cloud would never know.

There were two sandwiches and a bowl of soup on the tray. Zack had a bottle of water, which was in his other hand as he started up the stairs, still humming a nameless song to himself. Pushing the door open, he smiled gently down at the half naked man, "Morning sleeping beauty." he teased lightly as he kicked the door shut, "Room Service." He sat down in a chair he had dragged over with his foot and presented the tray to Cloud, holding up the water bottle for the man to see. "Hungry?"

Cloud's unusual eyes scanned the contents on the tray before shifting back to Zack's happy face. God it was so weird seeing him.. he was always so damn happy, always full of life.

..it was weird. Still a little too weird.

Cloud's shoulders were tensed and his breathing was still labored from his stumbling movements from bathroom to bed. The pain was creeping along his spine he tried his damnedest to ignore it -- despite the bit of sweat on his brow that he hoped would pass for moisture since his hair was still damp.

"A little.." He offered, reaching for the bottle and wincing -- his body didn't like being moved much and the flicker of pain across his eyes told Zack this despite Cloud's want to make it known he was still suffering from his self-inflicted unscrewed the cap and took a few tentative sips, completely ignoring the steaming soup and sandwich.

Zack knew the moment he stepped in Cloud was suffering. The kid was moving around too much. He would let Cloud take his time, he always stayed with the blond, occasionally munching on the food he wouldn't eat.

"How was the shower? Feel good?" He asked. He carefully shifted the tray onto the nightstand and moved around in his chair so he was sitting in it backwards, his forearms resting on to, pillowing his chin. "I know my first shower after getting out the ward felt like Heaven." He smiled gently at the memory, "Then I'd go and steal you from where ever you were." He smirked.

Cloud was more complicated now..and he needed to figure him out.

He remembered.

Cloud's mako blue eyes grew distant a moment, lost in thought as he sipped the water carefully. He didn't turn his eyes back on Zack, continuing to look down at his feet at the end of the bed.

"..didn't feel that good." He said after a moment, his first attempt at bridging a gap between the two of them in almost two weeks..

Zack refrained from all the '_I told you so.._' comments, and just gave the blond a gentle smile in return.

"It'll get easier." He said trying to encourage him. "How're the ribs holding up?" He asked, he knew that out of all the injuries the ribs would bother Cloud the most, sitting or lying down he could forget about his leg and shoulder, but his ribs would still be a bother. His brows drew together ever so slightly as he asked, showing a small bit of concern for the blue, green eyed man.

"Okay."

It was clear that now Cloud was a man of few words. He kept a lot to himself and didn't like speaking openly of his pain or his problems. He set the water on the table, taking in a quick breath from the movement it took -- he had to almost turn himself towards the table and that was definitely something he shouldn't be doing. He let the inhaled breath go in a slow exhale, trying to ignore the spasm down his spine as he reached for the warm bowl of soup.

..he didn't feel like trying to eat the sandwich, he really hadn't had much of an appetite at all. He drew the spoon lazily around the bowl like a child playing with his food, not yet pulling trying to taste it -- almost as if testing the waters. He kept his eyes focused on the amber liquid, on the steam as it came to tickle his nose, he inhaled the heavy scent of the inviting nourishment but ignored the craving to taste. He was preparing himself.. he'd have to lift his arm again and his shoulder didn't like that and neither did his ribs.

God..

This sucked.

Zack's brows drew even closer together as he noticed Cloud's stalling. Was the pain that bad? Getting up from his chair he stepped over to the bed and sat down next to the blond, carefully taking the bowl out of his hands.

"You should have said something to me if you were hurting this much." He murmured gently setting the bowl aside.

Soup..

Soup was gone now..

Cloud sighed as Zack took a seat next to him, looking to him with a passive expression. "..I'm fine." He lied easily, laying heavily back into the pillows now that he had nothing to focus on.

He had been a little hungry..

Cloud decided to close his eyes thinking maybe the man might leave if he did so -- if he looked like he was trying to go to sleep.

"Cut the crap, Cloud." Zack's voice changed, serious now. "You're lying to me, you're trying to hide things from me, and you're acting like you don't give a shit about anything." He pointed out just a few of things he had observed over the time he been there, "What's wrong with you? You never used to be like this, it's like you forgot how to trust...or be human for that matter."

He knew it was blatant, but he felt like it needed to be said. He wasn't going to fall for petty little tricks like closing eyes and even breathing.

Cloud opened his eyes, just looking straight at the man, Zack's face hovering close to his. His words stung.. but maybe..it was the truth. He hadn't let a soul in his protected little bubble since Zack had died. He had become nothing more than a tool -- friendships were lasting but not needing, Cloud didn't appear to ever care about anyone. He had no heart once Zack died. He had been a shell moving from place to place from the current of others. Nothing was his own, he had no life to live anymore. The only person able to get remotely close to him was Tifa.. and that was over years of determination until finally she knew the ins and outs of Cloud Strife. Cloud valued people only for what they could do for him, he didn't let his heart live, didn't let it beat for anyone once Zack drew his final breath.

..but now he was alive.

He had come to terms with that. But.. for some reason he was still having trouble letting his heart beat, letting it fully soar again in the bliss it had once encountered. Though.. this was years of struggle, years of anguish, the walls were thick and the prison Cloud had created for himself had lost it's single door to the outside world. He was condemned.. a damned soul since the day Zack died. But now he wasn't dead. It was definitely screwing with his head, screwing with his state of being, with his very existence..

But how to say all this? How to find the words and tell Zack his mental mumbling?

..he couldn't.

Cloud stared silently, his blue-green eyes holding a million emotions but his lips held tight and gave nothing away, "..I'm just tired."

Another lie.

_Another_ lie.

It was starting to really irritate Zack.

"Stop lying to me." Zack sighed and rubbed his temples, looking away from Cloud. "You know I hate that." He added.

Why was Cloud so determined to be alone?

"Do you like pushing people who care about you away?" He asked, his voice low. "Do you like pushing me away?"

_No._

Cloud hated it.

Hated that he had kept everyone on the edge around himself, and he hadn't let anyone get close. That no matter how happy everyone else was he could never be a part of that joy..

It hurt.. It had killed him over the years, made him this quiet brooding mess that he was now.

A shell.. A nothing..

Cloud saw the irritation cross Zack's face, his eyes bright with annoyance. Cloud continued to watch him with an even gaze, aware of how close they were and yet how far apart they were becoming, "No.."

That was the truth. A quiet whisper of it, but a truth none the less.

_Truth. Finally._

Zack let out a small sigh, "Why do it?" He asked his voice still low, but losing some of its annoyance. What had he done to Cloud..all those years ago? God he had fucked up.. He should have never said those things to the blond.

"I'm tired.." Cloud tried again, turning his gaze away from Zack -- back to the end of the bed, his body laying heavily against the pillows for support. He tried to concentrate on his breathing.. tried to ignore Zack and their close proximity, tried to ignore the budding hurt that was coursing across his brain from times he wanted to forget. "I..don't want to talk about..this right now." He murmured softly, hoping if he was a little clearer Zack would leave him alone.

Zack was torn, Cloud was just being difficult, but then again, he wanted this whole mess to stop. He shook his head, "This is ridiculous," he murmured, "You're just being difficult, and it's really starting to piss me off." He ran his fingers through his now short hair. He'd have to grow it out again. "I think.." He paused letting out a sad sigh, "I think what bothers me the most is what I said to you that day on the cliff. Telling you to take my dreams and live my life." he shook his head, "That was selfish. I should have told you to live your dreams and your life."

He stood slowly and easily slid his hands in his pockets, "It's just sad… what I said messed you up this badly...feels like you don't trust anyone anymore," He shrugged again and gave Cloud a soft smile, "Guess that's my fault...eat your soup." he mumbled as he started towards the door, head down.

_Come back.._

Cloud had no idea what to say, how to make it better and then Zack was just on his feet and heading for the door. The blond watched him with an emotionless gaze but inside he was screaming. He was beginning to hate himself -- he had no idea what he wanted, what he wanted to say or how he was supposed to feel. Cloud watched the doorway a long while even after Zack was completely gone. Cloud reached for the soup -- ignoring the pain and focused on trying to eat.

-----

Zack went back to his own room and let the door close part way. Everything between him and Cloud was a mess. He hated it, he wanted things to go back to the way they had been...10 years ago..That was such a long time. Sighing he laid down on his bed, and rubbed his forehead. Cloud was Cloud...but this...this was an, "_Emo Cloud_" as Reno would have said back at the tower.

"...That's so true.." Zack whispered to himself. Rolling over to his stomach, he buried his face into his pillow and looked at the wall. In his mind, he could see a young Cloud next to him, blushing. He realized, that Cloud was gone. He was never coming back either..

No, Zack had made sure of that when he forced that promise on Cloud years ago.

-----

Cloud had ate the whole bowl of soup -- each bite and he wasn't feeling the pain anymore, he could raise the spoon to his lips and he couldn't feel the ache in his ribs anymore. He had placed the empty bowl on the nightstand and he was feeling much better than he had in days..Cloud's breathing was even, not as labored because he could no longer feel the pain. Where had Zack gone..?

Details were becoming a blur again.. He felt like he was on drugs.. like in the..

Then it hit him.

_Bastard.._

He had drugged him and yet all Cloud could do was smile. He.. remembered when Zack used to do that.. when he was younger, when he tried to ignore the pain years back.

_Zack.._

Tifa started up the stairs almost an hour after Zack had gone pushing Cloud's door open, she blinked as she stared at the relaxed face, and slight smile.

"..I'll be damned." She muttered. It had worked. She noticed that Zack was gone, looking down the hall she caught sight of his door part way open and made a small face. Looking back to Cloud she moved further into the room. "You look like you're doing alright now." She smiled gently and took the seat that Zack had taken over an hour ago.

Cloud's bright eyes fell on the woman and he tried to sit up a little straighter, not looking so relaxed and slumped over but it was hard. The drugs were definitely welcomed. His smile faltered a little, knowing Zack drugged him but it was hard to find irritation in his numb mind. "..mm." He murmured simply, focusing on her figure.

"You're so doped up.." She muttered just watching Cloud try and move around on the bed. She caught sight of the finished soup, but the sandwiches still remained. Perhaps he wasn't hungry anymore. "Did you and Zack talk?" She asked carefully.

A doped up Cloud was a little more talkative than a sobered Cloud, "..no."

_Not really.._

"He's mad at me.."Cloud ran a hand through his hair -- the action causing his breathing to hitch but the pain didn't register so he didn't care much about it.

"Cloud, Zack doesn't really get mad." She pointed out a small smile on her lips. Her trained eyes didn't catch the hitch in his breathing. "He gets frustrated and sad, but I highly doubt that man could ever have an angry bone in his body when it comes to you, although you are pushing it." She added on, her head tilting in thought. She watched Cloud carefully for a moment before she licked her lips, "Do you not trust him anymore?"

Cloud was caught a little off-guard by the question. It was hard to really answer such deep questions, it was hard to pick through his fragile mind and find the memories and emotions needed to understand the complexity of what Tifa was asking him.

_Trust?_

It was hard..to say. He knew he loved Zack. There was that tiny smile.. those bright eyes..

_Zack.._

A piece of him was scared. Scared that the moment he let his heart breathe again Zack would die for real. He couldn't take losing him a second then again he didn't know why Zack was so mad. He also didn't know why no matter his love he didn't really want to branch out and touch Zack.. to lay against him, to feel him again.

Tifa narrowed her eyes at the lack of response. That could only mean one thing.

"You treat him as if he were going to fade away." She pointed out, not knowing she hit the head on the nail. "He's not going to go anywhere you know." She stood up and started to collect the dishes. "He's here to stay, you're nightmares aren't going to come true." She shifted the dishes to the chair she had been sitting on before she sat down next to Cloud and reach out to cup his cheek. "He just wants to love you. You want to love him, but you some reason, you're holding back." She shrugged and let her hand drop. "We just don't know what to do to prove to you that he really is here, and he's not going anywhere." She stood up and collected the dishes. "So do something fast, because he's going to eat us out of house and home soon, I had no idea Soldiers ate that much.." She laughed slightly before she leaned and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Get some sleep."

_Sleep.._

Sleep sounded good..

Her words had washed ashore in Cloud's sleep-muddled mind and he was having trouble finding the true meaning of them. He slowly shifted his frame down the bed, closing his tired eyes and letting the drugs do their thing. He felt numb and weightless.. and happy.

Dreams wouldn't bother him tonight ..just a long dreamless sleep.

Tifa sighed gently as he watched Cloud shimmy down his bed frame. Any other day, it would have been rather humorous, it was almost a childish action, it reminded her of Denzel.

...that would be another surprise for Zack..Cloud's foster child..well, her's and Cloud's really. Mostly hers. The orphaned boy had started calling Tifa 'Mom' recently, and very rarely had he let 'Dad' slip out when he had been referring to Cloud. She quietly made her way out of the room and wandered down the hall towards Zack's room. Just peaking in she caught sight of the man on his side, seemingly asleep. Closing the door, she started back downstairs and towards the kitchen.

Maybe having Denzel back would help cheer Cloud up..he and the boy always seemed happy around each other. Setting the dishes down she reached for the phone and started to dial a familiar number.

* * *

An: Sorry for this being so late. I got caught up in life and then got lazy with it. You people need to remind me NOT to do that. I'm horrible at updating on a regular basis. It's a miracle that it made it this far. I've been super busy working on 2 new role plays with Emo Fox. Heaven forbid our minds actually stop workin…which I doubt.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Ghost"

'Chapter 8'

By: Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Cloud had slept for hours. He didn't know what time it was, but it was still light out, maybe late afternoon? He hadn't slept that long unless he had slept clean to the next day, but for some reason he didn't think so. The drugs were out of his system and he was starting to feel the ache in his ribs and back again. He groaned when he turned on the bed, trying to ignore everything.

Hadn't Tifa came in and talked to him?

It was blurred memory, and he ran a hand through his hair and squinted at the closed door before he looked around the room. The dishes were gone. He strained his hearing and he caught the sounds of voices. A woman, Tifa... and someone young, a child's voice breaking the silence of downstairs.

A child..?

Cloud was having trouble piecing thoughts together to form one coherent answer, he rolled onto his good side and tried to steady himself.

..what time was it?

* * *

Tifa smiled gently at the worry in Denzel's bright eyes, "He's going to be fine, sweetie." She said kneeling down next to him, "He's upstairs sleeping right now." She gently ran her fingers through Denzel's unruly hair, "Do you want to see him? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." She added, "But just remember, you're going to have to play nice around him for a while

Denzel nodded slowly, his eyes still on Tifa's warm wine eyes.

_Cloud was in a crash? _The thought had sent a chill down the child's spine and he was having trouble wrapping his mind around it.

_Cloud's supposed to be indestructible!_

Denzel looked to the stairs then back at Tifa, "Yeah.." He said in a quiet tone, slowly leaving Tifa's company and walking towards the steps. He paced his way up to the second floor, passing the first room and unable to contain his childish curiosity. The door was open a little, it was never open, unless someone else was staying with them…and Denzel found himself peeking in.

There was a man in there.

_Zack._

Tifa told him a little about Zack, how he was living with them now.. she had told the boy that the older man was an old friend of his dad's.

_Well, Cloud isn't really my dad, but, I liked to think of him as my dad now…_

His pale eyes scanned the bare room and the man's sleeping back on the bed before he pulled himself away from the door. He pushed Cloud's door open, his breath catching in his throat as he met the blonde's sleepy eyes.

"Cloud." A smile graced his childish features and he stepped into the room -- not caring if Cloud might want to be alone.

He missed him.. He had been scared for him..

Cloud looked up suddenly, wincing as his back protested from the quick movement. He propped himself on his left elbow, the angle making it a little hard to breathe.  
_  
Denzel?  
_  
"What're you--?"

"Mom called me." The child said easily, keeping that boyish smile of his up.

Tifa stepped through the door, the small smile that always appeared on her lips whenever Denzel called her mom on her lips appeared, "I figured we all could use the perk up." She set her hands on Denzel's shoulders and smiled down to the boy. "Glad to see you were actually awake though." She teased slightly, "I was going to have him tickle your nose if you weren't."

She never would have done that, not with Cloud's ribs the way they were. She would eventually have to introduce Denzel to Zack... but for now that could wait.

This was their family time.

Cloud laid back down on his side, pillowing his head under his arms unable to get to a better position. His mako blue eyes followed the boy then Tifa as the woman entered the room.

Denzel took a seat at the edge of the bed, crossing his legs and turning his gaze to Tifa then back to Cloud, "How're you feeling?"

Cloud grunted to the question, he was doing better,."..not bad."

Tifa smirked as she sat at Cloud's knees, carefully not to jolt them too badly, "He's been a pain."She added to Denzel smiling to the boy, her son. "Think you can get him to lighten up?" she asked. She knew she wasn't fighting fair, but as they said.__

All's fair in love and war.

Cloud turned his half-hearted glare on the child who was grinning to Tifa. He frowned a little, feeling ambushed and not liking it.

Where was Zack?

_..save mee..._

Cloud huffed into his arms, feeling both people near his legs and knowing there was no way out of 'catching up'. Sure he had missed the runt.. but he didn't know if he wanted to deal with him just yet. He was trying to deal with the results of the crash and the fact that his dead ex-boyfriend was now alive.  
_  
God Tifa.. great timing.._

Denzel grinned to Cloud, he scooted to his good leg, leaning against it, "Whose Zack?"

Cloud closed his eyes then, pinched them shut and tried to ignore the question. "..I knew him when I was a soldier."

Denzel tilted his head, he was a fellow Soldier?  
_  
Cool._

Hm.. Denzel wanted to meet this, Zack, now.

Tifa threw off the half hearted glare. She knew she was pushing Cloud, but that had been the entire point. Cloud really couldn't say no to Denzel, "You'll meet him soon, after he wakes up." She stood up and ruffled the boy's light bronze hair. "But I need to go to the store." She started to leave the room, "He eats almost as much as you do!" She smiled back at the boy. "Just go wake him up if you need anything."

"Can I go to the store with you?" Denzel asked suddenly, springing up from the bed and catching Tifa's arm. It was obvious Cloud had just woke up.. he needed a few moments alone before he'd really be in his good mood.

Denzel knew Cloud by now.. knew how to approach him and when was the best or worst times. Maybe if he killed some time with Tifa and when they came back maybe Cloud would be in a better mood and maybe this Zack guy would be awake.

Tifa smiled down to him and nodded, "Go get your coat." She let him bound out of the room, before she looked back at Cloud and shrugged innocently. "What can I say, he missed you." She teased lightly before she stepped out of the room.

* * *

Almost an hour later the two returned with grocery bags in their arms. Tifa had a majority of them, but Denzel had taken his share as well. Stepping into the kitchen she smiled at the boy in front of her, "You got them?" She looked up and caught sight of Zack walking down the stairs yawning, arms stretched above his head.

He paused when he got to the bottom of the stairs and stared at the boy..  
_  
...There's a kid living with Tifa and Cloud?_

The boy turned, he had bright blue eyes.

_...No way.. is he..?_

Tifa smirked at the small look of confusion on Zack's face, "Denzel." She reached out and set a hand on the boy's shoulder and turned him towards their guest, "This is Zack, he's Cloud's friend. Zack this is Denzel."

Zack blinked before he looked down to the kid and gave him a smile and a slight wave, "Hey there."  
_  
...There are too many similarities between Denzel and Cloud..  
_

Denzel took in the sight of the man, the groceries now on the table his arms free. He kept his back straight as he regarded the man, his blue eyes almost seeming to weigh him.

_Soldier huh..?_

Denzel extended his hand keeping his chin high. "I'm Denzel Strife, it's nice to meet you." His voice was even, it was clear he was trying to impress his father's friend with his good manners.

Zack smirked down to the kid. He couldn't shake off the growing pit that started to form in his stomach..

_Is this…is this why Cloud refuses to acknowledge me? This child..Denzel? His son..?_

"Hey kiddo," he reached his own hand out, and smiled down to the boy, "I'm Zack Fair."

_...The smile, the eyes...even the hair...all traits of Cloud..The light colored hair could just be.._ _No, you're letting you mind run away with you..._

But he couldn't deny the facts in front of him. Denzel could only be Tifa's and Clouds..

"How long did you know my dad?" The child asked, easily using the affectionate term since Cloud wasn't present. He knew Cloud still wasn't used to being called a father so he curbed the term whenever the blonde was near. Denzel took a seat at the dining table, his bright blue eyes following Zack and not catching the quiet confusion smoldering in his mako blue eyes.

Zack walked over to the table. His heart was beating heavily in his chest.

_Dad..Cloud was Dad...Cloud was a Dad..  
_  
He kept his smile from faltering, "Ahh...I've known him since..I think he was about 15." He answered, "Somewhere around there.." He smirked. "He was a scrawny thing back then too." He gave the boy a wink, "Isn't that right, Tifa?"

Tifa let out a small laugh and nodded, focused on putting the groceries away, "Don't let him hear you say that."

Zack chuckled and looked back to the boy, "How old are you?"

"Nine." He said easily, "Wow.. you've known him since he was fifteen?" He tilted his head showing a keen interest in Zack.

_He looks kinda like Cloud..their eyes…they glow…kinda, oh well.. Okay maybe he doesn't look that much like Cloud._

Denzel smiled at his little realization, Zack had the same eyes but Zack was much bigger than Cloud and his hair was such a dark black. "Did you know my mom back then too?" He asked, referring to Tifa as he watched Zack across the table.

"We met a couple times." He answered, bending the truth a bit. "She was about the same age too." He added thinking back to the days where everything had gone wrong...

When Sephiroth had destroyed Cloud and Tifa's home.

"After that I was sent a way for a while, and I just got back." He had to admit, it wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't the completely truth either. "You're mom was scrawny then too." He teased.

"Zachary Fair!" Tifa scolded.

Zack could only chuckle. The ache in his chest never leaving him. This was the reason for Cloud's strange behavior towards him.. this was it, the boy, his child...

Denzel didn't notice the pain in Zack's eyes, his smile had hid it well and he didn't question it. He knew Tifa too?

Small world!

"Let's go visit him." He said boldly, getting off the chair, "He should be happier now, I'm sure he missed us while we were gone." He reached out to take Zack's larger hand, "C'mon.."

Zack let the child take his hand.__

It's so small.. He has Cloud's fingers..

"Okay, okay!" The blue eyed man stood and let the boy lead him, the boy's finger were wrapped around more of Zack's first finger that his palm. He watched as Denzel lead them upstairs back towards Cloud's room.

Denzel had Zack tethered by his hand, pulling him along and oblivious to the pain he was causing in the older man. "Cloud!" He called as he opened the door, coming into the room and noticing how the bedside lamp was on.

The whole room was bright and the child took notice of the soldier lazing on the bed. His body was relaxed once again propped up on a mass of pillows, his limbs spread out easily before him.

"Hey.."

"Miss us?" Denzel smiled, crawling himself up on the bed and finally letting Zack's hand go. "He wanted to say hi too.."

Cloud's unusual blue eyes lifted to catch Zack's, unsure what the other man might be thinking, his eyes looked guarded and it confused Cloud.

"You never told me about him before." Denzel admitted, but then again Cloud wasn't very open with his past or emotions. "He's known you forever!" He smiled in childish innocence.

Zack let out a small laugh, "Not forever." The boy seemed so relaxed around Cloud, and so excited to see him. He hadn't caught the name change, his mind drifting to other places.  
_  
Cloud and Tifa....they had..? _He had to suppress a shudder, Tifa was a nice girl, but..

"He actually forced me up here." Zack teased as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed, watching Denzel sit on the bed, lightly leaning into Cloud's good side.

Cloud turned his gaze on Zack as the man sat in the chair next to the bed. For some reason Cloud was a little disappointed Zack hadn't taken a seat on the bed like he had earlier..But.. well.. there was a kid on it now and oddly enough Denzel could take up a lot of space if he really wanted to, sprawled out at Cloud's side his feet in the air as he laid on his stomach.

"Forced?" Cloud said easily, "You didn't want to see me?" For some reason it upset him, as if there was a spike driving between them, one Cloud wasn't ready for. Hell, he had been doing this to himself, hadn't he? Maybe Zack had finally given up… was that it then?

Cloud's heart started to hurt, he avoided Zack's eyes now, focusing on the child who looked at him with such adoring eyes.

_Why..? Why does everyone like me so much?_

He wanted to frown but he didn't make the effort not wanting to upset Denzel.

"Ahh Spike, I'm teasing!" Zack laughed slightly. "Little man over there just got excited and dragged me up the stairs before I knew what hit me, that's all." He narrowed his eyes slightly at the new emotion in Cloud's eyes.

...Had he not wanted Zack to learn about Denzel? Was that the pain he was seeing?

"Denzel." Tifa called out as she poked her head into the room, she smiled gently at the sight of him on the bed with Cloud. "C'mon sweeite, its bed time."

Zack almost let out a laugh at the pout on the boys face, but then again...it reminded him of Cloud. He looked down at the boy and smirked, "Better get goin'."

"Okay.." Denzel answered a defeated whine to his voice as he rolled off the bed, landing heavily on the floor before he scooted off to Tifa. "Goodnight!" He called back to the two men, standing in the doorway and watching them a long moment before Tifa gently grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the room.

Cloud watched the door long after it had been shut, now he was left alone in his room with Zack and it felt more awkward than ever. He stared at his feet, the shadows playing across his face. The room was coated in silence and Cloud didn't know the right thing to say to break the tension.

Zack leaned back in the chair and held his arms over his chest. One hand gently rubbing the back of his opposite arm, as if he were trying to keep it warm, but the motion was too slow for that.

"So.." He started, his voice quiet, as if he were forcing himself to speak, "..Tifa and you have a kid."

There.

He said it.

He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. God, if Cloud admitted to it - then that would mean the boy had been born just a year after his apparent death..

'..._Nice mourning period, Spikey_.' He thought sarcastically.

He refused to look at Cloud, but kept the creeping sadness and the betrayal out of his eyes. He couldn't fix what had been done, he could only accept it, and try and move on..

* * *

  
AN: Wow... so many story and favorite alerts! Yeay! My phone wouldn't stop going off - I have it programed so when I get an e-mail to my yahoo account it lets me know....You guys certainly like to send stuff at 3 am. Or maybe that's just the delay in my phone...if that's the case then my phone likes to send me a bulk e-mail with ALL the reviews and alerts stuff all at the same time.

^_^

Reivew! Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Ghost"

'Chapter 9'

By. Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

  
…_That's what this is about?_ _Oh thank god._

Cloud felt relieved, for a moment there he thought, from Zack's expression and tone, that he had really just moved on, didn't like Cloud's attitude and had given up.

He felt like he could breathe again, "No.." He said easily, turning his bright eyes on the man, the lamp sputtering next to them -- it was old, the bulb was bad, a reason as to why Cloud normally never bothered to turn on the light.

He caught the raw emotion in Zack's eyes and it hurt his heart, he wanted to reach for him but something kept him from doing that. His mouth was still a thin line but his blue-green eyes were softer than before.

"I found him." He said, "Down at Aerith's church, he had Geostigma and I brought him here, Tifa's been caring for him."__

What's Geostigma?

Zack blinked slight confusion rippling through his mind but didn't asked the question, "Oh.." He let out a long sigh, but his heart still felt weighed down.

_God, that scared me._

"..Okay." He breathed out a soft sigh of relief and glanced over to the flickering bulb and then back to Cloud's rather soft eyes, "I thought you went and had kids and didn't tell me." He smirked, trying to shake it off with laughter, but it was harder this time.

Cloud didn't like seeing the pain on Zack's face.

It hurt his core..

Eying him a long moment, Cloud noticed Zack's laugh didn't reach his eyes and his tone was strained. "..C'mere." He said boldly, gesturing with a weak hand to the space next to him, he wanted Zack close.

It was a need, a need to keep himself above water, to keep himself from remembering the pain in Zack's eyes... from remembering that he shouldn't let his heart be broken again.

Tifa had told him Zack wasn't a dream. Zack wouldn't leave again. But..how could she be certain? Cloud didn't know if he was ready for all the emotions again.. to trust..to love again.

Zack stopped at Cloud's request.

_Get on the bed?  
_  
No, his weight, it would throw Cloud off balance and cause him pain.

_But..Cloud's eyes.._

"....Okaay.." Zack drawled out. He slowly got up, easily and fluidly sliding himself onto the bed, next to Cloud. He tried to be carefully about how much weight he put down, so not to hurt the blonde.

Cloud sat stiffly a moment, aware of Zack near him -- the movement jarring him just a little but not enough to cause too much discomfort.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if Zack really believed him about Denzel. What if he thought he was lying?

Cloud felt himself leaning close to Zack, their shoulders against each other, Cloud's head tilted into the man's cheek. His mind was a mess, he was feeling guilty and lonely and hurt all at the same time. He just.. he wanted it to be like how it had been, wanted Zack to smile at him and tell him to stop moping

He still didn't say anything..

Zack slowly relaxed as Cloud rested against him a small smile gracing his lips, his eyes softened for the first time since he walked into the room.

"...Stop moping." He said in a light tone. It was still a little hard to believe that the child was not Cloud's, he looked remarkable like the man, but if Cloud said he wasn't, then he wasn't. Their fingers brushed together on the bed, but Zack made no move to loop them together, although his fingers did twitch for Cloud's, he held back, "You'll give yourself wrinkles."

"Shut up.." Cloud said, though an affectionate undertone laced in his words. He closed his eyes, inhaling Zack's unique scent and finally let himself relax. He wasn't ready. That little tingle of fear was in his heart and he just couldn't shake it.

Zack…he was so close and it felt so familiar yet different all at the same time. He wasn't the happy inexperienced child that had fallen in love, now Cloud was grown and all his pain had shaped the morose man he had become.  
_  
Where did that happy kid go?_

Cloud sighed gently, his fingers against Zack's but he hadn't reached to hold the larger hand. He was content just feeling the contact, from really telling him he was alive.

He wanted to.. he..

Cloud flicked his eyes to Zack's profile, watching him with keen interest but decided against what he had wanted. He closed his eyes again, concentrating on his breathing keeping in quiet and even so not to disturb his ribs.

Zack sat with Cloud, in what wasn't really a comfortable silence, but it wasn't an awkward one either. He let his eyes flicker down to their fingers once more. He had missed Cloud, he missed the feel of the other boy, now a man. Slowly, he looped their fingers together, and gave the calloused hand a gentle squeeze.

He didn't want Cloud to leave him again..And he didn't want to let Cloud go again..

Cloud was a little shocked by the feel of warm strong fingers around his own, the larger hand dwarfing his and bringing a shallow smile to his lips.

_Zack..._

He didn't want to keep being scared of this...of what he could have. It wasn't everyday your lover returned from the dead..

His heart could live again.

He just had to.. had...to trust.

Had to trust fate wouldn't be so cruel this time around.

"Zack?" Cloud's voice was quiet, a whisper as he turned his gaze to his. He eyed him quietly before he scooted a bit closer getting into a position so he could lean his head down against the man's chest.

His free hand was settled near his collar, his other hand still laced with Zack's. His chest hurt from the effort to keep the position but he forced himself.. he had to hear it. He pressed his ear against his stout chest, closing his eyes and reveling in the warmth that pulsed through the thin fabric.

Ba-dump..

Ba-dump..

Cloud's gentle smile was still present.

There it was..

He remembered the last time he had his head pressed to Zack's chest. He had heard labored breathing and the quiet sounds of a dying heart. But now, it was thick and alive, his breathing even and strong.

He..really was here..this really wasn't a dream.

Zack let out a quiet laugh, and gently wrapped his free arm around Cloud's shoulders. He let his eyes close and his head tilt back ever so slightly as Cloud shifted to listen to his heart. Relief flooded through him, a small smile on his lips.

There was his Cloud..

After a moment, he carefully shifted the two around on bed, his legs were on either side of Cloud, the blonde resting fully against his chest. Cloud's ear was still pressed to Zack's chest, and Zack's arms were wrapped loosely around Cloud's shoulders. He gently nuzzled the hair just behind Cloud's ear, eyes still closed, his smile still there.

This was just like it had been 10 years ago..

Cloud shuddered slightly from the contact as he felt Zack's breathing at the back of his ear. He kept listening to that thudding heartbeat aware that Zack was all around him, holding him gently and Cloud was forgetting about his pain.

It was like nothing had happened.

Like..yesterday.

Like this is how it always should have been.

God he had missed him..

So much..

Cloud was falling victim to his emotions, the ache in his chest more than just his ribs as he tried to hide his face in Zack's shirt.

He was getting too sentimental..

His throat was tight and he was trying not to lose it.

"It's okay, baby.." Zack murmured gently, carefully tightening his arms, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of Cloud's neck.

Cloud was breaking, but this time, Zack was there to catch him and help him stand up.

"I've got you.." he whispered. He shifted slightly, so he could slightly barricade Cloud within his body, wanting the man to feel safe, "I'm not going to let you fall."

"Zack.." He didn't know what he had wanted to say, didn't know why he had even uttered his name but that was the only thing he could wrap his mind around as emotion constricted his throat. He heard the man's warm strong voice and felt the sure lips on the back of his neck. He couldn't take it..

It was surreal..

He just..

He felt so weak and stupid when the tears finally came and an anguished sob ripped from his chest and caused him to tense from the pain.

Every time he breathed his lungs jolted his ribs and caused him to shudder in pain but he couldn't stop now. He barriers had finally broke.. the walls had come down and Cloud just couldn't stop it.

..he was finally mourning.

He just couldn't believe it.

His hand tangled in the front of his shirt, his head pounding with Zack's steady heartbeat he cried openly for the first time in years..

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I just didn't know how to break this whole scene up right. There's more to it. This is the slow section of the story, but I promise it'll pick up.

I feel so bad too! I haven't been writing back to all of you who set the story on Alert or favorite it or put ME on alert. I have no excuse for it either, I've just been plain lazy. You guys are taking the time to read and review or alert my story and I'm just sitting and watching - not giving back to you guys.

*huggles all the readers* I'M SORRY!! FORGIVE ME!!

..I need to think of a gift for you guys...any ideas??


	10. Chapter 10

"Ghost"  
'Chapter 10'

By: Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Zack only made soft hushing noises as Cloud cried. His warm hand moving gently up and down the man's back. His face was soft as he listened to the anguished cries. He would keep his promise he would catch Cloud.

Almost an hour later, Zack had carefully maneuvered Cloud and himself down to the surface of the bed. He carefully held Cloud's broken body against his own, his arm over the man's hip bone, so not to put pressure on his broken ribs. He had tucked Cloud's face under his chin, and was carefully threading his fingers through the blonde hair. He continued his small hushing sounds, trying to sooth the blonde.

Cloud's sobs had stopped a short while before.. now was only sniffles and hiccups. He felt like a child in Zack's arms -- like a little kid again, like he hadn't grown an inch since he had last seen him. He nudged his head under Zack's chin, his eyes burned and his throat hurt but he wasn't crying anymore and that was a plus.

Zack smiled as Cloud slowly quieted down, "See, I'm still here." He teased lightly. He wouldn't tease Cloud about the crying, hell back in the day he did enough crying for the both of them, "Feel better?"

Cloud's lips were in a strained frown as if he were fighting with the expression. He tilted his head towards Zack as he smiled warmly down to him and it made Cloud's heart start to beat a little faster, "..mm." He offered, not trusting his voice just yet, it might still be warbled from crying. He let his hand fall from Zack's shirt, feeling even more foolish for clinging to him like he had.. like he was a lifeline.

"..Sorry." He said after a moment in a tired tone, he averted his gaze, making a move to separate them.. as if he might've crossed a line or something. He still wasn't used to physical contact..but Cloud had yet to detangle his hand from Zack's, Cloud really didn't want to roll away from him.

"What are ya sorry for?" Zack kept his head down, waiting for Cloud to look back up to him, "You didn't do anything wrong." He pointed out, even though he knew the blonde was a bit upset about the crying, "Hell, Cloud, you've seen me cry lots of times, remember when I broke my favorite shoe? I cried. You laughed at me for it too."

He snickered at the memory, '_But Spiiiiiike, it was my _favorite_ shoe!_'

Cloud couldn't help but smile.

God..this was so familiar. The memories brought a new splash of emotion in his eyes as he turned his gaze back up to the brunette. He eyed him a long moment, inches apart, just watching him with those blue-green red-rimmed eyes. "..yeah. You were a cry baby."

Zack smirked and shrugged, "Still am." He reminded. Moving his arm, he gently brushed the dried tear tracks away with his warm fingers. "Give me a week, I'll probably cry about something." He teased lightly, his fingers lingering over the smooth skin of Cloud's cheek.

Cloud watched him a long moment, a gentle smile on his lips as he regarded Zack. He leaned in slightly to the feel of warm fingers on his cheek, to the fingers holding his face, "Probably." He agreed quietly, continuing to gaze at him with those big blue-green eyes.

It felt surreal.. dream-like.

Pop!

Cloud's breath hitched in his throat as he jolted to attention hissing from the pain in his side.

_What the hell?!_

It was picth black now..

_Oh.._

"..the light." He groaned trying to calm down and lay back but now the pain in his side and back was hindering him.

Zack carefully held Cloud in one place, before ever so slowly lowering him to the bed. He kept Cloud still, and gently cupped his cheek, "Easy..." he murmured. He could feel the tense muscles in Cloud's body, and the sweat break out at the strain, "What did I say about straining yourself?" He asked quietly still smiling.

Cloud allowed himself to be lowered back to the bed.. on his back now, trying to let his muscles relax as Zack perched half-way over him. The warm fingers on his cheek were distracting, but he was irritated that the light had scared him so badly. But.. he had been caught up in Zack's eyes and thus not paying attention to anything else..

..god he was like a kid again. A kid falling in love for the first time all over again. He smiled slightly, "..there should be some more bulbs in the closet." He offered but was unsure if Zack would care to go find one.

"You and I don't need light." Zack smiled gently. He was perched over Cloud's body resting on his forearm. His mako-infused eyes gazed down at Cloud in an affectionate expression, "..You've grown up so much.." He murmured.

Cloud's face and body had sharpened, and filled out leaving him a beautiful man.

"You're still so beautiful.."

Cloud gazed up at Zack, the moonlight trailing in through the window cast a silvery glow across the whole room. Zack's eyes were intense, holding Cloud's gaze so the man couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

It felt so familiar yet different..

They'd laid together so many times in the past but this was somehow different. Cloud was compelled to touch Zack.. his arm lifting and his fingers brushing over the man's cheek and across his temple. He fingered the smooth tendrils that shadowed the bright gaze.. running his fingers along his scalp before resting behind his ear.

Zack smiled gently down at Cloud, letting the man trace his face, letting him familiarize himself once more. He caught the smooth back side of Cloud's hand and cupped it gently. He knew he couldn't try anything on Cloud, he couldn't do anything, but it felt good to be pressed up against him once more. Slowly moving the hand towards his mouth, he pressed a soft kiss to the skin.

"...I still love you.."

Cloud was entranced by the feel of Zack's skin -- of the warmth of him. The lips on his fingers were soft and inviting and Cloud focused then on the man's plump lips.

..Zack..

"I..love you too." He said softly, letting his hand fall from his chin to his neck.. following the contour with deft fingers.

Zack kept his hand on Cloud's letting the blonde explore his face and neck. His expression was still tender, his smile growing as Cloud uttered the three words. Leaning down he gently nuzzled Cloud's cheek.

"I missed you.."

Cloud's hand trailed back to Zack's cheek as the man leaned in and rubbed their skin together in a casual manner.

Mm..

Cloud gently rested his hand under Zack's chin and slowly guided his face to his. "..I missed you too." He said in a soft tone, his bright blue-green eyes latching onto the other soldier's in a quiet understanding embrace.

In a slow deliberate movement Cloud began to lean in, hand still on his cheek, bright eyes sliding shut as he pressed his lips to Zack's.

Zack's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Cloud's lips against his own. They weren't trembling, they were sure of them self now. He kept the kiss light, despite the heavy heart beat in his chest that urged him to take it further. He slowly dragged his hand up Cloud's body, keeping his touch feather light, before his own hand rested on the blonde's neck.

God..

Cloud's body was screaming for Zack.. he felt so relaxed and at ease. He felt the light touches across his body, he wanted to move to them but his broken body kept him still. He moved his lips against Zack's wanting something more.. He felt the hand on his neck and moaned into the kiss -- it had been years, so many years without him.. without any human contact. His heart was hammering in his chest and his uneven breath caused a spasm of pain to rip down his spine.

"Zack.." He murmured against his lips, pulling back before he got too caught up in the inviting kiss..

_Damn.._He leaned back on the pillows, his blue-green eyes clouded, his lips swollen from the kiss and his cheeks starting to flush from pain and excitement.

Zack knew that would happen. He let Cloud relax back on to the bed, and gently ran his fingers through the man's hair, in relaxing gesture, "..Little out of shape there, aren't ya?" He teased, trying to divert Cloud's attention from the broken rib. The kiss had been just as amazing to him as it had been 10 years ago. His own body was excited, but he tried to keep it under control.

...This would be hard now, with Cloud so hurt, it would be quite a while before they could really do anything, "Aren't you supposed to be some big, bad warrior or something?"

Cloud rolled his eyes to the man perched above him.. trying to ignore the taste in his mouth. He licked his lips absently, tasting the remains of Zack.

_..he still tastes so damn good._

"I did crash my bike.." He reminded him though he knew Zack was well aware though he was just trying to keep the conversation light. Trying to keep it off what he wanted to do. His hands trailed lazily in Zack's hair at the back of his neck, teasing the flesh as he remained rather submissive under the soldier.

Zack knew that look and gently pulled back, "Hey now, if you keep doing that I might do something to hurt you, then I'd really cry." He smiled as he gently reached up and lightly gripped Cloud's wrist. He gently caressed the skin with his thumb as he gazed down into the blue, green eyes, "I want to too, but we can't."

"Want to what?" Cloud propped up on his good elbow, as if wanting to tempt Zack into doing something.. but at the same time Cloud didn't know if he was ready for more pain. He was pressed back against the pillows, his good leg coming up to trap Zack between his good leg and his stationary one. His knee rested on the man's hip and his intense mako infused eyes regarded the man almost in a tempting manner.

Cloud certainly was an aggressive little thing now..

Zack felt his heart race.

This wasn't good.

"Ahh C'mon, Cloud." He wiggled back slightly, trying to get out of the light grip, but not hurt the man at the same time. "You're busted up, you can't even lay on your right side, and you want me to get frisky with you?" He laughed slightly, he started to easily edge back slightly, trying to ease back from Cloud, "C'mon, don't try and seduce me, it just migh --- Wa!" Zack hadn't realized how far back he had been shifting, until he felt his back side slip off the bed only to take the bulk of his body with it.

Cloud was propped up watching as Zack inched further and further away from him. He knew he was only trying to do the right thing.. and Cloud wasn't really sure if his body could handle a little messing around right now.

..but he had missed him.

He wanted to feel his skin on his, he wanted to remember what it all felt like. And his taste.. Cloud had reached for him then, as he wiggled just a little more and then Zack had fallen right off the bed.

..just like that.

The man leaned back on the bed, a little frown on his lips as the other soldier was finally out of his reach, "..you don't want to touch me that bad?" He was trying to trap Zack back into contact. He leaned back against the pillows and laid himself out again for the man to see.

Zack glanced over at Cloud and immediately wished he hadn't. Little brat was _trying_ to seduce him!

"Ahh baby don't be like that." He begged, sounding more like a whine, "You're all busted up." He tried to explain, "I don't exactly want to be gentle with you!" He tried to hint at, "Besides you can barely breathe normally as is, you think sex is going to feel good on your ribs?" He tried again. Sitting up he rested his forearm on the bed, his blue eyes catching Cloud's, "I promise the moment you're ribs are healed we'll go at it, but not before that."

Cloud moved his good leg towards Zack's arm, running his toes over the smooth skin a moment almost in a gesture of thought.

..he was right. He knew the dark haired man was right. He could barely breathe, sex wouldn't help.. and it had been so long, he doubted he'd be able to handle it without being healed.

"..fine." Cloud murmured, not sounding so happy, almost pouting if he hadn't been so proud now to do it.

Zack smirked gently and caught the blonde's foot with his hand, "...You're still a little nympho for me, huh?" He asked slowly dragging Cloud's good foot closer to him, "I think you are.." he smiled devilishly before he licked the arch of Cloud's foot.

The feel of his tongue over his foot sent a chill down his spine -- pleasant yet ticklish all at the same time. His expression was soft as he regarded the other man but he tried to shrug the feelings off. He laid more casually to one side, closing his pretty blue-green eyes.

"..I don't know." Cloud murmured, "Are you still as good as you were?" He said, a slight smirk on his lips.

Zack drew away from Cloud's foot and gave him the infamous smirk, "Baby, no one forgets Zachary Fair." He said in a cocky tone.

Cloud's eyes were smoldering in the moon light as he leaned back on one arm, stretching his torso out to one side, exposing his sculpted chest under the tight black shirt. The blonde's cat-like eyes opened lazily as Zack spoke cockily and caught his attention.

"..is that right?" He murmured, feeling comfortable talking like this. The tight shirt left little to the imagination and those smoldering eyes sent a warm heat throughout Cloud's body. Pleasant memories of their coupling had been buried under the bad ones for much too long.. sadly Cloud had forgotten how Zack felt.. what it felt like to be under him, what his lips felt across his skin.

..everything.

Maybe a reason why he wanted to make a new memory and was too impatient to wait on the healing process his body had to go through first. His eyes spoke volumes without saying a word -- he wanted him, evident in the way he displayed his half-naked body for the man to see.

"You never forgot." Zack smirked he watched Cloud's expression for a moment before he blinked, "What? Don't tell me you forgot!" He exclaimed. That was a small hit to his ego..."Ahh, baby, I'd help you remember in a heartbeat if hadn't gone and gotten yourself broken." He teased. Zack was trying so hard not to play into the seducing eyes.

_Stupid Zack..Being like that.. All responsible and crap. _Cloud could tell his attempts weren't working and it was making him a little frustrated to say the least. He kept throwing out that sexy smirk and those smoldering eyes and yet the words that came out weren't the ones he wanted to hear.

He didn't want a, 'I would...buuutt...'

No.

He wanted Zack so damn bad and even more so because Zack was trying so hard not to want him. Blah.. Cloud tried to tame his own libido, shifting into his pillows and trying not to let the frown turn into a pout.

"..get on the bed." It was an order, he was sick of looking at Zack on the floor playing with his toes.. he wanted him back near him so he could at least focus on something to keep his mind off sex.

Zack smirked at the authoritive tone. Cloud was a man now, and not the shy teenager he had once been. Crawling back up on the bed, Zack laid on his stomach next to the blonde and smiled gently, "Yes, Sir?" He asked with a smirk.

Cloud watched him a long moment, that damn smirk was poisonous. He shifted so he was facing the other soldier, lifting his hand to boldly run his fingers through Zack's hair.

..he wasn't a kid anymore. He knew what he wanted now, how to get it, what buttons to push. He trailed his hand down the back of his neck, across his shoulders and back again. He kept his face expressionless as Zack questioned him as if for another order.

_Sir?_

He wiggled down the bed, just enough so he was eye level with Zack.. ignoring the ache of his ribs, wanting to do this, wanting to try to pull his last card. Cloud closed in on Zack's ear, his lips against the tender flesh, "..Zack.." His tone was concentrated, deliberate. "Make me remember."

Zack froze, the words sending a shiver down his spine, his blood filling his arousal.

That was not good.

It was as if Cloud_ knew_ that spot still.

_...probably doe, little brat._

Zack slowly pulled away, it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. His body and mind were all telling him something different, to go back and ravish the blonde body. He had asked for it. But his heart told him no. Cloud was hurt. "Cloud." He whispered, his voice shuddering, he closed his eyes, "I-I..I can't." he whispered, "You can hardly breath." he tried pointing out. This hurt him just as much as it would have hurt Cloud physically. "Don't make me do this...not tonight..please." He whispered.

Cloud watched him a long moment before he fell heavily into the pillows. He mashed his face in the soft fabric and just.. hid.

This sucked..

He was hard.

His skin was on fire.. Zack was right here and he couldn't do anything about it. He..couldn't torture Zack anymore, it was really only hurting himself too.

He knew they couldn't..

But damn it he wanted to..

"..sorry." He mumbled into the pillow, not looking up, he tried to relax himself.. tried to count backwards from ten and ignore the thought of Zack ravishing him.

"I, um.." Zack slowly started to peal himself away from the bed, nervously glancing down at himself.

Yep, he was real hard..

"I'm gonna go...sleep in my room.." he paused. He had to turn this around, "You might rape me in my sleep." He teased.

Cloud turned his face from the pillow, his smoldering eyes taking in the sight of Zack standing awkwardly next to the bed the tent in his pants a little more than obvious.

_Argh..This sucks so much.._

He mushed his face back in the pillow trying to ignore him. "..whatever."

_....This didn't go the way I planned._

Sighing, Zack turned and started towards the door.

Shower...He needed a cold shower…Ice cold.

"Alright, I'll see ya in the morning, hot stuff." He teased once more as he stepped through the door.

Leaning against it for a brief moment he let out a long, frustrated sigh before he pushed off of the door and bee-lined it to the bathroom. He immediately flipped the light on and shut the door, shirt already half way off.

Cold shower, cold shower.

Stepping into the icy spray he let out a wince and his natural defense was to try and back away but he forced himself to stay under the water. He shivered and twisted under the cold droplets until his teeth chattered.

"Way too close.."

* * *

AN: well there's chapter 10. It is longer, a bit boring for my tastes, but the action is coming. I really don't want to read reviews that just ask where the sex is, because then I feel like that's all you guys want to read. This obviously isn't that kind of story.

On a happy note. I can't believe how many people have reviewed this story or have added it or faved it or alerted it! I'm so amazed! Makes me happy! I love seeing reviews! I love my phone going off at work telling me I have e-mails! ^_^

So please, keep on reviewing. Today was definitely a day that I needed the love and kind words.

I am happy to announce that "The Hidden Mist" is the FIRST PERSON!! *cheers and throws balloons and streamers* to actually request something from me! ^//^ I'm so excited! I'll talk with my writing partner in crime tomorrow about it. I'll get her butt in gear and we'll write you something ^_^, since you're always reviewing our stories and loving them. I feel like this is a very do-able request!

~Kareian~

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

"Ghost"

'Chapter 11'

By: Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Cloud sleep was dreamless and peaceful throughout the night. It was morning before he knew it, and he could smell the aroma of breakfast cooking and could hear the sounds of movement throughout the home below him.

Tifa was an early riser, and had probably started making a big breakfast because Denzel was staying with them once more. Cloud vaguely wondered how she would keep all of them fed. He remembered Zack being a bottomless pit of an eater back at ShinRa, but he wasn't sure if Zack could eat like he had once before, with being in a coma and his stomach shrinking. Denzel, Cloud knew, was constantly growing which meant he was constantly eating. The blonde tended to snack throughout the day, which resulted in him eating relatively small meals, he was positive that he was the only finicky eater in the household, even Tifa tended to eat more than in one sitting.

"Mm.." Groaning softly Cloud rolled on his good side, letting his weight stay there as he hugged into a pillow. He was warm, comfortably, relaxed even. He couldn't really remember the last time he had woken up feeling so safe and content. He slowly opened his eyes, the blue-green orbs hazy with sleep as he glanced at the clock on the night table which read eight in the morning, '_.. too damn early..'_

As he closed his eyes, to try and settled back into sleep, his ears caught the sound of rain lightly beating on his window.

_'Rain?'_

This was a first rain they had had in a while, it had been nice, sunny cloudless skies for almost three weeks now and the dreary rain really wasn't welcomed. Cloud tilted his head up to the pane watching the thick globs of moisture slither down the glass, not realizing his own eyes were slowly closing.

---------

Zack easily sipped his morning coffee, he had been woken up by the smells and promise of food. He sat at the kitchen table, smiling almost stupidly down at the mocha colored liquid. His little life line in the morning…

He took another sip of the drink and let out a satisfying, "Ahhh.." before he leaned back and relaxed in the wooden chair.

Tifa was busy at the stove, making a feast it seemed like. When Zack had commented about the amount of food the woman was making she had easily turned around and told him it was his fault. She had said it in a joking manner, but it made Zack think, he didn't think he ate that much, at least, not anymore

Feeling eyes on him and looked over to Denzel, who was sitting next to him. He raised a rather suspicious eyebrow to the child ..

'_What was he looking at?'_

"What's up kid?" The dark haired man asked in a good natured tone.

Denzel looked to Zack from over his glass of orange juice. He shrugged, his eyes shifting around the room before he brought his eyes back the bright blues that were watching him curiously.

"Why did you take a shower so late?" The child asked, tilting his head slightly, giving him an almost innocent look.

Zack blinked, and almost chocked on his coffee, "What?" he looked over to Tifa hoping for some help, but the woman didn't seem to have heard, or was ignoring them.

"..I saw you leave my dad's room and went to take a shower." Denzel admitted. He knew he had just given away he had been awake that late -- and maybe been eavesdropping a little but he hadn't heard anything.

The boy had actually been waiting for Zack to leave so he could sneak in bed with Cloud.. but after Zack went to shower Denzel had given up and had ended up wandering back to his own room to fall asleep.

"I.. well." Zack stuttered scratching the back of his head, "Ya see, um." He tried to keep the blush out of his cheeks as he silently prayed to every God he knew, hoping the boy hadn't over heard any of the conversation between himself and the blonde, "Well…Cloud was being a bit….mean last night." he started trying to twist the truth in a way.

Cloud _had_ been mean, in a twisted way, trying to tempt Zack to sleeping with him, and the blonde had damn well almost succeeded too.

"Kinda made me mad so I took a shower to cool off." he shrugged, he hoped that Tifa wouldn't catch on to his rather elusive meaning. He laughed nervously, before a thought of his own stuck him. Maybe he could turn this around and focus the attention back on Denzel, "What were ya doing up so late anyways?"

"I was just going to go sleep in bed with my dad." The boy answered, he spoke as if the action was a normal thing, when in reality it really wasn't. Occasionally Cloud would let him stay in bed, if Denzel thought up a good enough excuse, but most times he was sent back to his room after they talked for a few minutes. It really was a hit or miss sort of deal.

"He made you mad huh?" the boy asked after a short pause, "What did he do?"

Denzel was up and alert now, his back straight and his bright eyes locked on Zack. "Does he ruffle your hair, too?... I hate when he does that to me."

Zack made a small face and tried not to smile, "Something like that." he looked down into his coffee, he couldn't hide the blush anymore.

God, they'd almost gotten caught, and to think that he had half a mind to go back into Cloud's room that night and give the blonde what he wanted.

They got damn lucky.

Putting his coffee down he smirked and reached across the table to ruffle Denzel's hair, "And he ruffles yer hair because it's fun! Reminds me of Spikey's, I used to do that to him all the time. Maybe that's where he gets it from."

Denzel frowned and swatted Zack's larger hand away, a childish pout on his lips. "I hate it." He grumbled, "Maybe you started it then..maybe my dad doesn't like it either."

As Tifa set the plate of food in front of Denzel the boy completely forgot about the light conversation he and Zack had been having, too caught up in the wonderful smell of food to continue. Whatever they had been going on about ceased and he lifted his fork and stabbed into the food.

Zack gazed down at his own breakfast and smiled sadly…missed his mom's cooking. But he was grateful for the distraction. Finishing off his coffee he reached out for the spare plate, "I'll take this up to Cloud."

"You sure?" Tifa asked as she sat down her wine eyes following Zack.

"Yea, I'm sure." The man smiled, before he picked up his own plate. Balancing both, rather full plates, on his arm he reached over once more to ruffle Denzel's hair.

"He used to like it." He smirked, picking up where he and the boy had left off, "He just was in a state of denial."

He walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs before Denzel could retaliate. He easily maneuvered towards the stairs and up to Cloud's room. Easily nudging the door open, he smiled at the lump that was half curled around one of the pillows, still relaxed, still sleeping.

"Wakey, wakey, Spikey." Zack teased quietly as he crept over to the bed and knelt down in front of Cloud, gently waving the plate under his nose, "I bring food.." his voice held a quiet sing-song tone as he gazed gently at the blonde.

Cloud had drifted back off to sleep, the sound of rain almost like a lullaby that had soothed him back into a dreamless slumber only to be roused by the soft footsteps across the carpet and the heavy aroma of food. Then came the strong, smooth voice he was getting to know all too well again..

"Mm..?" Cloud mumbled, squinting open his bright eyes as he drank in the dim world around him, his gaze coming to rest on Zack's smiling face, "..go away."

"Nope!" Zack smiled and sat on his chair next to the bed, this time though, he stretched his legs out in front of him, and balanced his own food in his lap.

"C'mon chocobo, you've slept long enough. Time to eat." He gently wiggled the food under Cloud's nose again, "You know you're hungry." He continued to poke and prod trying to get a reaction out of the blonde.

Cloud shifted on the bed, turning more into the pillow he had been holding while he drifted off, a none-too-happy expression on his face.

Zack easily set the plate down on the bed, and Cloud slowly pushed himself into a sitting position though awkward because of the leg he had to keep outstretched at all times.. the casting around the limb was getting annoying.

He was still a little irked about last night -- more frustrated than anything and sadly he hadn't been able to cool himself off in a shower like Zack, Cloud didn't know if he could make it to the bathroom again.

..that one time had been a little too painful for him to try again.

Cloud picked up a fork and brought a batch of egg to his lips eating with slow deliberate chews, his blue-green eyes more focused on the window than Zack himself.

Zack had a feeling this would happen.

Cloud, even though he was fully grown man, still had a tenderly bruised ego it seemed.

He smirked as he ate his own food, his mind scheming.

He'd get the blonde back.

Oh yes, Zackary Fair would have his way with Cloud Strife when the man least expected it. Taking a sip of the water he cast his lustful eyes down, so the blonde wouldn't catch it.

It would be a fun night, when he could finally get a healthy Cloud alone.

Cloud had made his way through his food slowly but surely. He seemed to have been hungrier than he originally thought. With more of an effort than he wanted to admit, he reached over and put the empty plate on the night table, trying to hide the spasm of pain from the movement. He leaned his side against the pillows, turning his mako infused eyes on the man who seemed to be quietly smiling to himself.

_'..what's so funny?_ '

Cloud frowned a little, his brow furrowing slightly, "..what?"

Zack smirked as he glanced up to catch Cloud's untrusting, wary eyes, "You, last night." He admitted as he set his own plate down, he stacked the dishes together before he laced his fingers together and stretched his arms above his head.

"When did you get so feisty? Hm?" He raised a small eyebrow, the knowing smirk still on his lips, "I would have been put in jail back in the day if you had ever done that back at the apartment."

Cloud shrugged slightly, it just came natural, he just wanted Zack and he finally knew how to get what he wanted. He hadn't known how to do that when he was young, he had just let himself be dominated by Zack.. he had had an idea of where to touch him, how to make the other man squirm but he had never had the courage to really try it before.

But Cloud wasn't afraid of touching Zack now.

He was more afraid of losing him, afraid of not telling him everything that was on his mind, afraid of never showing how he really felt whenever he could.

"..doesn't matter." He answered, he failed at tempting Zack into his bed.

He.. had failed.

Turning his eyes back to the window, he let out a soft sigh, not a speck of emotion on his face.

Zack dropped his hands back to his lap and gazed curiously at Cloud, "Ahh c'mon, where'd ya learn it?" He asked, "Seriously, Cloud, I wanna know." He dropped his legs from the bed and leaned over and rested his elbows on the mattress.

He still didn't get an answer.

Zack started to mock pout, his bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly, before he shifted again. Sitting on the bed he reached his arm over so it was right in Cloud's view, he gently cupped Cloud's jaw and slowly turned the man's face back towards himself so he could catch the pale lips with his own.

He broke away slowly, his lips grazing Cloud's, his voice slow and sensual, "Tell me."

Cloud tried to hold onto the kiss a bit more.. but Zack held his chin and kept him away. His eyes focused on the other man, his slow smooth voice causing a chill to run down his spine.

He was just going to be teased again. Cloud frowned a little, "..I didn't learn it from anywhere." Cloud tried to avoid him again but Zack's grip on his chin was good and firm. "I've..only been with you."

There was a mixture of emotions that ran through Zack at the words.

_'Only with me..?'  
_

He let out a slowly sigh and sat back up, his somewhat lost. Had he made Cloud feel like he couldn't move on with life? Had that been his doing? He smirked, trying to play it off, "See, I told you nobody forgets Zack Fair."

Cloud leaned heavily back in the pillows as Zack moved away from him. His keen eyes had caught a flicker of unknown emotion in Zack's eyes and he didn't know what to make of it.

He eyed him a long moment.. just watching him, "But…I did forget.."

He had forgotten most of the intimacy, he could vaguely remember how he reacted -- on a good day, when he tried real hard. He could remember details of what Zackary had liked and didn't like..

But their coupling..

The images had faded with time, with pain.. all he could see was Zack's weak smile of that final day of his life when he closed his eyes.

He wanted to remember the happier times. He wanted to remember so badly..

He kept his weighing eyes on Zack, a little hopeful the man might come closer so he could steal a kiss.

Zack sighed heavily, as he glanced away, he could feel the beginnings of another migraine coming on. He rubbed his temple and slowly shook his head, "God, I fucked with your mind.." He mumbled to himself. Letting out a sigh he rested his elbows on his knees, thumbs still pressing in at his temples. He didn't think he could begin to apologize for the words he had said so selfishly to Cloud that day.

"..I never should have told you the things I did that day on the cliff." He dropped one hand and sighed, "..Never should have said it," He repeated quietly, "That probably hurt you more than anything.. forcing my dreams and life onto you like that….God, I was a selfish bastard.."

Cloud didn't know what to say to him, feeling a little lost as Zack brought up these things. He wasn't sure if Zack was disappointed with him or not, maybe he didn't want to get involved with him again.

_'Oh god..'_

He hadn't thought of that before. Not..really..never wanting to think it was possible.

What if Zack didn't want to be with him anymore? He wasn't the kid he was, he didn't have the same innocent.. he wasn't as happy as he had been then.

_'What if..?'_

Cloud stopped that thought right there. He glared out the window now, trying to ignore his pounding heart. He wanted to force Zack closer to himself, to kiss him senseless and let his fears die back down.. but he didn't do anything. He just laid there, looking as aloof as usual, hiding his fearful mind.

Zack felt his shoulders start to shake, and he closed his eyes, not noticing Cloud's glare, as his own eyes were turned down towards the floor. He moved the hand that had been trying to sooth the migraine over his eyes trying to hide the tears.

..God, he was crying again. Funny, he had told Cloud he would probably cry again at some point.

A small sob ripped through him, "God... Cloud." he looked over his shoulder. His blue orbs were teary, a small trail of tears making their way down his cheeks, "Can you forgive me..?" He asked a small hiccup in his voice.

Cloud hadn't expected the quiet, pained voice, it snapped his attention from the window and he caught on to the silent sobs.

_'Zack..'  
_  
Cloud's blue,green eyes softened and he closed the gap between them on the bed, pressing himself up against Zack's back. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his shoulder, snaking an arm around the man's middle in a gentle hug.

"..it's okay." Cloud murmured, "..I didn't hold anything against you."

Zack didn't lean back against Cloud, but his hand came up rest over the blonde's. The words washed over him, which made him cry a bit harder. Cloud shouldn't forgive him, a selfish bastard who fucked with his lovers mind when Cloud had been sick with Mako poisoning...

But he did, Cloud had forgiven him.

Relief flooded through Zack, and within a few minutes of crying he calmed down. The warmth and reassurance of Cloud behind him keeping him grounded. He kept his grip on Cloud's hand, holding the blonde's fist gently, yet firmly. He sniffed and turned his eyes over his shoulder, trying to brush off the tears.

"God.." Zack's voice shook slightly, "I'm such a cry baby.."

"It's okay." Cloud murmured softly against the man's strong, muscled shoulder, "..you were always a crybaby." He smirked slightly, moving his chin so it rested on the other's shoulder. He felt Zack's hand over his own and he felt a very content feeling move through him.

"I know.." Zack mumbled, he let out a long, soft sigh and smiled gently at the comfortable feeling that surrounded them both.

"I'm gonna miss that shy, blushing boy." he teased slightly, thinking about the bright flush that used to grace Cloud's cheeks at the mere thought of kissing Zack, "But you." He looked over his shoulder at Cloud, "You're a different ball game, aren't you?"

Cloud looked up from Zack's shoulder, looking at his profile as the man regarded him. He shrugged a little, trailing his fingers across Zack's clothes stomach -- trailing away from his hand.

"..maybe."

Cloud rested his chin on his shoulder once more, his cheek brushing against Zack's scared cheek. "You should find out." There was that sly demeanor again.. that sensual voice reserved only for Zack.

Zack hadn't notice the hand that was slowly, yet steadily trailing down his body. He had been too caught up in the bright eyes, "Oh I will." He promised, a smirk on his lips. "You still gonna beg and yell fer me?" he asked his voice taking on its own low, sensual tone once more. He was getting too caught up in the emotions and not thinking clearly..

But it felt so good, it felt so _right.._

Cloud kept his gaze a long moment, lifting his head and brushing his lips over the angled cheekbone. It felt casual, familiar, he trailed his soft kisses to the man's ear. He closed his eyes then, trailing his lips over the soft shell of his ear.

"No." Cloud breathed out defiantly, the hushed whisper following his keen cat-like gaze. His hand had trailed under the black shirt.. touching skin..treading on dangerous territory.

Zack shuddered at the hot breath, and sultry whispered word. There was a warmth on his skin somewhere but he couldn't focus on it, only accept it.

"No, huh?" He arched ever so slightly into the warm hand across his skin, they were starting to cross that line again, "Why's that?" He asked his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Mm.." He felt so warm and good. Zack was going to make him stop.. but he didn't want to..

Cloud trailed his lips back down his cheek and back to his neck. He boldly kissed down the vein, his eyes sliding shut and he started falling victim to Zack's scent and dreamy taste.

"I'm not a kid anymore.." He almost purred as he lifted his lips to Zack's ear, gently tickling the lobe.

The dark haired man smirked at the words, "No, you're not.." His own bright eyes fluttered closed at the smooth kisses along his neck and ear.

God they felt so good..

But, he couldn't..

Cloud tailed his teeth across his neck.. taking in a pocket of flesh and suckling it tenderly, moaning into the skin.

Gods..

Zack better not stop him.

Cloud didn't know if he could take another bout of rejection and it felt so good to be pressed against him like this. His heart was beating almost nervously in his chest and his ribs still held that biting ache, but he ignored all those things.

..they didn't matter.

Only Zack mattered.

Cloud let Zack's neck go, and tenderly kissed the spot, flicking his bright lust-filled eyes to the swirling bright blues. "I haven't had anyone but you." He reminded, he trailed his hand across the broad chest forcing Zack back against him, forcing their bodies together, "Ten years Zack.."

Zack could only gasp as the teeth trailed across his neck, causing to shudder. He moaned quietly, his voice mixing with Cloud's as the warm lips sucked at his neck.

God...it felt so good..

He could hear Cloud talking to him, murmuring his name in that deep voice. He felt himself leaning against Cloud's chest, and tensed.

"Cloud…your ribs.." He tried to remind.

Cloud was aware of his wounds, the ribs were already starting to become a bother since his breathing had picked up.

No..He didn't care.

If he could just keep Zack interested.. if he could make him forget.. He just wanted him, wanted to make a new memory.. help him forget all the bad ones.

He continued to kiss up his neck trying to ignore the pressing matter at hand. When his own thoughts were becoming too for him, and he bit hard on Zack's neck right at the junction between his shoulder and jugular, the place he knew would make him squirm.

Zack felt a jolt of pleasure rip down straight to his groin. A gasp escaped him, and he tried not move back against Cloud. Instead his legs spread on their own, a heat invading him. His head fell back onto Cloud's shoulder.

God, they needed to stop.

Where were Tifa and the kid when he needed them?

Cloud laid his cheek against Zack's shoulder a moment, trying to contain himself.

Stupid fucking ribs..

He tried not to sound like he was having trouble breathing.. but it was becoming a little obvious as he got more excited. He trailed his fingers across the toned stomach and dipping under the waistband of Zack's pants trying to distract himself from the pain in his middle. He brought his lips across Zack's neck up to his ear and he sucked at the lobe, closing his eyes he inhaled the fragrance of his hair. "Miss me?" He asked in a low tone.. his hitched breathing reaching Zack's ear.

The hitch in the breathing, Zack had heard it.

This needed to stop.

He hadn't even registered the warm hand on his growing organ, his mind focusing on Cloud's breathing instead, "...Baby, I've missed you for 10 long years.." He murmured, his hand trailing down to Cloud's wrist once more.

"But we can't."

His mind was screaming at him. Absolutely screaming at him to let Cloud's hand continue what it started, "You can't breathe." He slowly turned around to face the blonde, "I can hear it.." He reached up and gently cupped the man's cheek, "Don't hurt yourself anymore..Please.."

Cloud stopped his conquest for the man as Zack gripped his wrist and forced him to release his organ. Cloud tried to hide the hurt again.. he hated this. Hated not being able to fully experience his lover.. hated that Zack could always make him stop. Had he always been able to do that? Just shut himself off whenever he wanted?

It was his bruised ego talking now..

Cloud unwound himself from the man, pitifully laying back on the bed, out straight as a pencil and not an ounce of joy on his expression.

He would keep his hands to himself then. He was being childish but he glared up at the ceiling trying to ignore the pain in his chest from his stupid ribs and the ache in between his legs from his need for Zack.

Zack sighed. Cloud was being Cloud...

"Look." He tried again, his voice a bit more serious than before, "If you jar around your ribs too much you'll puncture a lung, do you think I want to be responsible for that? I know that you'd say it wasn't my fault, but honestly it would be."

He fixed his shirt so his skin wasn't exposed anymore, before he looked back at Cloud.

"I won't sleep with you while you can't breathe. End of story."

There, he'd flat out said it.

"I will not be held responsible for any more injuries." He slowly stood up, "I don't care about your leg, it just makes things easier for me, but when you can't breathe, I just can't do it."

Cloud turned then, laying out on his good side and keeping his back to the man as he got off the bed. He didn't..really want him leaving but he wasn't going to beg for him to come back.

Whatever..

He was going to sleep it off like yesterday. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the relentless rain when he heard footsteps and the door swinging open without so much as a knock.

Denzel easily walked into the room, his once smiling face faltering slightly as he caught the seriousness in Zack's eyes and the tense back of his father. He frowned a little, narrowing his eyes a bit at Zack.

Zack had upset Cloud last night too.. made him be mean or something.

Did he make him upset again?

Denzel was starting to not like Zack.

He took his eyes off the soldier and walked easily to the bed, he pulled himself up so he was sitting on the edge of it and placing a hand on Cloud's hip. "Hey..what's wrong?" He said in a low tone as if trying to hide the question from Zack.

Cloud didn't shrug off the hand but he didn't make a move to look at Denzel either, "..nothing."

Zack felt the child's burning eyes on him but ignored them.

The kid had no idea what had gone on, and wouldn't have understood that it wasn't Zack's fault, but Cloud's.

Everyone was against him today.

The headache that had started earlier was slowly coming back..

Sighing, he turned and started out of the room. "Be nice to your kid, Cloud, he didn't do anything. It was me."

He closed the door part way and slowly made his way to his room, hoping to sleep off the arousal and the headache..

He'd deal with Denzel later..

Cloud didn't respond to the child, keeping his eyes shut, his whole body relaxed as Denzel continued to watch him.

Denzel sat there a good few minutes before he decided to let his father sleep. Hm.. what did Zack do? He looked to the door and sprang off the bed, running to the half-closed door and going to Zack's room. He burst open the door as if he were an adult, as if he were allowed outrage and hurt.

"What did you do?" He asked, though the stern tone was lost due to his childish voice, his blue eyes glaring to Zack's back.

Zack looked up, confusion on his face. He had been rubbing his temples trying to make the pain stop, "What are ya talkin' about?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder to the boy, "What're ya all uptight about, huh?"

"Cloud's upset."

That was obvious. But.. he didn't know why.. and really he hadn't seen so much emotion from the blonde since before Zack came.

Cloud was normally quiet, withdrawn, but sometimes he would smile.. sometimes he would walk outside with him, he had promised to take him on a delivery one day too.

Denzel continued to watch the man on the bed, his arms folded and his expression cross. "He's never upset. You did something."

"What?!" Zack blinked and turned more on the bed, "Me?!" He pointed to himself, "I didn't do anything! He can't kee-" He paused..

Blurting out that Cloud couldn't control his own libido would've been bad.

"He's the one being mean to me!" He corrected.

Now Cloud's kid was angry with him?

...This day sucked.

Denzel watched him a long moment, that scrutinizing gaze he must have picked up from Cloud. Denzel weighed his words in his mind. He never saw Cloud get so riled up or upset at someone. Zack kept saying Cloud was being mean but he never gave more of a reason.

"Why?" Denzel asked though he knew he was crossing a line.. really this whole thing was probably crossing a line. He closed the door just in case Tifa came up, he wasn't sure how his mom might react to him giving Zack the third degree.

"Why he's being mean to you?"

"Cloud is Cloud." Zack mumbled as he rubbed his head again, "We're just disagreeing on some stuff that's all. He just doesn't want to admit that I'm right and he's wrong."

Denzel weighed the words in his mind, not seeing how that was out of the ordinary really. Cloud could seem pretty intense at times, and he was sure if you did get in a disagreement with him there might be some consequences.. not that'd he'd really seen him get in arguments with Tifa before.

..was he telling the truth?

"Okay.." He finally said, reaching for the door handle. "..stop disagreeing on stuff." He said as if that would make it all better.

Zack let out a small laugh, "Yea, that could take a while.." He rubbed his nose as he watched Denzel walk out of his room, the door closing behind the child.

"Another few weeks… 'take a while..'" Zack grumbled as he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

AN: Well here's chapter 11. Slowly but surely we're getting somewhere. This chapter is a bit longer, so hopefully people appreciate that. This was rather tricky to edit. Dunno know why. Hope you guys liked it.

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

"Ghost"

'Chapter 12'

By: Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Weeks had slowly drifted by… A long, frustrating few weeks…

And throughout those weeks Cloud's advances were still just as aggressive and tempting as they had been the first night, but they were quickly shut down by Zack's fast, yet, apologetic rejections. The blonde was so frustrated with Zack's refusals that he was nearing the point of wanting to rip his hair out. Each time he managed to catch Zack off guard, he'd push himself a bit further than before, loosing himself in the touches of the other man, only to have that touch taken away from him.

But finally..finally! His ribs had healed, and he no longer had that biting ache in his chest every time he breathed.

Tifa had driven both Cloud and Denzel to the hospital. Cloud still couldn't drive with his right leg still injured, and Denzel tagged along, since he had finished his homework for the weekend. The boy wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could around the blonde, wanting to stay close to him so he could ward off Zack.

Cloud's broken ribs and ankle had completely healed since his last visit. The doctors had removed the cast that had encased his ankle and calf before they tested the limb for pain, only to find Cloud was pain free. They moved to his once, dislocated shoulder, which hadn't bothered him for the last week and a half. The doctor had gently twisted the joint and applied pressure to certain areas, testing it for troubled spots and weakness, but there was nothing wrong with the limb.

Cloud was almost completely healed.

The only problem they had run into, while checking the blonde's healing injuries, was his right knee. The complicated joint was still weak and sore, despite Cloud's rather immobile state. The surgeries that had been needed to piece his knee back together were slow healing, the ligaments needing to once more fuse to bone and the fractured knee cap still hadn't completely healed.

Overall, the visit had gone well and it helped Cloud relax, knowing that now, maybe, Zack would finally succumb to him and both their desires.

* * *

Zack had been away on a delivery by the time the other three had gotten back to the house. Earlier in the week Tifa had explained to him how Cloud ran his business, and let the dark haired man take the deliveries that were steadily piling up on the blonde's work desk.

He had taken Cloud's mp3 player along for the deliveries, having already browsed through the rather small playlist. Zack had been surprised to find quite a few songs from their ShinRa days in the small device. He smiled gently at the simple memory of a cadet Cloud sitting on the floor of Zack's small apartment, quietly mouthing the words to the songs.

It was such a simple memory, but, none the less, it made Zack smile.

He had an mp3 head phone in his ear as he drove down the highway, sending a stream of rhythm and sound into him. He lazily tapped his thumb against the steering wheel to the beat in his ear. The brushed, black framed sunglasses rested over his eyes, the emerald lenses effectively hiding his bright blue eyes from the sun.

He had a black, short sleeve shirt on, the fabric clinging to him like a second skin. But the shirt was long enough that it went over the belted waist of his cargo like pants. Tifa had tried to get him to buy a simple pair of jeans, but Zack liked the versatility of the cargos more, "Tif, you can't have too many pockets."

"God, you two are so alike in the weirdest ways." She shook her head, trying to hide the smile on her lips.

"What?" Zack asked as he glanced back at her.

"You and Cloud," She smiled, her wine eyes taking on a soft, affectionate look to them, "I tried to get him into a pair of jeans a while back, and he said the same thing. Pockets." She said with a laugh.

"I _like_ pockets." Zack half whined, "It's a SOLDIER thing.."

Tifa only laughed harder.

…well it was a SOLDIER thing.

Shifting in the driver's seat, Zack glanced at the clock, it was almost 6 pm. Grinning, he drove further into Edge, he was getting closer and closer to the home. He was coming back from a rendezvous with Barret, having heard of the man through Tifa. He felt a bit awkward trying to explain his existence to the big, burly man, who insisted for a good five minutes that the "Real Zack" had died.

But in the end, and a phone call to Tifa later, things were fine.

Barrat had been transporting something for Cloud, from Cid, who was all the way in Rocket Town, easily a two day drive for Zack. The big man had insisted that Zack treat the cargo with the upmost care. Glancing in the rear view mirror and Zack caught sight of the traveling trailer behind him.

Cloud would be happy when he got back home and saw the newly rebuilt Fenrir.

Pulling the car around to the back of the 7th Heaven bar and home, Zack put the car in reverse and turned in his seat to watch the trailer as he backed it into the extended garage. Turning the vehicle off, he easily slid out of the car, whistling all the while to himself, as he pushed the garage door button and started towards the backdoor of the house. Pushing the sunglasses up just above his brows, he opened the door and stepped into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting and eating at the table.

"Hey guys!" Zack smiled bright as he set the carbon pad and keys down, before he pulled the ear phone out of his ear, "How was the hospital?" His bright eyes trailed over to Cloud, lingering on him.

Denzel looked up at Zack as he walked into the kitchen, he quietly sipped at his orange juice as he stared at the man over the rim of his plastic cup. The boy's legs idly swinging back and forth, the tips of his toes barely brushed against the linoleum flooring. He glanced over to Cloud waiting for his adoptive father to say something…he certainly wasn't going to answer Zack.

Cloud wasn't eating or drinking anything, his mind was too busy racing with all the new possibilities that were before him, "They said that my ribs finally healed." His blue-green eyes flickered up to the black haired man, a hidden meaning dancing in his gaze as he leaned his head on his raised palm, his elbow pillowed on the table.

Zack's smile broadened, and his eyes took on a bright glint at the simple sentence, "Well that's good to hear!" He moved further into the kitchen, resting one hand on the top of Denzel's chair as he leaned over the boy to pick up some of the left over fries from Denzel's lunch.

"You and I should go out and celebrate." He smirked around a single, long fry. He knew that Cloud would pick up on his subtle hint.

Denzel frowned up at Zack, as he watched his fries disappear,"...hey."

Cloud tried not to smirk Zack, but it was almost impossible to resist his all knowing smirk. He tried to keep his facial expression neutral, but he truly wanted to be close to Zack, he was excited. Leaning back in his chair, Cloud crossed his arms over his chest for the first time in weeks, breathing silently and evenly now that his ribs were healed.

"Go where?" Cloud asked innocently, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side. His own bright blue orbs had taken on a slightly darker look to them, the blue of his irises seeming more like the ocean, instead of a reflection of the sky.

"Oh, I think you know where, Spikey." Zack teased, "Ya know, that place that's just _up_ from here." His head shift slightly as he cocked his head in the general direction of the second floor. He casually leaned his hip against the kitchen table, his eyes taking on a heated look, "Good music too."

Tifa could only roll her eyes and let her face drop into her hand at the innuendo's. Her only saving grace was that Denzel had no clue what Cloud and Zack were talking about.

"I poked my head in a couple times, looked like fun, what do ya say?" Zack gave Cloud an irresistible crooked smile, exposing his straight white teeth.

Denzel didn't understand any of it, "You guys are going out?" He asked, tilting his head towards Cloud, but his adopted father had his eyes locked on Zack. The boy frowned and slowly turned narrowed eyes up to Zack's profile.

'_He keeps taking all of dad's attention..!'  
_  
"I guess so." Cloud shrugged nonchalantly and finally looked away from Zack, as if he weren't interested, but he had clearly caught on to Zack's underlining words. Pushing himself up and out of his chair, he reached for his crutches, which were leaning against the table. He easily slid them between his arms and his body, before he carefully limped towards the stairs.

..he really did feel quiet pathetic.

He hated using the damn things, but if he put too much weight on his bad knee, it would never heal right. Instead he tried not to look as pathetic as he felt.

"Denzel, why don't we go see if we can't drag Marlene away from the library, huh?" Tifa half asked, half suggest to the younger boy. She stood up, easily moving to the counter to grab her own keys and purse, "C'mon, buddy, you can pick dinner tonight." She bribed.

Denzel nodded silently and slid out of his chair. He glanced back up at Zack warily before he almost snuck by the taller male and moved to Tifa's side at the door.

Zack's eyes flickered to the woman and he gave her a mouthed, 'Thank you', before he started towards the stairs. He could hear the two leaving through the back door and smirked to himself. Cloud would be expecting something right away, and that's not what Zack had planned.

He needed to set up first, he'd been planning this encounter for weeks.

How do two men have sex in a house with a protective woman, an overly protective 9 year old, and the occasional 8 year old girl?

You sound proof the room. But finding the right tools to sound proof the room had been a bit of a problem. But Zack was pretty sure he managed to do it.

Skipping stairs, he caught Cloud at the top, and wrapped his arm around the lithe waist. He pressed himself flush against the shorter man's strong back. Zack's lips easily found the joint point between Cloud's neck and his shoulder.

"Mm.." Cloud's eyes slid shut as he felt the smooth lips against the side of his neck, and the solid body behind him. The arms around his waist were warm and he welcomed them as he leaned back into Zack.

"...I just need an hour." The taller of the two breathed out, his breath tickling the shell of Cloud's ear.

The blonde let out a moaned in protest, his blue-green eyes opening lazily and a frown was on his pale lips, "No."

He didn't want to wait anymore, Tifa and Denzel were gone!

"Zack.." He tried to curb the need from his voice, he had sworn to himself he wouldn't beg for him.

Zack let out a quiet, breathy laugh as he easily stepped back, his hands still on Cloud's waist, "I'll hurry." He reassured, "Go soak for a while." He ran his hands slowly and sensually up Cloud's body, his fingers tracing over the mended bones just beneath the skin and muscle, "You smell like hospital and fast food." He teased just before he let go and started towards the bedroom.

Cloud frowned at the man, but Zack just bounced off anyway. Letting out a long, quiet sigh, he limped his way to the bathroom. Resting the crutches against the counter, he sat on the edge of the tub. After turning the facet on, and adjusting the temperature of the water, Cloud slowly started to disrobe himself. He couldn't manage standing long enough for a shower and maybe a bath would relax his tense frame.

He felt tenser than usual, because now he was fit enough to sleep with Zack, and it had been such a long time. He tried to ignore the building frustration and the small spark of nervousness as he eased himself into the warm water.

He leaned his head back against the tub, his eyes closing as he let the heated water ease his tired muscles.

* * *

Zack moved back and forth between Cloud's room and his own. He carried an armful of blanket with him, some were folded while others were rolled into long, skinny wads with tape helping to hold their figure. Cloud's room was the furthest from Tifa and Denzel's, so it made sense to the ex-SOLDIER for them to be in Cloud's room and not his own, which was right next to Denzel's.

He had pulled the bed away from the wall, so the frame couldn't beat against, and he had placed carpeted casters underneath all four of the bedposts, so if things got a little…wild, the wooden bottoms wouldn't drag against the equally wooden floor.

Once everything was in place, Zack quickly changed so he was wearing nothing but his athletic sweats before he walked toward the bathroom. Pushing the door open, he smiled gently at the sight. Cloud had seemingly drifted off, his face completely relaxed, despite the rather odd position. Kneeling down next to the tub, he reached into the warm water and slowly trailed his fingers up Cloud's stomach.

"Cloud.."

Cloud had nearly dozed off..

The warm water that had lapped against his skin put his whole body at ease, and he was jolted out of the good feeling by something better -- the feel of fingers across his stomach. He slowly opened his bright eyes up at the man, a slight smile on his lips, "..what were you off doing?"

"Just a little precautionary work." Zack shrugged, his fingers still continuing to gently caress the wet, smooth skin. He leaned over to gently nuzzle his lips against Cloud's neck, "C'mon, let's get you out of here."

Cloud nodded as he lifted his body out of the water, all the while trying to ignore the fact that he was wet and completely naked in front of Zack. He avoided the man's face as he reached out for a towel, wrapping it smoothly and securely around his waist. He balanced on one foot, the toes of his bad leg just resting on the bathroom floor as he reached for his crutches.

He glanced down to his towel once more, wanting to make sure it was secure before he started out of the bathroom, god the last thing he needed was for the thing to come undone on the way to the bedroom. He wanted to appear independent and self-sufficient, not weak. He didn't want or need Zack's help…not yet.

Zack smiled gently as he watched Cloud easily moved from the bathroom to the bedroom. Once the door was closed he stepped up behind him and, once more, wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, "Let me.." he whispered as he carefully pulled the crutches out of Cloud's grip. Setting the two supports against the wall, Zack reached over to lock the door. He quickly nudged one of the blankets, on the floor, against the small crack like opening between the bottom of the door and the floor. He easily turned Cloud around in his arms and guided him so the blondes back was facing the door.

Zack stepped forward, his chest bumping Clouds as he nudged the shorter man back against the door. His eyes took on a dark, smoldering look, as his orbs locked onto Cloud's. His hands slowly traced down the warm contours of Cloud's body. Leaning down, he drew one hand up to Cloud's neck, resting his palm against the smooth skin as his lips hungrily found Cloud's for the first time in weeks.

Cloud gasped as Zack's lips consumed his own, the rush and feeling making his bright eyes flutter before they closed. His hands traced up Zack's back, pulling the dark haired man closer to him. He could vaguely feel his, now, loosely wrapped towel slipping down his hips before it fell to the floor, but he didn't care anymore.

He fought in the heated kiss, shifting his arms to wrap themselves more firmly around Zack's neck. He breathed heavily as they broke apart. Cloud trailed kisses across Zack's cheek and jaw line biting hungrily at his neck, Cloud wasn't going to give up control so easily.

Zack let Cloud have control for a brief moment, moaning ever so softly, before he broke away from the nipping teeth against his neck. Letting the blonde's hip go, he caught the angled chin in his palm and forced it up so his own lips could attack the smooth under skin of Cloud's neck. He forced himself between Cloud's legs. Nipping at the jaw, Zack let his hands drop to Cloud's hips, his smooth palms sliding over the pale skin before they moved to grip the back of the blonde's strong thighs.

In one move, Zack lifted Cloud from the floor, wrapping the naked legs around his own hips as he pressed them back against the door for support. He moaned loudly as their bodies were pressed tightly together for the first time in almost 10 years.

Cloud moaned, his body arching into Zack, as he tried to find a way to ground himself. He laid his once dislocated arm back against the door, his fingers struggling and straining to find something to hold on to, while the other was still strung around Zack's shoulders.

Using the door for leverage, Zack reached up to Cloud's face once more, forcing his chin up so he could suck and nip at the skin once more. The blonde tried to twist his head out of the grip, but Zack held tightly..He wanted to be in control.

Cloud closed his eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh when he felt the strong lips nipping the flesh of his neck, a loud moan ripped through him, "Gods.." He almost didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted to lie down and be taken.

Zack was getting too excited. The unique smell that was Cloud was filling and overriding his senses. The sensual moan seemed to move out of Cloud and into Zack, who couldn't help but moan in response. He breathed heavily as he continued to suck at Cloud's neck, wanting to leave his mark.

Letting go of Cloud's neck, he trailed his hands back down the blonde's body, rather roughly. They looped under Cloud's thighs hefting him up so he was pressed further against the blonde. His lusty eyes locked with the blonde, and a deep growl erupted from his chest. He rocked up against Cloud as his lips and tongue once more pushed their way inside Cloud's mouth, claiming dominance.

Cloud was a mess with sensation. He hadn't felt another's hand on him like this since Zack.. and now to have it all come back in such a rush of energy, he just didn't know what to do with himself. He moaned wantonly as Zackary rocked against him. He knew he'd had bruises in the morning but he didn't give a damn.

His hand fisted into the man's dark hair, his breathing uneven and his body screamed for more. He had barely caught a glimpse of Zack's intense eyes and that beautiful growl that emitted from them before his lips found his own in a rough embrace, tasting him. He groaned into the kiss, his hand pulling tightly at Zack's hair as he fell into the kiss head over heels.

Zack felt his heart racing as Cloud kept moaning against him. They needed to get to the bed, pulling Cloud away from the door, he moved them towards the mattress. Still very much in the heat of the moment, Zack dropped Cloud down to the bed, before he once more eased between Cloud's legs. He groaned as their bodies came into contact once more, and he slowly drew away from the kiss.

Cloud had half sprawled out on the bed where Zack had eased him down, the rough sex a complete turn-on for the ex-soldier as he arched his spine up towards the man over him. Cloud was naked and prone, one leg running up to half wrap around Zack's hip, one hand running through the dark hair as he just looked up at him with trusting blue-green eyes.

"..make me remember." He breathed huskily and sensually, running his hand from Zack's hair down along his neck.

Zack grinned down at Cloud, and nodded. He ran his fingers through Cloud's hair and sat up slightly. He pealed his shirt off, the vague outline of old scars shined in the vague lighting that seeped in from the outside. Leaning down he caught Cloud's lips once more.

"You'll never forget again." he murmured, Zack shifted slightly so he could push the sweats he was wearing off of his hips and down his legs. Kicking them off, he smiled back down at Cloud before he pressed himself back against his lover.

"Mm..!" The feel of skin on skin contact caused a jolt to run down Cloud's spine, and he arched unconsciously against his lover, his bright eyes were clouded with lust as he gazed at the outline of Zack's body. He followed the pattern before him...intrigued, he trailed his hand from Zack's shoulder down across his chest…following the scars, remembering the story they told..

Zack's chest wasn't as smooth as it should have been, bullet scars tarnished the smooth chest. The wounds he got that day were stained on his chest… the final blows that had almost ended Zack's life. Cloud raised his hand up to Zack's collarbone and traced the skin up to his neck. The heartbeat was thick and strong in his jugular, but Cloud remembered when it have been faint.. sputtering.

"Zack.." He lifted his eyes back up to the flushed face above his own and caught the swelling lips. Their embrace was softening, not as demanding.. almost a chaste touch, as if the man before him might disappear.

Zack gently caressed Cloud's neck as they gently kissed. This was their start over, a new beginning.

It was the rebirth of their relationship.

He suddenly felt consumed by a warmth of emotions, each fluttering out of his chest and pulsing throughout his entire body. As they slowly broke apart, Zack just gazed down at Cloud, there was no smile, there was no smirk, he just gazed, as if staring at him for the first time in years.

Sighing gently, Zack trailed his fingers along Cloud's jaw and neck, "I love you.."

Cloud met Zack's gaze, just viewing him in a whole new light almost.

Lovers..They were really going to be lovers again. He leaned into the gentle movement of fingers along his jaw and the curve of his neck. He lifted himself to Zack, kissing his lips a long, soft deliberate moment before he drew back.

"I love you too.." He whispered against his lovers lips. His mako blue eyes watching him with an intense gripping look.

Zack smiled gently and continued to gently caress Cloud's skin. Everything felt so right, so perfect, like they had picked up right where they had left off. Slowly trailing his hands down the blonde's body, he let his lips replace and finish what his fingers had started.

He gently let his tongue dipped down into Cloud's belly button, tickling the slightly sensitive skin. His hand gently traced the outline of Cloud's organ, feeling the heat coming from it, before his lips traced it and he easily took Cloud into his mouth.

Cloud tilted his head back, falling victim to sensation as the man's soft lips replaced his rough, sure fingers. His breathing was uneven, and his heart beat heavily in his chest as his eyes squeezed shut. His hands fisted in the sheets as Zack traced his growing need and he all but whimpered when the man took it in his warm inviting mouth.

"..god..Zack.." He panted, his hips bucking slightly, trying to make the man take him in deeper.

Zack refrained from laughing at the panting voice. He drew his hands up Cloud's thighs and rested them on the angled hips, holding the shorter man down.

God, it was good to hear that panting voice calling his name again. Ever so slowly, Zack started to bob his head, letting his tongue trace up from the vein and the slit in the top. The dark haired man wanted to stay in control as he had added more pressure to Cloud's hips, that way he made sure that he took in what he wanted, when he wanted it, not when Cloud wanted it.

Cloud hadn't been loved in such a long time, and Zack wanted him to feel every bit of the love he had to offer.

"Mm.." Cloud couldn't help it, he wanted more, he was starting to pant and moan, almost on the brink of squirming as Zack sucked on him. It had been too long for Cloud, it didn't take much to get his body excited..

He forgotten how good it felt to have someone else touch him.. to have Zack touch him again. He wanted to move, he wanted Zack to do so much more, but the man had him pressed to the bed and he couldn't get what he wanted.

Zack couldn't help the smile that was trying to escape. He chucked, while still sucking on Cloud, letting the vibrations move from him to the blonde. Easing his hands on the blonde's hips, he let Cloud gently rock into him.

Slowly drawing back Zack sucked sharply at the tip and hummed slightly, giving the sensitive tip one last jolt of stimulation before he placed a sloppy kiss on the top. Zack let his eyes drift up Cloud's body, taking in the sight of the tense muscles, and pleasant flush across the pale cheeks.

"Easy baby." Zack smirked as he started to slide further back on the bed, wet kisses trailing across Cloud's hip and down to the joint where the strained organ met his inner thigh. His hand ran soothingly down the tense thigh as his teeth nipped at the skin.

Cloud moaned and let his head fall to the side, his plump lips parted as he panted, "Zack.." Cloud couldn't help the noises escaping him. He couldn't tame his breathing, his heart was pounding against his ribs and he couldn't help that his body was trying to squirm away from the touches.

His nails dug into the fabric beneath him and he peered down at the man who was nibbling at his inner thigh, causing another purring moan to escape him. His bright eyes were clouded with need as he caught sight of Zack's flushed face and little smile.

Zack sat up and leaned to the side, reached for Cloud's nightstand. He had snuck the lube in there about a week ago, "Almost." He breathed out as he sat back on his haunches, flipping the cap open and squeezing a generous amount across his fingers and palm.

Cloud watched Zack easily, his head tilted to the side, his eyes half lidded. Letting go of the sheets around him, Cloud slowly pushed himself up, his legs still on either side of Zack's waist. Reaching out for the short, black hair, he drew the swollen lips to his own, "Now, Zachary." Cloud half breathed, half moaned.

Zack grinned and reached between them, his fingers slick as he moved his hand over Cloud once more, "Lay back." He instructed.

Cloud shifted on the bed, angling his hips, ultimately opening himself up for Zack.

Slowly trailing his fingers back, Zack felt for the tight pucker. Smoothing the lube around, he pressed his lips to Cloud's stomach as he started to ease one finger in.

"Za-ack.." He managed before he felt the finger stick into him and he dipped his head back the sound a strangled whine between pleasure and pain. Cloud wasn't used to the contact anymore, not like this, it made his shaft pulse harder -- it was beginning to hurt.

Zack chuckled softly. His Cloud was still as sensitive as he remembered, but back then they had only lightly touched each other, hesitantly experimenting with the others body.

"You wanted me to help you remember, Cloud.." Zack purred, his voice low against the damp skin, he continued to gently thrust the one finger in and out of the shorter man, coating the entrance and inside with the slick lube.

"No.." Cloud purred though it was half-hearted, almost sarcastic answer. He lifted his leg, giving into Zack touches as he got used to the sensation, the heat inside of him was burning, but he was getting used to the feeling, the gentle thrusting as ebbing to pleasure.

Lifting his hand he grabbed at Zack's hair as he peered down at him, his lips parted and cheeks flushed, "Zack.." He said in a low tone, his eyes betraying everything he wanted.

"Almost, baby.." Zack reached up with his free hand to slowly drag Cloud's hand out of his hair, down to his mouth, placing kisses on the slick skin as he dragged the calloused palm passed his mouth. He let his tongue trace the strong fingers, before he took one of the digits into his mouth, sucked on it, treating it much like he had Cloud's dick. All the while he gently eased a second finger into Cloud.

"Ah..Ah!" Cloud had tried to concentrate on the sucking on his fingers, when he felt the second digit press into him. He knew his body was nowhere near ready for Zack, as the new pain shivered up his spine, but he wanted him so badly.

He hadn't been entered in over ten years. He was like a virgin all over again, he needed to be stretched, he needed to relax and wait, but his mind didn't want to comprehend that. Cloud's body was squirming again, he didn't know what to do with himself, his mind overridden with sensations. He closed his bright eyes and concentrated on breathing, beads of sweat started to glisten across his skin, winking in the dim light of his bedroom.

Cloud's needy whimpers and gasps were starting to become too much for Zack to handle, but he knew he couldn't rush. He sucked a bit harder at Cloud's fingers, his own fingers stretching Cloud a bit faster, trying to get his lover to relax just a bit more. They were so close to being together once more...

So close..

Cloud tried to relax, he tried to do what Zack wanted him to do but he was just so wound up from the sensations. He just couldn't stop wanting. He fisted the sheets tightly, and shifted his knees so they were pressing hard against Zack's shoulder, urging the man to do something more. His eyes opened and he gazed dazedly up at the ceiling, he just.. couldn't think, he could only live in the moment. He wanted more, he wanted to be thrown over that blissful edge of pleasure, he wanted to experience his lover again -- he wanted to be whole again.

"Stop.." He panted heavily, "Stop!" Cloud couldn't form sentences, he couldn't fully convey to Zack what he wanted, and what he wanted was for his lover to stop messing with him, to stop teasing, and just fuck him already! He couldn't take anymore prodding, he couldn't take any more of that slick tongue on something other than his dick.

He needed Zack now..

"Zack.." He almost whined, hoping the man understood his broken sentences.

"I know...I know!" Zack let Cloud's fingers go and worked a third and final finger into the blonde below him. He wasn't as gentle as he had been before, they were both anxious, they both needed this release, this physical act to solidify the reality they were living in…..but if Cloud couldn't walk after this, he'd kill Zack for sure.

Leaning down he caught a perked nipple between his lips and sucked, his teeth rolling the sensitive numb ever so slightly, "Almost there, Cloud."

Cloud felt the third finger push in to him and hissed from the feeling, though it was quickly ignored as the tongue licked over his sensitive nub. The blonde's hands found home on Zackary's shoulders, one snaking up to grasp at his dark hair, while the other flexed into the pale skin.

"Jesus.." He was panting, moaning, squirming, he was such a mess he wanted Zack to do something else, he just, he couldn't handle it..!

Zack stopped his fingers and breathed shakily as he sat up. He shifted his own hips, positioning himself right at Cloud's entrance. Carefully shifting Cloud's legs, with one hand, Zack eased the uninjured leg up over his shoulder, while he gently stretched the blonde's bad leg as far as it could go, before he smoothly pulled his fingers out, and pushed into the blonde, trying to ease the transition a bit.

Zack groaned loudly at the hot, tight feel that surrounded him. He could have let the one arm he had balancing his weight give out on him at the relishing feel that overcame him. Panting heavily, Zack gazed almost blurry eyed down at Cloud, forcing himself to stay still and let Cloud adjust.

Cloud had thought he had been ready, but three fingers didn't seem adequate enough to get him ready for Zack. He arched his back almost painfully, the hand in the man's hair slipping to his shoulder where he gripped with all his strength trying not to make a sound as his eyes screwed shut from effort. His legs quivered and he tried to get used to the weird feeling of something hot and thick inside of his body.

"Gods.." He hadn't been breathing, exhaling in a quiet rush he relaxed back on the bed. He looked up at Zack, his eyes glazed with a mix of pain and pleasure.

The two men just gazed at each other, trying to tame their ragged breathing and let their bodies adjust to the foreign feeling of physical intimacy. Cloud shifted his hips, trying to move, it hurt, very much so.. but at the same time he was obsessed with the feeling. The sharp, throbbing pain beat in time to his heart, bringing his once broken mind back to reality.

"I-I'm okay.." Cloud breathed out.

Zack had almost pulled out of Cloud at the sight and sound of the slight pain he had caused. He had been momentarily worried that he had rushed the blonde, but the tight grip on his shoulder, which would bruise, and the breathy reassurance kept Zack from stopping them from going any further.

Slowly, Zack let himself sink fully into Cloud. God, it was unbearably tight, "God... Cloud.." His voice shaking, carefully he pulled back before moving back in with a small amount of force. He paused and shifted Cloud's legs a bit, so each rested over one of Zack's forearms, the blonde's heels resting just above his hips. Pressing himself back in, he groaned. He could move deeper into the blonde now. He smiled in pleasure, eyes closed he leaned down to catch the man's swelling lips, and moaned as their gentle rhythm held steady.

Cloud relaxed under the black haired man, his arms splayed over his head, the odd position actually comfortable as Zack found home inside of him with each thrust. He gazed up at him, taking note of the soft smile and gentle expression, the tender look causing the blonde to shyly smile right back.

It felt so good, he couldn't concentrate on the room around him, he couldn't concentrate on anything but Zack. Letting his head loll to the side, Cloud exposed the once alabaster skin of his neck, now marred with dark welts from Zack's previous attack. His heels tapped lightly against the man's hips with each occurring thrust, the blonde found himself purring and moaning as the thrusts continued.

It felt so good..

"Mm.. Zack.." The man's name fell easily from his lips, it rolled right off his tongue. It felt so good to say that name again.

His Zackary..

Zack arched his back as he started to move faster and deeper in Cloud. He let out a short grunt as he started to feel his muscles burn, "Cloud..!" He let his head bow as he continued to move in and out of Cloud, his forehead at Cloud's cheek. His lips nipped at the exposed skin of Cloud's neck, but honestly he really couldn't focus on the delicious skin, his mind focusing on the warmth and rocking body beneath him, wanting to make him moan his name.

Cloud lifted his hand, his fingers sliding into Zack's hair in a gentle movement. His eyes shut, his face relaxed as he felt the heat welling inside of him.

Zack bowed his head into the crook of Cloud's neck and breathed heavily as he focused on his quickened pace. He groaned loudly as he snapped his hips against Cloud's wanting to draw out the blonde's moans. He could feel Cloud's body tensing beneath him, the blonde pushing back in time to Zack's thrusts with a bit more desperation than before. He was close, he could feel it.

The lips that brushed Cloud's neck weren't nearly as distracting as the man thrusting in and out of him. All of his focus was on Zack's hot thickness filling him, his low voice, moaning in his ear, and the slick body rubbing against his own.

"Gods..!" His legs shifted, wanting to move, wanting to squirm but he couldn't do much of anything as he was pressed between Zack and the bed in such a manner, "Zack..Zack..! God..Mmm!" Cloud could feel the swirling warmth in every pore of his body.

God he was so close!

Zack could feel his own end nearing. He needed to move faster, he needed to bring Cloud to that edge. Dropping his body down so he was balanced on one forearm, he shifted Cloud's good leg so it rested on his shoulder. Pushing himself faster, harder and deeper into Cloud, Zack desperately tried to bring them to their end.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the bedroom, the slick sweat across their skin shinned on their bodies. He could feel Cloud's hot, hard organ being rubbed between their bodies, "Cloud!"

Shifting his hips slightly, Zack felt himself hit something deep within the blonde's body and smirked when Cloud tensed and arched.

Cloud felt his lover shift his weight, so he could lie heavily on top of him, his hips moved to another angle and his pace picked up. The blonde gasped as Zack pushed deeper and he hit something -- something that sent stars in front of his eyes and caused him to violently arch and latch on to Zack like a lifeline.

".. Ah! Za..!" He couldn't form words, his mind on a sensory overload of sorts, like a hot poker was being stabbed into his brain, and the shooting throughout his entire body. Cloud moaned loudly as Zack moved relentlessly against him, his blunt fingers curling into the man's skin.

"Ahh!!" Cloud moaned and let his head fall back, his entire neck column open to the man above him. His body thrashed as Zack slammed into the spot relentlessly, "Zack! Oh god..!"

Then, there it was, that pleasant edge that Cloud had been teetering on was there, and Cloud all but threw himself over it. His body seemed to freeze in time and a sharp yell escaped him as he felt himself spasm and tense as he came, the thick, hot fluid smearing between their bodies.

Zack let out a low moan at the feel of clenching muscles surrounding him, holding him in a tight grip. Reaching down, he grasped the blonde's hip tightly forcing himself as deep into Cloud as he could go. He couldn't breathe as he finally released. His head bowing once more into Cloud's neck, his teeth gritted, and muscles taunt. He could feel his release coating Cloud's insides as he orgasmed hard.

And then, then it was done.

Zack panted heavily, his eyes closing as an exhausted moan somehow managed to make its way out of his nibbled throat. He felt his body go slack before he could catch himself. He slid back ever so slightly, pulling half way out of Cloud, but not completely. Resting his head on the blonde's chest, Zack listened to the wild heart beat under his ear trying desperately to calm down.

A small smile spread a crossed his lips.

Everything was right again...

Cloud was close to purring, his body was limp and relaxed within a few minutes of catching his breath. His hand gently ran through Zack's sweat matted, black hair, down his neck, and then back again in a lazy motion. Shifting he rested his chin on top of the man's head, letting out a soft contented sigh Cloud closed his eyes, perfectly at ease and relaxed right where he was under the ex SOLDIER.

As the two laid there, Cloud became aware of the sticky release inside of him, Zack's soften cock still half way buried in him, and his own release drying on their bellies, mixing with the sweat. Then there was the dull ache in his lower back, and he vaguely wondered how well he'd be able to walk the next day.

He didn't care right now though. Nuzzling his lips resting against Zack's temple, he murmured quietly to the calmly breathing man on top of him, "I love you.."

Zack moved his weary arms to somewhat haphazardly wrap around Cloud, and he smiled lazily at the soft confession, "Mmm...love you too.." He murmured into the warm chest.

10 years they had been apart, 10 years of no sex, only to start again with Cloud. Zack couldn't help but grin stupidly. His mind was replaying every look Cloud had, every sound he made, "...You still beg for me."

Cloud frowned, "Shut up.." He lazily pushed Zack's head with the hand that had been running through his hair, before he lazily nuzzled back into his taller lover.

Zack snickered slightly at Cloud's lazily smack, "I was right though." He muttered as he slowly shifted and carefully pulled out of Cloud, "You are a completely different ball game." He glanced up at the blonde, him rested his chin on Cloud's breast bone, eyes glinting, "I like it."

Cloud groaned softly as he felt Zack pull out of him, he watched him with clouded blue-green eyes, his hands still lazily strung in the thick, black hair, "Yeah..?" He smiled gently, the corners of his lips upturning slightly.

Zack..

It was still so weird seeing and feeling him again. It was like a good dream Cloud never wanted to wake up from. His fingers twirled around a lock of obsidian colored hair as his head tilted, just watching his lover.

"Mm hm.." Zack leaned into the gentle fingers along his scalp and let his eyes open slowly, "Ya know what ya want." He answered. It had been cute years ago when Cloud had been trying to figure out his own body, but this Cloud, this older Cloud knew what he liked.

"Ya go for it," Zack added, and he shifted so he could place a kiss against Cloud's chest, "And yer sexy as hell when ya do." He flashed his smirk towards the blonde.

"Stop it.." Cloud mumbled and glanced away from Zack. His embarrassment was starting to settle back into place. Sadly though, he couldn't move from under Zack's limp weight, not strong enough yet to push him away.

Zack chuckled again and made a slight face as he sat up. A dull pain had moved a crossed his shoulders and into his upper arms, glancing down at his shoulders he smirked, "Well, looky at that." He could help but tease, " Ya wanted me so bad, ya bruised me." He shifted around once more, so he was lying down on Cloud's chest, a gentle moan following him, "And you wore me out.."

"You're just out of shape." Cloud murmured, running his hands along Zack's neck down his shoulders, tracing the dark purple spots. His stared at the darkening bruise and mentally smirked.

'_Heh..I really did do that_.'

"Did I hurt you?" He teased back, clearly not caring much if he had hurt Zack, he had enjoyed every moment of it.

"Ha!" Zack scoffed from his spot on Cloud's chest, "You only wish you did." He snuggled a little closer, his arms pillowing against the blonde's sides, "A little harder and I think I might have felt a tickle."

Truthfully, his shoulders did ache.

_'I knew Cloud had gotten stronger since I last saw him, but I had no idea the kid would have gotten this strong!'_

"What about you?" He asked, his voice betraying a small bit of worry.

"Nope." Cloud answered easily, still playing with Zack's hair, "Not at all.."

Which was a lie of course, his back muscles were starting to tense back up, making it a bit difficult to ignore. .

"Good." Zack murmured, "We'll both enjoy a midnight soak.." Nuzzling closer to Cloud, he let himself be lost by the sound of Cloud's strong heartbeat and the soft fingers still playing in his hair.

As the two quieted down, Zack's sharp hearing picked up the sounds of cupboards closing and voices downstairs, "Tifa and the brat are home." He couldn't help the tiny smirk. He had heard the backdoor open and close a second time, just before he had pushed himself into Cloud, but he wasn't about to tell the blonde that tidbit of information.

"Denzel." Cloud corrected, feeling a little self-conscious now, had they heard anything? What if they did..?

Cloud tried to remain relaxed, but his guilty conscious wouldn't let him sit still, "..do you think they heard anything?" He voiced his little fear.

"Not if I did my job right." Zack was relatively sure that he got everything put into place, ensuring that Tifa and Denzel wouldn't have heard anything, "...But," He opened his eyes, staring at the wall for a moment, his mind telling him to think. There was something important he had missed, what was it?

'_Before sex? The set up..? No..Oh..'_

Zack swallowed almost nervously as he lifted his head and gazed back up to Cloud, "I did leave your clothes in the bathroom, and the tubs still full.."

"Go get them." Cloud ordered as he gently pushed at Zack's shoulders, trying to get him up. He really didn't want Tifa and Denzel to know that he and Zachary had just had sex, or that they barely made it to the bedroom to do it at all.

Tifa wouldn't care, Cloud knew that but he would feel horrible if Denzel found out any of it. He probably still thought Tifa and him would one day get together and make a real family.

"Go." Cloud tried again, but Zack seemed pretty determined to stay put.

"Fine fine..." The black haired man slowly pushed himself up and moved so he could let his legs drape over the side of the bed. Glancing down at himself he smirked, he was a mess, coated in Cloud's drying cum. Reaching for his sweats, he man easily slipped them on, before he stood up, and swayed slightly at the head rush. Walking lazily over to the door he picked up Cloud's towel and stopped..

The bottom blanket wasn't against the door....

Standing up, he carefully wiped himself off the best he could, before tossed the towel to the blonde, "One round of clothes coming right up." He smirked before he grabbed his shirt and slid it on. Yawning he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, closing it behind him.

Taking a step he stopped.

Denzel was standing in the hall, glowering at him...

* * *

AN: Oh my god! I've finally got it up! I'm sorry it took so long! Honestly this chapter was EVIL to edit. It took forever! Or something would come up at home and I would have to put it on hold. But its finally there! ..I think it could still use some polish work, but I'm tired of looking at it.

I'm sorry it took so long, I really am! And I'm sorry to those who have faved this story or alerted it that I have not written a 'Thank you' E-mail too! I do see it! I do go and check out your pages - if I'm on my laptop -- and I really DO try and write back. I like talking with the people who enjoy the stories, so feel free to e-mail me, AIM me, or stalk me on DA! ^_^ I do answer back~

Review! ^_^ C'mon, ya know you want to. this is the scene you've all been waiting for, don't lie, I know what goes on in those yaoi minds of yours!


	13. Chapter 13

"Ghost"

'Chapter 13'

By: Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Denzel stood rigid in the hallway, just a few feet from Cloud's bedroom door. His light blue eyes were blaring into the door. The boy had heard Cloud groaning almost 15 minutes before, his father had been yelling at Zack, begging him to stop whatever it was he was doing.

But stop what? What had Zack been doing?

Denzel had wanted to run into the room when he had heard Cloud telling Zack to, "Stop" but Tifa had quickly pushed him out of the house, sending him to play with the other children just outside. She had told him to ignore the noises, and that nothing bad was happening to Cloud. Denzel had no idea what was going on in that bedroom, but he was sure Tifa wasn't telling him the truth. Zack was doing something bad to Cloud, he was sure of it.

He had kept his eyes on the house the entire time he had been outside, waiting for the door to be opened so he could check on the blonde himself. He had no idea what it was he was going to find, and that scared him. His childish mind started to create many worst case scenario situations. Each idea ended with Denzel having to beat down Zack, so the boy could save Cloud, who in return would give him that gentle smile and pat the boy on the head. The idea of Cloud rewarding him for taking Zack down made the boy smile.

Yes, that would be how he'd win Cloud's attention and affection back. As he walked back inside, Denzel noticed that the house was virtually silent. He could vaguely hear Tifa downstairs in the bar basement, where the cases of alcohol were stored, getting things ready to be restocked for the evening. Marlene hadn't been home all day, she had spent the night over at a friend's house.

But what about Zack and Cloud..? Where were they? What had Zack done to his father? Had he hurt him?

Moving silently, Denzel crept up the stairs. His eyes were fixed on Cloud's door, straining to hear any noise coming from within the bedroom. He could vaguely hear two soft, low voices speaking to each other, but he didn't understand what they were saying. Just as he was about to give up his little stake out, he heard movement, someone was getting up and moving around in the bedroom. Mere moments later the door opened and a shirtless Zachary Fair stepped out. Immediately Denzel had spotted the dark red and black blemishes against Zack's pale neck, and the oddly dried stain still smeared across his stomach. He seemed more relaxed, calm even and his shining eyes seemed oddly content and sated. Just as he finished closing the door, Zack stopped and looked down the hallway to Denzel, who was watching him intently.

"You two were fighting again." Denzel's voice as serious as any 9 year old could be. He didn't like Zack. The man was nice, anyone could see that. Tifa and Cloud liked him well enough, but Denzel didn't like him. He was always smiling, always laughing, and he constantly watched Cloud, who, in turn, seemed to be just as focused on Zack.

Denzel had never seen Cloud act like he had been the last month. It was strange to watch the luminous blue eyes following the dark haired man so intently. The boy hadn't known Cloud for very long, he didn't know of the blonde's past, he didn't know of the darkness that haunted him, only short tales from Tifa and Barret. He had trouble believing that Zack was just a friend from Cloud's SOLDIER days. Denzel had been sure that he had met all of Cloud's friends the day he defeated Sephiroth and Kadaj…the same day Cloud had healed his Geostigma. But even then, Cloud had worried and watched the others around him, being acutely aware of their physical presence, but openly ignoring their emotional need to want and help him.

Not long after the battles Cloud became almost… robotic with his life. He'd help Marlene and Denzel with their homework, and he engaged with Tifa more, ultimately making his presence at the bar known. But he hadn't focused on any one person or thing as much as he was focusing on Zack. It was like, if Cloud were to look away for a mere moment.. no, second, then Zack would somehow disappear. And that irritated Denzel. What Zack did in a matter of weeks, Denzel had tried to do in a year. Cloud was completely stuck on the dark haired stranger that claimed to be an old friend.

What made Zack so special?

Zack stood taut in front of Cloud's door, feeling like a kid who had gotten his finger caught in the cookie jar. Complete and utter shock ripped through his body. His heart started beating heavily in his chest, pumping so loudly he was almost positive that the little boy could make out the nervous rhythm.

"No we weren't," He shook his head vigorously from side to side, a few of the black strands tickling the back of his neck. Zack couldn't help but shift nervously, "Why would you say that we were fighting?" He started to side step the boy, wanting to get to the bathroom before him. He had to get Cloud's clothes out and drain the water from the tub before Denzel noticed.

'_Holy crap, Cloud's gonna kill me!_'

Denzel's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms defiantly over his little chest, "I heard him." He emphasized, his eyes shifting from Cloud's closed door to Zack, who was sliding across the wall to the bathroom, "He was telling you to stop." The boy's voice still had a hard tone to it as he spoke, "What did you do?"

Zack stopped his wall slide and looked back to the boy, '_He...heard?...I'm so dead._'

"We're were jus' horsin' around, ya know? Nothin' serious." He answered as he shrugged his shoulders, trying to pass it off. Stepping into the dark bathroom, he quickly gathered Cloud's clothes, and reached into the tub to unplug the drain, the entire time, his mind reeling with Denzel's confession. This was going to get back to both Cloud and Tifa, Zack was sure of it. The little boy had a protective streak in him, this wasn't a matter of "if" he told his adopted parents, it was a matter of "when".

Denzel watched as Zack picked up the clothes from the bathroom floor, a frown on his lips, '_Cloud's clothes..? Why is Zack picking up Cloud's clothes? Why is he acting so weird? What are those bruises? And what the hell is was that stain!?_'

"You're lying!" Denzel's arms snapped down to his sides, his small fists curling into tight balls, "Cloud has been upset ever since you got here, and now he was yelling for you to stop something! I hate you!" Pivoting, Denzel started towards his own bedroom, his heavily stomping feet letting everyone who heard know he was upset, "..I'm watching you Zackary Fair." He hissed.

And with that final threat, he slammed the door.

It took Zack a moment to figure out what had just happened. Blinking he stared at the wooden door, and then back to Cloud's door, as if the blonde would be there, ready with an explanation, '_Did...Did the kid just threaten me...?_'

He narrowed his eyes slightly, and walked over to Denzel's door, giving it a _light_ bump with his fist, "Hey! He's not just yours ya know! I've known him longer!" He yelled through the door, biting into the childish antics. He pouted slightly when he didn't receive an answer. Turning, he started back toward Cloud's bedroom, grumbling about 'brats', unintentionally closing the door a little harder than what he should of, but he didn't really care.

"You're brat is mean."

Cloud jumped slightly at the sound of the second slamming door, his sex glazed eyes none too happy when they rested on Zack. He was lying on his stomach, the blanket tangled around his waist and legs, his arms curled under the pillow his head had been resting on, "Denzel…Why?" Cloud mumbled, not really catching the conversation outside the door, only hearing the doors slam, "What did you do?" He asked, as he pushed himself up to rest on his arm. As Zack walked closer to the bed, he reached out for his clothes, specifically his boxers.

"He threatened me!" Zack exclaimed, as he dropped the rest of clothes next to the bed, "Little shit.." He sat down heavily by Cloud's covered hips, his body bouncing slightly on the mattress. He felt like he had every right to Cloud, more so because he was his lover, and he'd known him longer.

Cloud let out a slow sigh as he turned around in the bed, so he was once more lying on his back, "Don't call him that." He scolded half heartedly as he moved the blanket so he could slip his boxers back on. Slowly sitting up, he winced as a quick, yet sharp spasm of pain rippled up his spine. As it slowly faded he leaned over the side of the bed to grab his knitted vest, before he ran a hand through his messy spikes.

"Don't ever call him that." Cloud turned his suddenly tired eyes back to Zack as he let his legs hang over the bed, his feet flat on the floor, "Why did he threaten you?" It was somewhat amusing to watch Zack get so frustrated with Denzel, he was just a kid. His lover should have understood that Denzel was important, but Zack held his heart.

The dark haired man didn't answer, instead focusing on Cloud and the wince that hissed its way passed the kiss swollen lips, "Want one of them pain pills?" He asked as he rested a hand on Cloud's mid back, his thumb gently caressing the naked skin just shy of the blonde's spine, "I'll split one with ya?" He offered casually , a smirk on his lips.

Cloud smirked slightly and shook his head, his long bangs gently moving with him, "I'm fine." The pain was slowly fading, turning into more of a stiff ache. He shifted his weight on the bed, so he could half rest against Zack's warm chest. He let out a long, content sigh as he closed his eyes, wanting to lie back down to sleep.

Zack reacted instantly by wrapping a strong arm around Cloud's shoulders, drawing him closer so they could both lie back on the bed, even though their feet were still on the floor. They were lying in an awkward, half twisted position, but neither seemed to care. Zack reached up and slowly threaded his fingers through the shorter strands of Cloud's hair, the motion relaxing to both him and Cloud, "That was one hellova 'Welcome back to the world' present.." A knowing laugh was easily recognizable in Zack's voice, even as his lips pulled back in a cocky manner.

Cloud opened his sated eyes and glanced up from Zack's chest to his face, his neck arched beautifully in the dim lit room. Zack reached up to gently caress the smooth, flawless skin of Cloud's arched neck, his finger tips tracing the sensitive skin just to the side of his windpipe, making the blonde sigh contently, all the while he failed to suppress his own equally proud smile, "Yea.."

It had been a good, 'Welcome Home' gift.

Relaxing back against Zack, Cloud wiggled back up on to the bed. He drew his legs back up from the ground, and carefully stretched them out so his feet rested on his pillow. Turning his torso and chest, Cloud lay on his side, and shifted his arms so they were resting on either side of Zack's body, his ear pillowed over the strong heartbeat.

The two men were slowly starting to drift off when there was a knock at the door, and Tifa looked into the room, "Is there life?" She had a knowing smirk on her lips as she gazed at the two lounging bodies on the bed, "Ya know, you two might wanna think about airing the room out when you're done..." She started, her nose wrinkling slightly at the particular odor of sex, "And while you're at it, find a better way to sound proof the door, because Denzel heard and he's not happy…"

Zack's eyes snapped open as the door closed, a very clear sign that Tifa wasn't in the room anymore. He tensed as he felt Cloud tense on top of him, and a nervous energy ran through him as the blonde sat up and stared down at him, his bright eyes incredulous.

"Denzel heard..!?" Cloud exclaimed, "What the hell Zack?!" A frown marred his lips but he wouldn't give into the nervous look and slightly regretful eyes. Twisting his body once more, Cloud put his feet back on the ground and started to stand up, his weight on his good leg, his right knee bent at the joint so he couldn't put any pressure on it, "I thought you said it was soundproof!"

Zack sat as Cloud moved off of the bed, reaching out he wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, holding the blonde still, his cheek pressed to the small of Cloud's back, "Baby, I didn't know he heard until I went to get your clothes!" He whined, "And I tried to explain it to you, because that's why he threatened me, but then you made that face and I asked if you wanted to split the pain pill and…and…I got distracted!" He said in a rushed voice, "I'm sorry! I'll try better next time." he whined his gaze watching Cloud's profile, hoping his lover would look back at him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Cloud closed his eyes as he let Zack latch on to him, "…Just go." He mumbled, his head bowed, the blonde spikes attempting to hide the flush high on his cheek bones. His back was still tense as he tried to ignore the feeling of Zack body pressed against him.

Zack felt something in his chest tighten at the suddenly, quiet demand, and he sighed heavily as he slowly drew his arms back, _'Well there goes the rest of the night...'_ Zack quietly shifted out from behind Cloud, who sat back on the mattress once Zack had stood up. Bending down, he picked his shirt up and easily slipped it back on before he moved to the door. Cloud just need some time to cool off now…but still, it wasn't as if he _meant_ for anyone to hear them. It wasn't entirely his fault, he thought he had the door covered. It had been an honest mistake… an honest mistake that was costing him the rest of the night with Cloud.

Bright blue eyes flicked to Zack as he stepped out of the bedroom, head down and shoulders slumped as the door closed. Cloud felt guilt tugging at his heart, and he wanted nothing more than to call out to his lover, but he stayed stationary on the bed. He wasn't really angry or mad at Zack, despite the tone he had used with him. He was more embarrassed than anything else. Denzel was his child, adopted or not, the boy was his, and the thought of his son hearing him having sex with another man…?

"Shit…"

* * *

Zack walked like a man condemned towards the stairs, his shoulders hunched over and his head bowed. He hands were fisted in his sweat pockets as he made his way to the kitchen. Letting out a long, exhausted sigh, Zack all but collapsed back into his seat at the table, before he fell forward, his forehead hitting the table.

"He didn't take well to the news, huh?" Tifa asked as she set the dish rag down on the counter, her wine eyes sympathetic to the stooped figure over the table.

Zack grunted in response, "Ya just had ta tell him right then and there…Couldn't you have waited?"

"He would have found out sooner or later."

"I would have preferred later!" Zack snapped in an irritated tone as he picked his head up from the table, and leaned back against the chair, his body slumped, "I'm with him one time, _one time_, and already we run into problems." He crossed his arms over his still naked chest, and glared out the back window to the alley way.

"Like I said--"

"I'm exhausted, Tif, I wanted to snuggle and sleep..." Zack whined. He knew his opportunity to sleep and curl up with Cloud was long gone, he would just have to power through the exhaustion he felt. Uncrossing one arm from his chest, he reached up to rub his forehead, before his sharp hearing picked up the sound of small footsteps in back of him, making his hackles rise.

The source of all his problems was coming into the room.

Denzel's bronze colored hair was hanging in his face, its strands still damp from the bath he had taken only moments ago. When he had been sure that Zack wouldn't attack him, the boy had snuck back out of his room and into the bathroom. He had found it a bit strange that the tub still had water droplets clinging to the side of porcelain, why had Zack drained the tub earlier anyways? Had someone used it and forgotten to drain it..? He had so many questions that he couldn't answer, and he knew that the adults wouldn't help him, they were being secretive about the whole thing..

The boy wore something akin to a pout and a frown as he walked into the kitchen. As he glanced up he caught sight of Zack and deliberately started to walk in back of the older man. He walked mere inches from the dark haired one as he moved to his seat, and crawled into it. Denzel had noticed the tense shoulders and the rather defeated look about Zack and he couldn't help but smile a little.

'_Cloud must've gotten mad and kicked him out…good_.' Denzel thought as he turned his childish gaze up to his mother, "What're we you making?" He asked, his growing body was always hungry.

Zack eyed Denzel warily as the boy sat down a seat away from him. He was still irritated at him, despite the fact that it was Zack's own fault for not making sure the door had been fully closed. Still, Cloud, in Zack's one-tracked mind thinking, was siding with Denzel, and that just wasn't happening. Feeling something bump up against his shoulder, Zack glanced up to the gentle wine eyes.

Tifa smiled gently down to the Ex-SOLDIER before she glanced over to Denzel, "You're always hungry, sweetie." She teased as she set the macaroni and cheese with ham on the table, "Give it a few minutes to cool," She gently brushed back Denzel's damp hair and placed a kiss on his brow before she moved back to the counter to pick up the dishes.

"Yea, don't be so impatient." Zack smirked in mock triumph at Denzel's soft pout at being told to wait, "It's not gonna go anywhere.." He trailed off, '_And neither am I, you little bugger._'

"I'm not impatient." Denzel interpreted the man's gaze as a challenge as his sky blue eyes locked with the luminous, Mako orbs, and he had to resist the childish urge to stick his tongue out, it would only throw fuel on the fire.

Tifa interrupted the quiet stare down by setting the bowls out on the table, and ruffled both Zack and Denzel's hair, "Hate each other late, and eat before it gets cold." She sat down next to Denzel and picked up the child's dish so she could put a few scoops of food in it.

Denzel watched Tifa's graceful moves as she performed the everyday task of giving him food, but as the bowl was set down he realized that he didn't have much of an appetite. He poked absently at his macaroni noodles, his head down and his legs swinging mindlessly under the table, "Hey, Mom?" He asked as he lifted his head, "Why don't you and Cloud ever go somewhere?" He asked as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, giving off the aura of innocence.

Tifa blinked from serving herself and set the ladle back into the pan as she slowly set her own bowl down in front of her. She knew almost instantly what Denzel was thinking, Denzel was jealous of Zack's time with Cloud.

"We're both busy, you know that." She slowly grabbed her fork and pulled a small forkful of warm noodles up to her mouth, "Even if we did find the time, Cloud can't do much right now anyway, his leg still isn't healed." She reminded. "You and Cloud occasionally go out when he's not working."

"Mm.." Denzel's eyes flickered briefly over to Zack, "Cloud doesn't like Zack." He said rather blatantly, quickly changing subjects since the last tactic hadn't worked. He glanced over to Tifa as if wanting her to do something about it, like throw the man out so he couldn't interfere with their lives anymore.

Zack choked on the mouthful of noodles he had just shoveled into his mouth, and stared at Denzel with wide incredulous eyes, "What?!"

"No, sweetie, Cloud does like Zack." Tifa tried to correct the boy as she set a comforting hand over Denzel's small fist. She had a lingering feeling that no matter what she said she wouldn't be able to deter the boy's mind, it was made up.

"Cloud like's me just fine! What are you talkin' about?" Zack threw in, as he leaned part way across the table, his eyes leveling with the boys, "I think it's _you_ that doesn't like _me!_" He pointed out only sitting about a foot away from the boy.

Denzel glared back at Zack, a lone noodle hanging from his mouth. His gaze didn't falter, "Nuh uh!" He said rather defiantly, "I went into his room after you left, and he told me he doesn't like you at all! That you're mean to him!"

'_Yea, it's a lie, but… Zack doesn't need to know that._'

"When!?" Zack exclaimed as he sat upright, his eyes on the verge of being furious. '_Cloud didn't say that! He wouldn't say that! ...Would he? Ahh! Damnit, the kids screwing with me!_' Zack clenched his teeth together and pointed back at Denzel, "I'm not mean!"

"Boys!!" Tifa yelled over the two, trying to stop the impeding yelling match.

"You're the one who's mean!" Zack threw back, his mind giving into the childish antics. He didn't have the heart to lie to the kid and tell him that Cloud didn't like him either, he might like to play dirty every once in a while, but not that dirty, and not to Cloud's kid either.

"Nuh uh!" Denzel yelled back as he pushed himself out from the table the chair scraping loudly against the floor as he stood defiantly before Zack. Denzel never heard Cloud and Tifa fight. Truth be told, Denzel had never seen Cloud argue or fight with anyone other besides the three silver haired men, and they deserved it. So in the boy's childish way of thinking there had to be something wrong with Zack and Cloud's friendship, since Cloud never argued, "He told me he doesn't like you, so there!" He narrowed his eyes, and in a flurry of emotion Denzel kicked Zack in the shin as hard as he could before he darted from the room, dashing up the stairs for protection.

Zack let out a sharp yelp and reached for his abused shin, before he slipped sideways out of his chair, landing on the floor, in a rather ungracefully heap, "OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" He yelled towards the stairs, arching his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the boy, "I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!"

Tifa sighed heavily as she watched Denzel disappear up the stairs, and her eyes closed as she heard a familiar door slam. She crossed her legs and laced her fingers together on top of her knee as she gazed at the man, who had just been bested by her adopted 9 year old son.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Zack rubbed his shin vigorously, lying on his side. He glanced up at the sound of Tifa's sigh, "You could have helped me!"

"What did you want me to do?" She asked easily as she tilted her head slightly, an annoyed look on her face, "Sorry sweetie, Zack and Cloud were having sex and that's what you heard.." She said in a fake, high pitched voice, before she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Yea, I don't see that going over very well… It's safer to let him hate you."

Zack made a face, but continued to lie of the floor, "...I love you too, Tifa."

The fist fighter smiled down at him, "You're welcome, Zack."

* * *

Denzel burst into Cloud's room, leaping on to the bed, not paying attention to the still lump on the bed, "Cloud!" The boy scrambled over the man's body and hunkered down into his side, "..Can I sleep here?"

"..why?" Cloud mumbled sleepily, shifting on to his back so he could look at the child at his feet better.

"Zack said he knows where I sleep."

"..What?"

"He's gonna kill me!"

"Why?" Cloud didn't fully understand what was going on, or where Denzel got the idea that Zack would kill him. He wanted to sleep…

"I don't know.." Denzel pouted childishly, laying on his side by Cloud.

Cloud sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "Fine.."

Fifteen minutes later, Zack lazily pulled himself up from the floor and had helped Tifa with the dishes. He was so tired, and his shin still hurt. He grumbled to himself, clearly in a bad mood as he walked, more like limped, up the stairs. He pushed Cloud's door open and froze. Denzel was curled up and asleep...with Cloud..

The black haired man glowered before he closed the door quietly. He stood there glaring at the wooden door for a full minute before he limped back to his own room. He had been planning on apologizing to Cloud, and he had been planning on a second round of lovemaking, too. He had even thought through a new way to block the door!

But the little brat had beat him to Cloud..

Closing his own bedroom, he walked over to his own bed and flopped down on it, not even bothering with the covers as he rolled over onto his back and looked out the window. It was still raining outside, he let out a sigh and shook his head, the whole situation was frustrating..

Fighting over Cloud with a kid..

He'd seen Cloud first..!

Hours passed, leaving Zack to toss and turn on his bed. His mind and body weren't able to forget the feel of Cloud's warm body next to his. Now his bed seemed so open and cold. Sighing, he closed his eyes once more, and tried once more to fall asleep, slowly letting the rain take him off to sleep.

* * *

Morning..

Cloud slowly opened his sleepy, blue eyes, his fuzzy vision taking notice of the rain slowly sliding his window. He lazily rolled from his side to his back, stopping when he had a bit of trouble. Confused, he glanced down to his bare chest and caught sight of his adopted child. That's right..Denzel had barged into his room and had curled up into his bed.

The boy was still fast asleep, somehow crawling on to Cloud in the middle of the night. Cloud slowly wiggled out from under the small child, wrapping him in a blanket before he slowly got to his feet, being conscientious of his knee. He reached down to grab his shirt before he slipped it on. His knee was aching about as much as his lower back.

He carefully gimped over to his dresser, using the wall for support, as he made his way to his crutches. He slide the two supports in place, under his arms as he made his way towards the door. He limped his way down the hall before he slowly moved down the stairs, one step at a time. He held onto the railing with one hand, and the crutches with the other.

He could smell breakfast cooking, and his stomach perked up, reminding him that he hadn't eaten dinner the night before. It was clear that Tifa was up, but he wasn't so sure about Zack. He wanted to see his dark haired lover, and apologize for what he had said the night before, unintentionally kicking him out of his bed. Cloud hadn't slept very well. Denzel had wiggled against him throughout the night, accidently kicking Cloud in the thigh and kneeing him in the stomach a few times. He rested his crutches back under his arms and slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

Tifa was humming quietly to herself as she moved around the silent kitchen. She loved her boys, but she loved her quiet time more. She heard the familiar sound of Cloud coming down the stairs and smiled gently to him. Her eyes flickered to the dark bruises on his neck, before she caught his eye and turned back to the stove.

"High top collars for you." She teased.

Cloud lifted a hand to his neck, covering the dark hickie on his neck before he grunted, "..Why was Denzel in my bed? What happened?" He asked, his face set in its usual impassive mask as he took a seat at the table. He set the crutches against the table, his arms resting on the smooth wood surface.

Tifa smirked, "He and Zack went at it last night." She turned the burner off and turned towards her friend, "Denzel is pretty protective of you." She pointed out as she reached for the fridge to pull out a bottle of water, "I think he found a common enemy in Zack."

"Enemy?" Cloud asked as he ran a hand through his sleep muzzled hair, he glanced back towards the stairs, waiting for Zack to appear. Sighing, he let his gaze rest on Tifa who set the water bottle down in front of him. "Are things ever going to be normal around here?"

Tifa let out a soft laugh as she brushed Cloud's hair out of his eyes for a brief moment, pressing her lips to his temple, "Probably not." She answered, "You must've been sleeping pretty hard if you didn't hear them yelling at each other." She laughed slightly as she sat down next to him, "He's like a big kid."

"Yelling?" Cloud reached for the water, sipping the cool liquid and trying to catch random thoughts, "I guess I slept relatively well for a bit.." He had basically passed out after Zack had left, the man really had worn him out. But he hadn't been able to rest the entire night, thanks to his child.

"I'm not surprised. It's been almost 10 years for you hasn't it?" She asked, her head tilting slightly as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "I was surprised both of you weren't passed out by the time I went in there." She smirked knowingly and bumped her friend's good leg, "Poor Zack, he was so dead on his feet last night." She shook her head as she stood up, "He's gonna wear himself out though. I can't figure out who took care of who though…you're both destructive and masochists."

Clouds cheeks flushed slightly as he was avoided her eyes, the smirk on her lips telling him that she was enjoying this, "Tifa…we didn't..." He murmured unsure what to say, though last night Zack dominated him, but he didn't want to get into the gritty details.

"Oh god," Tifa laughed slightly, a hand covering her mouth, "No, I meant back when you guys were at ShinRa, outside the bedroom." She giggled. "My mind isn't always in the gutter."

Cloud bristled at her laugh, looking away from her as he took a drink of water. He could hear the sounds of light footsteps on the stairs and the sleepy yawn of the child as he found his way to the kitchen, "..Morning." Came the mumbled voice, trying to muffle a yawn as Denzel walked into the room.

Tifa smiled gently to Denzel and held her arm open for the boy to come over, "Did you sleep well?" She asked as he stepped into her to get his morning hug, she placed a kiss on his forehead, "I heard you snuck into someone's room last night."

"Yeah.." Denzel said, smiling a little sheepishly. "..Zack was gonna kill me."

Cloud shifted his gaze from Tifa to the child, he didn't really believe that Zack would hurt Denzel. But he did understand that Zack's rather impish, and occasionally childish personality did give merit to some of his threats, when it came to children, Zack's bark was a lot worse than his bite, "Zack isn't going to kill you.." Cloud murmured.

Denzel glanced to Cloud, "He might.."

"Sweetie, he was just teasing you." Tifa let Denzel go and watched the boy crawl up into Cloud's lap. He seemed rather determined to make things as difficult as he could for the two men, "You're forgetting to mention that you did kick him." She pointed out, "Rather hard I might add."

"You kicked him?" Cloud found it a little funny and adjusted himself so he could balance Denzel's weight better as the boy perched himself in his lap.

Denzel reached for Cloud's water and took a drink, smirking up at the blonde. He liked when he could be close to Cloud, it was rare that Cloud let the children be overly affectionate with him, so any time Denzel could get with the affectionate half of Cloud, he took, "It was only a little kick."

Tifa raised one eyebrow at the boy's answer, she knew Denzel's little kick would bruise, "Just don't do it again."

Denzel frowned a little, he didn't want to upset Tifa, upsetting Tifa was scary. Instead he quietly nodded and relaxed back into Cloud's chest, kicking his feet under the table. He started to lazily look around the kitchen, before he glanced back to Cloud, almost immediately he caught sight of the dark bruises on his neck. Frowning, Denzel lifted a tiny hand and felt the arch of Cloud's neck. Cloud jumped at the touch, not expecting it, and remembering instantly what it was Denzel was looking at.

"Did Zack hurt you?" The boy asked accusingly, he assumed that Cloud's slight jump was from the pain of the bruise, and not his own touch, "I heard you telling him to stop something last night… what did he do?"

Cloud flushed and glanced away from the boy's inquisitive, yet judging eyes. He knew the possibilities of Denzel being jealous were high, but he hadn't expected them to be to this extent. Cloud hadn't realized how attached his adopted son was to him, but growing up, Cloud had no father figure to look to. It had just been his mother, who he really hadn't been extremely close to…and then there had been Sephiroth and Zack, but, they weren't father figures, "Nothing.."

What could he say? Cloud felt an uncomfortable turmoil run through him, one that had gone through Tifa earlier. How was he supposed to explain to Denzel the relationship he had with Zack? He wouldn't understand it yet.

"But you're bruised!"

"Denzel, Zack told you, remember?" Tifa interrupted as she walked over with three plate of food, "The two were rough housing upstairs." She said, reaffirming Zack's words, "You know Cloud doesn't like to lose."

Denzel had remembered what Zack had said, but he had wanted to hear it from Cloud. He frowned up at Tifa as his adopted mother stepped in. He glanced down at the scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon before he glanced back at Cloud, "Who won?"

"I did." Cloud smirked slightly. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth. In essence Zack had won the dominance game, but Cloud had finally gotten Zack. He carefully shifted his hold on Denzel, so the boy was sitting across his thighs, instead of on one. Cloud leaned back in his chair, giving his arms some room so he could eat.

"Oh," Denzel smiled up at his father, "As long as you won and not him."

Tifa opened her mouth to reprimand Denzel for his little comment when the back door to the kitchen walked open and Zack walked in. He yawned as he stepped through the threshold and tossed the carbon pad over to its place on the counter top. Tifa had gotten him up not too long after he had fallen asleep, needing him to go on a few, local deliveries.

Zack went through the jobs efficiently enough, despite the limited amount of sleep he had gotten. He had hoped that the work and some good food would help his mind and body settle down, so he could attempt to nap later in the day. He wanted food and sleep, specifically in that order, and then if Cloud were around and willing, then he would nab the blonde so he could nap with him. It was a fool proof plan.

"Mornin' " he smiled as he pushed his sunglasses up off of his nose, resting them just above his eyebrows.

"Morning." Came the mixed chime from the three sitting around the table.

"Deliveries are done for the day." The ex-Soldier announced as he toed his shoes off and closed the door. He stood in one place for a moment as he stretched his abused shoulders, letting the joints pop before he started to meandered over to the stove, "Fooooood." He groaned as he fished through the cabinets for a fresh plate so he could make himself a plate.

Zack sat down heavily in his chair, and let out a long, loud sigh, glancing up he caught Cloud's eyes, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine.." Cloud murmured, he really had hoped to have slept with Zack but Denzel seemed determined to drive a stake right through them. Even then, he had been the one to tell Zack to leave. He felt a bit guilty about that, and he wanted to make it up to his lover, but he wasn't sure how, not with Denzel and Tifa still in the room.

"I slept good too." Denzel added although he knew Zack hadn't been talking to him.

"How were the deliveries?" Cloud asked quietly, his blue-green eyes taking in the lethargic look in his lovers rather luminous eyes. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander whenever Zack was in the room. He had always looked so sexy in the tight shirts. But the sunglasses were a new look. Cloud hadn't really seen Zack wear civilian clothing when they were younger, and he had to admit, he liked the way the oddly perched glasses looked on Zack.

"Not too bad." The dark haired man admitted just before he took a long drink of water. He had already cleared his plate of Tifa's cooking, surprising even himself, "Didn't get too lonely did ya?" he asked with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"No.." Cloud answered softly, trying to fight off the blush in his cheeks.

"Lonely?" Denzel cut in, munching on a piece of bacon, glancing from Cloud to Zack, what were they talking about? How could Cloud be lonely if Denzel slept in his room?

Cloud shook his head and easily lifted Denzel off of his lap and set him in his own chair before he reached for his crutches and started to stand up.

"Where're you going?" The boy asked, he glanced back and forth between Zack and Cloud, as if the man might actually run and attack Cloud. He still couldn't believe that the two were rough housing. Cloud was still hurt, how could Zack sink so low?

"I'm just going to lay down for a bit." Cloud answered as he caught Zack's eyes. He nodded ever so slightly towards the stairs, wanting his lover to follow him. Stairs were the hardest for Cloud to get up and down. He still couldn't out a lot of weight on his knee, and that troubled him. He wanted the sharp pain that shot through the joint every time he put weight on it, to stop. He wanted the painful ache to finally leave him alone so he could sit or lie down without pain. Stairs only made it worse, but he knew his physical therapy would be loaded with stair like exercises to help build strength and stamina in the joint.

'_God, I love you!_' Zack smiled gently at the nod, and he felt something warm blossom in his chest as his heart fluttered, leaning back in his chair, he drew his fist up to his mouth to cover the fake yawn that escaped him, "I think I'm gonna hit the sack for a few hours.." He stood up, picking up his plate and setting it in the sink before he gave Tifa and Denzel a short wave and started out of the room, "Wake me if you need me." He called out over his shoulder.

Walking lazily up the stairs, Zack shuffled back into Cloud's room, and nudged the door closed, before locking it. He wanted to sleep, preferably without any interruptions from Denzel. He smiled gently down to his lover, who was already lying down, wearing nothing but his work out shorts. Zack easily peeled off his own shirt and dropped it to the ground before he undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He let his clothes form a small pile on Cloud's floor as he stepped out of them and slid his way into the cool sheets. He curled up into Cloud's warm chest and place a soft kiss against his collar bone, "...I missed you last night.."

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's broad shoulders, as he rested his chin on top of his lover's skull. He had missed his partner during the night, and especially in the morning. He hadn't been particularly happy when he realized that Denzel had slept the entire night in his bed. A part of him knew that this feuding between Zack and Denzel was going to be a problem, and frankly Cloud wasn't really looking forward to having anymore sleep over's with his adopted son.

Letting out a soft sigh, Cloud closed his own eyes and nuzzled his cheek against Zack's spikes, "I missed you too.." He admitted quietly. He could already feel Zack's body relaxing against his own. He could feel something cold against his neck and he pulled back slightly and caught sight of Zack's sunglasses still resting on his head. Reaching up Cloud gently pull the metal frames away from his lover and rested them on his nightstand before he set his hand back against Zack's warm skin.

Zack was out within moments of lying down, he had barely heard Cloud's soft reply as he went all but limp against his lover.

He had his Cloud...

The thought brought a smile to his lips, even in sleep.

* * *

AN: YEAY!! CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOU ALL!! Honestly this chapter was harder for me to edit than the other. I really wanted to get it out before christmas, and I just don't have the time right now to devote to this chapter as I wanted. But, here it is, so please forgive over use of certain words -- I TRIED not to use the word "bright" to describe the eyes, as it was pointed out to me that I do that...A lot...and they're right. So I'm trying to broaden my horizons! ^_^ Did it work? Also please forgive the horrible phrasing and grammer that might be in this mess I call a chapter. *grumbles in an irritated manner*

I hope you guys liked it! I have a whole new chapter that I have to write up, becuase there's no transition between this chapter and the next chapter that IS written out. So I'm going to add something... so it'll be more of a...Filler? I guess?? Hope you don't care, if you do? Tough. My story I can do what I want with it ^_^ *dances around*

Review! Review! Review! Review! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

"Ghost"

'Chapter 14'

By: Kareian

* * *

"C'mon, Spikey, one more for me and you'll be done." Zack panted, sweat slowly sliding down his brow, his eyes bright shining into Cloud's, a mischievous glow to the orbs, "Nngh…C'mon, babe."

"Zack," Cloud warned, his voice tight, his own luminous eyes almost glaring back up at his lover, "Shut the hell up!" He needed to focus without Zack's heavy voice panting over him, "S-Shit!"

Zack chuckled slightly and shifted between Cloud's legs, their bodies hot and damp with sweat. He adjusted his grip on Cloud's leg, giving it a comforting squeeze, "Keep up with me, darlin'.."

"Call me 'Darlin' on more time and I'll put you through the window." Cloud hissed as he grit his teeth, his body starting to tremble slightly with effort.

"Cloud.." Tifa warned as she walked into the room, gazing at the two men on the bedroom floor at the end of Cloud's physical therapy work out, "Behave, he's just trying to help." She sat down on the blonde's covered bed and watched, her wine eyes smiling in amusement. She knew that the blonde wanted nothing more than to be healed, to have this physical therapy over with, to finally be able to walk without a limp.

"What's going on?" A new voice asked.

Cloud groaned loudly and just stopped, at the sound of Denzel's curious voice. He let his head fall back on to the hardwood floor, and let out a long, exhausted sigh. Physical therapy was bad enough, but having people in his room watching him was just humiliating. The boy had hardly let Cloud out of his sight since he had overheard Cloud and Zack's bedroom escapades two weeks before. He was Cloud's shadow.

Denzel easily walked into the room, ignoring Cloud's obvious disapproval of his appearance. The boy eyed Zack carefully, watching the dark haired man kneeling on either side of Cloud's good leg. He had Cloud's foot in one hand, the leg held in mid air, perfectly parallel with the floor, "What are you doing..?" He asked as he sat next to his mother, their thighs touching, but he kept his eyes on Zack.

"Helping." Zack answered as he adjusted Cloud's foot in his palm. He gently brushed his thumb over the arch of Cloud's foot, his eyes on the closed orbs, "Hey, Spikey, you're not done."

"Helping with what?" Denzel asked. He hadn't been home during the times that Cloud and Zack worked out, he had only seen the aftermath. Cloud sitting downstairs on the couch, with an ice pack on his knee and Zack sitting between his legs, gently rubbing at the sore muscles. It never seemed like anything bad had happened, but it still bothered Denzel. Tifa had told him that the physical therapy would help Cloud, but the boy didn't like that Zack was helping.

"I know.." Cloud sighed once more and opened his eyes, the slight embarrassment from before gone, the luminous orbs filled with a rekindled determination, "Alright."

Zack nodded and started to gently push on Cloud's foot, forcing the healing joint to bend in towards Cloud's chest, "No pain?"

Cloud shook his head, but his mind was more focused on pushing back against Zack's hand, creating a resistance, which would help strengthen the joint. He took two deep, steadying breaths before he start to use more force to push back at Zack, who was putting up more resistance, but still allowing the leg to come back towards his own chest.

"There we go, nice and easy, Spike." Zack's proud smile couldn't be helped. Cloud's knee was healing quickly now that he was up and moving. The physical therapy just helped strengthen the newly healed tendons and the muscles surrounding the joint.

Cloud breathed out steadily as he pushed against Zack's hand, his eyes focused on the hand holding his foot, but his mind focusing on the muscles in and around his knee, forcing them to work through the burning ache. He'd finish the work out if it killed him…which it wouldn't.

Zack smirked back at Cloud as he let the blonde straighten his leg out. Slowly letting go of the limb the dark haired man shifted so he was sitting with his back to Tifa and Denzel. He easily helped Cloud sit up and gave him a good clap on the back, "Good job, Spike!"

Cloud smirked back slightly and leaned back on his hands, "..Thanks."

Tifa cleared her throat and tilted her head slightly, trying to gain their attention, "As much as I like to watch you two work out, I did come up here for a reason." She smirked.

"What is it?" Cloud asked as he slowly started to bend his bad leg once more, easing the ache in it. He reached behind him and picked up the towel he had been using as a pillow. He easily ran it over his dampened face before he dropped it in his lap, his eyes turning towards the woman.

"I got a call from Cid and Yuffie." She started, "They heard that you were up and moving and thought that we could all use a vacation."

"Vacation?" Cloud asked a bit confused, he felt Zack's hands on his leg and shifted, allowing his lover to gently rub at the joint.

"I could go with a vacation." Zack perked up, turning his attention away from Cloud's knee and over to Tifa, "When and where?"

"Costa del Sol, and whenever we have enough time." Tifa answered.

"I don't know.." Cloud murmured shaking his head slightly, "the kids are still in school-"

"We can do homework in Costa!" Denzel piped in rather quickly, his childish eyes bright with excitement. He had never been to the villa over in Costa del Sol. He had heard stories about it, how Cloud had bought it years before during the first expedition to save the planet from Sephiroth, and had even seen a picture or two, but he had never been over to the main continent, "Marlene and I promise to be good, Cloud! Please!"

Zack blinked, his hands stopping as a large smile spread across his lips, "Woow, I don't think I've ever heard him say the 'P' word before."

Cloud gave Zack a mock glare and pulled his leg out of the man's grip, "How long?"

"For as long as we want. Barret offered to watch the bar if we were planning on being gone too long." Tifa answered easily, "You know how much he hates sand."

Cloud nodded easily and let out a sigh. He glanced over to Zack, watching as the excitement started to build in his lovers eyes. The villa was big, that was for sure, and there was plenty of things for the children to do than homework, which meant that he and Zack could finally get some time to themselves..

It wasn't a bad idea really..

Zack looked like he wanted to go.

Denzel wanted to go, which meant that Marlene would certainly want to go…

Tifa wouldn't ask if she hadn't wanted to go…nor would she have already called Barret and ask for the man to watch the bar if they decided to stay longer.

"Sure." Cloud shrugged nonchalantly, "Whenever you want to go is fine."

"Yess!" Denzel leapt off of the bed and quickly ran out of the room, "Marlenne!"

Zack let out a laugh, which was quickly joined by Tifa's, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the brat didn't want to go-"

"Denzel." Cloud and Tifa chimed together.

Zack smirked and shrugged, "When did we want to go?" he asked glancing back at Cloud, who seemed to be the decision maker of the household.

"This weekend I guess." Cloud answered as he started to stand up, still being careful with his leg, "Less school for the kids to miss."

"School- shmool." Zack shook his head and watched as Cloud limped towards his dresser, "Missing a few extra days won't kill them."

"This weekend." Cloud reaffirmed as he looked back at Zack, "I have to go back to the hospital for that last physical therapy session."

"..Oh yea." Zack slouched slightly.

Tifa let out a soft giggle, she knew it was just her imagination getting the better of her, but she swore that as Zack slouched, she could see dog ears pull back in disappointment, '_Such a puppy.._' she thought to herself. Getting up she ruffled the short spikes and started out of the room, "I'll go call the school and start getting the kids packed." She laughed slightly at Zack's disappointed look, "You stick that lip out any further and you'll be tripping over his, Zackary Fair."

Almost immediately the man straightened in his seated position on the floor, "I'll be happy, ma'am!"

"It'll go by faster than you think." Tifa reassured as she started out of the room once more, "I promise."

* * *

AN: Super short. Horribly late. Written in a rush. Feeling guilty. It's not what I want it to be. But it gets a slight point across. Now quick! Click the Arrow button and go to the next chapter!!

Review! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

"Ghost"

'Chapter 15'

By: Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Costa del Sol.

It was a typical, beautiful sunny day at the beach resort. The waves were rolling in at a steady rate, the swells big enough for people to enjoy, but small enough not to cause harm to the young children. The ocean shimmered with the sun's rays, the perfect blue seeming to dance with the light. The beach sand was a beautiful soft tan color, the grains fine enough that they squeaked whenever someone walked in it. Overall, Costa del Sol was an image of perfection.

It had taken them a good part of the day to get to the beach. Driving across the land, and catching the ferry. But it was worth it. Cloud's knee was healing faster, and stronger than the doctors had originally thought. They had expected it to heal exceptionally well, due to the high levels of Mako in the blonde's system, but Zack's work outs and physical therapy routines that he had put the blonde on were increasing the joints strength and endurance. The blonde's knee would be back in peak condition within a few weeks, instead of months. And all that good news just added to the excitement of a vacation.

Denzel had all but flew out of the car when they arrived. He had barely stopped to strip himself of his white tee shirt, leave it in the car, grab the plastic shovel and bucket and bee line it for the water front. He had black swimmers on with white etchings of hibiscus flowers going down the legs, "C'mon already!!" He yelled over his shoulder, as he dashed towards the water. He ran in about knee deep, stopped and just smiled out to the extended ocean. He was in Costa del Sol! He was so excited he had totally forgotten about his little plan to keep Zack and Cloud away from each other throughout the trip.

Over the course of the last few weeks, Denzel had been sleeping in Cloud's bed, claiming that Zack was going to come for him in the middle of the night. Cloud had tried to turn the boy away many times, but the watery orbs, and clenching fists holding his shirt were hard to dissuade. It was really starting to take a toll on Cloud. He had only been with his lover that one time, and it was starting to wear on him though he tried not to show it. His mind kept telling him to sneak Zack into some small space so they could have a few quick minutes together. There were so many places they could hide, but something always came up, namely Denzel.

Cloud glowing, ocean eyes watched over Denzel as the boy bolted towards the water. The villa was kiddy corner to the beach, they didn't have far to go, so it was fine that the children ran for the water. Stepping out of the car he let out a grateful sigh. He had a white shirt on, with cut off sleeves, and a two toned black and grey swimmers that ended right in the middle of his knees.

The warm sun felt good against his pale skin. It had been so long since he had been able to enjoy its kisses. Cloud enjoyed being in the light, he enjoyed the feel of warmth washing over him, it seemed to energize him, and renew his energy. It was like a good drug.

It was then the blonde noticed a shadow come across him, cutting him off from the glorious light. He turned his blue-green eyes over to the source.

Vincent Valentine.

The older man was decked out in his usual attire, clearly he was one that didn't appreciate the beach or sun as Cloud did. It was a wonder he had came at all, Cid had surprised all of them when he had told them that Vincent would be coming. Last Cloud had heard, Vincent had been helping Reeve with the WRO, but that had been almost a year ago. The man was holding a crimson umbrella over his head and now over Cloud's head as well as he standing a bit too close for Cloud's comfort.

Things between Cloud and Vincent had been a bit…off. Cloud really hadn't been sure how to explain it. But he typically didn't feel…beneath someone when gazed at, and he didn't particularly like that feeling. Why it had changed, the blonde wasn't sure. He just knew it had, and it unnerved him a bit. He was starting to feel like Vincent wanted something from him that he couldn't give…what it was, he still couldn't pin point.

Cloud looked away, and turned his gaze back towards the ocean at his son and Marlene playing in the water, watching as they tried to skip over the incoming waves.

"I heard you were in a crash." Vincent's voice was its normal, low almost rough tone, but strangely smooth at the same time.

"I was." Cloud answered, not really wanting to indulge into the details of the crash and the events that had lead up to it, nor the events that happened after it. He could feel the amber eyes on him, and he had to resist the urge to squirm slightly. It was like he was back at ShinRa, standing in front of the Great General Sephiroth for the first time. A strangely anxious feeling…

Then silence…

Cloud wasn't sure if it was comfortable or awkward but he hoped the guy would move soon, he really was blocking his sun. Looking away from the children, Cloud glanced back to the chatter that was at the back of the car.

Zack was helping Tifa unload, he had his sunglasses in their customary position, just over his brows. He stood stationary, his arms outstretched, he was holding the cooler by the handles, and let the woman continually pill towels, two beach umbrellas and a basket into his arms.

"What am I, you're pack mule?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone as the trunk was closed.

Tifa turned to look back at the dark haired man, an almost appalled look on her face, her wine eyes a bit wide, "I'm sorry," She started rather sarcastically as she stepped forward, "Who feeds you?"

Zack's brows shot up, "To the beach then!" He smiled nervously and let out a chuckle, "Sorry." He apologized. He had on a rather unique pair of shorts. One leg was white, with a top of a skull on the side of his thigh, bright blue and red swirling lines circled around it, the worlds, "La Flora de La Muerta" printed in black etching underneath the skull. The other side had the same mixture of red and blue lines going down his leg, running vertically and evenly spaced. He had black flip flops on, but he knew those wouldn't last long.

He had never met these people, Cloud and Tifa's friends, he had only heard about them through Tifa and Cloud. These were the people who had helped Cloud save the world..

It was still hard to imagine, Cloud saving the world, but then again, as he turned to look over his shoulder to the blonde… maybe it wasn't.

_'...Wait a second..who's that standing_ _next to—'_

"C'mon pack mule! The girls are waiting!"

"Yea, yea!" Zack stepped down on the sand and started towards Tifa, she was part way down the beach, standing almost half way between the street and the water. He carefully set the cooler and other beach accessories down before he dusted his hands off, he turned slightly and looked back towards the car, where the dark stranger and Cloud stood.

Tifa glanced up at Zack, watching the rather protective look start to scroll across his face, his Mako eyes narrowing almost possessively as he gazed at Cloud, "Don't worry." She started, "He's a friend, that's Vincent Valentine."

"Who?" Zack asked, but he never took his eyes off of the man.

"Vincent." Tifa repeated as she pulled the beach chair over a bit more, she moved the basket off of the cooler and grabbed the umbrella, "We found him in the basement of ShinRa Mansion back in Neibelheim." She opened up the large umbrella and moved it in back of the chair she had dragged over, "He used to be a Turk-"

"Once a turk always a turk." Zack interrupted, something about Vincent, there was something that rubbed Zack wrong, something that made his hackles want to rise. Cloud was his, and he needed to somehow show this, _Vincent_, just that, without revealing to Cloud's friend that they were -

"Ohmigod!"

Zack hardly had a chance to react as he was thrown off of his feet in a tangle of limbs, "Gaah!" A rush of air flew from his lungs as a body planted itself in the middle of his chest. A girl, with short black hair, black eyes, and rather skimpy, yellow bikini had tackled him. The fall had thrown had thrown his sunglasses from his head, and he had to squint in the intense light to see her. And the first thing he realized about this mysterious tackler was that she was straddling his chest, her tiny hands on his pecs.

"You're, like, Zack Fair, ain'tchya?"

"...What?" Zack blinked confusedly, he could feel a blush start to spread across his scared cheeks. She spoke so fast and high pitched that he completely missed what she had said.

"You. Zack Fair." A sharp finger jabbed into his chest.

"...Yes." He answered hesitantly, still not sure who or what the girl was, "You?"

"I'm the great ninja, Yuffie Kisarag--Ah! Hey! Ow!" Zack could feel the girl being dragged backwards off of his body. Pulling himself backwards in the sand, the ex-Soldier looked up to the two figures, watching as the one dragged the other away by her armpits, "Ciiid!" the girl complained, "I was _talking_ to him!!"

"No ya ain't! Ya were suffucatin' 'im." The man named Cid scolded, he dropped the girl in the sand a few feet away from Zack before he started back towards the fallen man, "Mind 'em manners, girl."

"Ciiiid!!"

The middle aged man rolled his eyes rather sarcastically as he approached Zack, he had on a pair of dark red colored shorts and a cigarette hanging between his lips, "Cid Highwind," He reached a hand out to Zack.

Zack glanced at the hand before he turned slightly to reach for his sunglasses. Picking them up he turned and reached for Cid's hand and let the older man help hoist him back to his feet, "Thanks."

"Dun mention it." Cid answered, his voice rough and heavy with a country accent, "That lil bugger dere, is Yuffie." He immediately pointed out as he pulled his cigarette out from his mouth, a stream of smoke leaving as he exhaled, "If ya got sumethin' important on ya, lock it up, she'll steal it."

"Materia too," Cloud added in as he and Vincent walked over to the two men, "But I don't think we have to worry about that one anymore."

"Thank god fer that." Cid answered with a shake of his head as he drew in another deep breath of cigarette smoke, "An' dun even jinx us, Spike, we dun need any more yer antics fer a while." He teased the blonde, "Sum of us are getting' old."

Cloud smiled briefly and let out a soft chuckle, "Sorry.."

"Hey cool! He has like, 400 gill in here!"

Zack's luminous eyes went wide with shock and he immediately reached for his side pocket, only to find that his wallet was gone. He looked back to Cloud in horror, "What the hell kinda friends do you _have!?_"

Cloud folded his arms over his chest and gave Zack an exasperated eye roll, "They're fine, don't worry. She'll eventually give it back."

Down at that water, Denzel turned away from Marlene and the water, why was everyone else standing on the beach when there was water to play in?

"Hold on!" The boy yelled out before he started back up the beach, bee lining it for Cloud, he ran up to the blonde and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, making him stumble back slightly with the force of the hug, "Play with us, Cloud!" Denzel smiled up to his adopted father, his chin resting on the blonde's flat stomach.

"In a minute." Cloud answered as he rested one hand on Denzel's shoulder, and ran his fingers through Denzel's sea water, damp wet hair. He gave the boy a soft smile and patted him on the shoulder, "Just give us a few more minutes, alright?"

"OK!" Denzel gave his father a brilliant, genuine smile as he pulled away and started to run back towards the water's edge.

"I see the boy is still overly fond of you." Vincent's voice almost made Cloud jump. He had been watching the boy run back towards the water, while losing himself in the strange, yet comforting feeling that always over took him whenever Denzel smiled at him like that. Cloud glanced up to the man who was still blocking his sun, Vincent was normally one of few words, and he typically never mentioned the children whenever he did speak.

"He is." Cloud answered as he started towards Tifa, stepping past Zack and back into the light.

Vincent's keen red eyes took notice of Cloud's tense form, the dark orbs lingering on his body a little longer than he should have. The cuff of his cape blocked the lower half of his face and the tattered scarlet fabric flapped in the wind like a bird's wing.

Zack, like Vincent, watched Cloud walk away. His eyes slowly trailed down the clothed back, and watched the flexing of his calves as he walked through the sand, before they trailed back up, watching the blonde's back side move with each step..

Then he felt something gently brush over the top of his hair, and an childish, girl giggle, then a flash out of the corner of his eye, "Huh?!" He turned quickly to try and see what had just happened, but all he saw was Cid shaking his head before he pointed up to Zack's head, "You no good theif! Those are my sunglasses!!" Turning, Zack caught sight of Yuffie running across the beach, already past Cloud and Tifa.

"Get back here!" Zack took off after the woman, who was almost freakishly fast and nimble, but Zack was just as fast.

Tifa raised an eyebrow and looked away from Cloud as a streak of yellow and then Zack ran past her, "She just met him and she's already stealing from him?" She asked looking back up to Cloud, who was taking his shirt off.

"You know Yuffie." Cloud sighed as he start to bundle his shirt up and toss it into the basket at Tifa's side, "Stealing someone's stuff is her way of saying 'hello'."

"…Guess I forgot about that."

Yuffie squeaked loudly as an out stretched hand brushed over her arm and she ran straight for Vincent, "Save me!" She ducked under the man's human arm, which was holding the umbrella, and went straight into the cloak. She crouched down by his leg, as if she were a child.

Zack was a few steps behind her, and he stopped a few feet in front of the two men and all but glared at the woman, "Those," he panted, pointing at the sunglasses in Yuffie's hands, "Are $400 gill glasses."

"Looks like you're out $800 bucks!" She laughed from her safe spot, her mischievous dark eyes peaking out from behind Vincent's leg .

Cid chuckled as he took a long drag off of his cigarette, all the while giving Zack a blatant, '_I told ya so' _look, "Told ya."

Vincent glanced down to the girl, who was occupying his space and made a sound of disapproval in the back of his throat before he stepped away from her, stepping a little closer to Cid.

"Yuffie!" The blonde called up to the small group not 10 feet away from him, "Give it back." He said in a slightly more agitated voice than usual.

"Toou-chy!" Yuffie whined as she stood up and easily tossed the wallet and glasses back to Zack, who flailed ever so slightly to catch both items at the same time, "You seem prissier than usual, Blondie." Yuffie pointed out as she started towards Tifa and Cloud.

Cloud didn't reply, he knew he really hadn't been in a good mood lately, mainly because he hadn't been able to have his alone with Zack, the only time they got to spend together, alone, was when Zack helped Cloud with the physical therapy, which was almost over.

Zack checked his sun glasses over before he put them back on top of his head and put his wallet back in his side swimmer pocket, he glanced back to the retreating thief, making sure she really was leaving, and wasn't coming back for his things.

But as he looked up, all he could focus on was the curvaceous sway of Yuffie's hips. The yellow bikini just barely covered her butt, exposing the gentle outward curves, and smooth skin, that shinned in the sun.

It was hypnotizing.

Even for a gay man.

"Now that jerst ain't right." Cid mumbled, his own eyes focused on the still, barely legal member of their little group. He knew it wasn't right to watch her as lustfully as he did at times, but damnit all if she didn't throw herself out there to be looked at.

"She's doing this on purpose..." Zack grumbled himself. He tore his betraying eyes away from Yuffie and back over to Cloud, who was standing next to Tifa, shirtless…

Cid let out a laugh and clapped Zack on the back, "Ya know sum'than'." He started as he started to pull Zack over towards Cloud and Tifa, "Ya ain't half bad fer a dead guy."

Zack smiled and let out a chuckle, "Ex-dead guy." He reminded, he stopped next to his lover, and tried not to stare at him, but god if it wasn't hard. Cloud was a beautiful sight to behold. His lean, athletic, swimmer build seemed to enhance his muscle definition, which seemed almost too perfect for a mere human to achieve.

"Cloud, Vince, beer?" Cid asked as he sat down in the second beach chair that sat on the opposite side of his chair and the basket. There were two, large beach towels stretched out on the sand, which were barely covered by the umbrella's shade, sitting between Tifa and Cid.

"I'll take one." Zack answered, he watched as Cid tossed the can up and he easily caught it with one hand. Zack opened the can and took a long gulp of the carbonated alcohol. They were at the beach, they were having fun in the sun, why not get buzzed? And maybe, just maybe it would help distract his mind from Cloud's gorgeous body…It should be illegal to be that beautiful really..

Vincent shook his head easily to Cid's offer, as he moved to sit on Cid's free side. He sat in a normal, wooden chair, that had been left on the beach, and stacked him umbrella in the sand. All the while, his scarlet eyes were focusing on Zack, for the first time really. He didn't know the man, he only knew bits and pieces of who he was through Cloud's memories and what Tifa and Cloud told him. It didn't really matter though, he wasn't a threat to Vincent, nor was he a threat to the rest of the group. He would be tolerated for now..

Cloud shook his head at Cid's offer, "No, I'm fine." He stepped forward again, this time towards the beach, his eyes settling on Marlene, who was sitting just outside the surf's reach, digging in the sand using her shovel, and pilling it in the bucket before she turned it over next to two sand pillars that were already set up, but he didn't see Denzel..

'_If Marlene is building a sand castle, and she's not screaming that Denzel drowned…then where is-_'

Just then, a flash of movement hit the corner of Cloud's eye and he turned unconsciously -- reflexively, trying to defend against the thing before he recognized as a beach all, and where it was really headed.

Straight for the back of Zack's head.

Zack had been in the middle of throwing back the rest of the beer when something hit him in the back of the head, making him choke slightly on the beer, more out of surprise than actual pain.

"What the heck!?"" His hand reflexively shot to the back of his head, as if he would somehow catch or block whatever it was that had hit him, "Who did that?" he glanced down to his feet and caught sight of the blue beach ball and his sky blue eyes narrowed slightly, "Ya little brat.." he grumbled as he crushed the empty beer can.

"Zack, he was just playing." Tifa warned, her tone immediately taking on a motherly tone, "Cloud! Control your puppy!"

The blonde turned to look back at Tifa, a slight look of confusion on his face, "Which one?" He asked seriously.

It took the barmaid a few seconds to figure out what Cloud was talking about before she started to laugh.

Zack was starting to walk past the blonde when he paused in mid step, turned and stared at Cloud, "..What?" Cloud asked, he could see the mental wheels turning in Zack's mind, his eyes expressing his thoughts without the words. His lover pressed the empty beer can into Cloud's chest as he reached for his side pocket and pulled out his wallet and then reached for his sunglasses with his free hand. The blonde blinked as the items were forced into his hands.

"Zack.." Cloud grumbled but he tucked the wallet into his pocket and put the glasses on his head, freeing up his hands just in case he needed to break up one of Zack and Denzel's fights…It had happened before...

"Hold those." Zack said quickly before he turned towards the child, his eyes set in hard determination, "War's on kid!" He yelled as he started to run after Denzel, who was staring at Zack like a deer in the head lights, his eyes going wide with the realization that Zack was coming for him.

Honestly, the boy hadn't thought Cloud would let Zack run at him, wasn't it Cloud's job to protect him!? Hadn't he warned his adopted father that Zack was after him!? The boy took off down the beach, running just out of the waves touch, where the sand was a bit harder, and a bit easier to run on, "Stay away from me!!"

"Yer goin' in the drink! Ya little punk!" Zack easily followed Denzel, and easily gained ground on him, since the boy's legs were significantly shorter than Zack's.

Tifa could only laugh slightly at the scene. Denzel did have it coming. He had insisted in throwing himself between Zack and Cloud. Two fully grown men, still well within their prime…correction…two fully grown, horny men. She was a bit surprised this hadn't happened sooner.

Zack didn't fall for Denzel's attempted feints. The boy lead him on a chase down part of the beach before he stopped, turned and darted back straight for Zack, only to duck under his arm and make a break back towards the little spot the group had decided to nitch out in the sand. If he could only get to Cloud and Tifa then they wouldn't let anything happen to him!

But it wasn't in Denze's fate to make it back to his adopted parents. He yelped as he felt arms circle his waist and lift him effortlessly in to the air, a voice cheering loudly and victoriously in his ear, "Ha! Caught ya!" Zack exclaimed loudly as he started to walk towards the water, "Ya think yer funny, huh?" He yelled almost sounding angry, but anyone could hear the smile on his lips as he continued to walk into the water.

"NNugh!" Denzel struggled in Zack's hold, trying to wiggle away from the taller, and much stronger man, "Let me go! You're not funny!"

"Ya? Well, I think this is funny!" Zack was thigh deep in the water as he prepared to launch the boy into the warm ocean. He held Denzel close to his chest, one arm wrapped around the boy's body, the other under his knees as he let out a loud war cry. He shifted his body hard, as if he really was going to throw Denzel into the water, but held on to him at the last minute.

"Noo!" Denzel cried out, his eyes clenching shut and his body tensing up, his hands balling in to fists as he tried to prepare himself to hit the water, but it never came. Slowly opening his squinted eyes, he caught sight of skin…lightly tanned, skin. Turning his head he saw the water resting mere inches from his face, "Huh?" Looking up he caught sight of Zack's wickedly smiling face.

"Gotchya.." He snickered into Denzel's ear as he stood back up, pulling Denzel with him, "Did you really think I'd throw you in the water? C'mon now, how cruel of a guy do ya think I am?" Zack laughed as he started back to the shore.

"I hate you." Denzel glared up at Zack, once more trying to break out of the man's grip.

"Stop wigglin, or I'll carry you in by your ankles, little man." Zack warned as he tried to keep his grip on the slippery little boy.

"No you wouldn't! You couldn't even throw me in the water!"

Zack could only smile, "Have it your way then." In one fast, fluid, easy move, Zack let go of Denzel's upper body and shifted his grip down to the boy's feet, holding him, as promised, by his ankles, just of the waters reach.

Denzel let out another yelp as his hands fell into the water, he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, was Zack really going to dunk him now? They were almost to shore, but he couldn't see it! Panic started to get the best of Denzel and the boy screamed out and flailed his little arms trying to smack Zack wherever he could, "Mommy! Cloud! Clouuuuddd!"

Cloud sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping slightly as he shook his head at Denzel's cry for help. He stepped closer to the water but didn't go in, the salty fluid only lapping at his toes. He was close enough in case something happened, but Cloud knew that Zack would never hurt the boy, only tease.

Zack chuckled loudly as he looked down at Denzel. They boy wasn't going anywhere, he had a firm grip on his ankles, "Stop screaming, you're fine. I'm not going to drop you. Your mother would kill me." He tried to remind Denzel.

Cid rolled his eyes and shook his head grimly, as he popped open his third can of the day, "Punk's gonna get it.." He murmured as he sat back in his chair, his legs crossed at his ankles. It was only a matter of time before Denzel's flailing limbs finally made contact with Zack.

Tifa raised an eyebrow, and looked over to Cid, a bit confused as to what he meant, "What?"

"OW! AHH!!"

There was a loud splashing sound, and Yuffie broke out in loud laughter as she watched Zack try and carefully set Denzel down in the shallow water before he let him go.

Looking back at the shore, Tifa watched as Denzel scrambled for the shore, immediately running behind Cloud, using his adopted father as a block for the downed Zackary Fair, who was on his knees, doubled over, one arm in the water, the other cupping himself.

She couldn't help but snicker slightly, a hand covering his lips to try and suppress the laughter. She knew it wasn't funny, Cloud had told her many, many times it wasn't funny, but she still couldn't help but laugh every time. Her adopted son had wickedly accurate aim sometimes…

Zack was in_ pain!_

Jolt after jolt of white, hot, nauseating pain ran up his spine, before racing back down to settle in his stomach. He curled up as much as he could on his knees before he just fell over to his side and rolled to his back, the warm water soaked his back, and some of his hair, but he couldn't pay any attention to that. He balled up as much as he could on his back, his legs clenching shit, while both hands tried to protect the already throbbing goods.

"Oooow.." He moaned loudly as he tried to take deep, even breaths. He managed to open one beady blue eye and found Denzel hiding behind Cloud, who he couldn't really see because of the sun's wicked glare. But he could see the one who had done this to him. He could see the culprit, and all he could do was shake his head. He was really going to make an extra effort to try and kill the kid now.

Denzel nervously looked out from behind Cloud, one hand in the middle of the blonde's back, his thumb unconsciously running over the white, inch long, almost burn looking, smooth scar on Cloud's back, in a soothing motion. It was a nervous habit of Denzel's. He didn't know how it started, but he found himself starting to trace whatever scar's he could find on Cloud whenever he was nervous, or upset.

Scars meant that you had gotten hurt, and the worse the scar, the worse off the injury was, but if you lived to have the scar, then that had to mean you were strong, and Cloud had a few bad scars, Denzel knew. The boy knew there was a mirror image scar on his chest, same length, same color, same texture..

He had asked about it once before, but Cloud's reaction still baffled Denzel. He had gotten a rather pained look on his face, for just a moment, before it was covered up and he shook his head and told the boy that it was from the first big fight with Sephiroth. When Denzel had tried to ask more questions about it Cloud only shook his head and told him not to worry about it, it was in the past.

Cloud shivered slightly at the feel of Denzel's small fingers slowly tracing his scar. He didn't very much like the habit the boy had, but it seemed to sooth him in a strange way. He never let it go on long though, it was always a reminder of his inability to save Tifa…to save Zack…Aerith…

Shaking his head, Cloud looked to his side and caught the nervous look in Denzel's eyes, "..don't worry, he won't be coming after you." He said easily, a bit of mirth forming in his ocean eyes, as the poor man in front of him groaned in pain.

"Should we do something?" Yuffie asked suddenly.

Denzel jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and looked back at the ninja. He hated whenever she did that.

"No," Cloud said, not looking over his shoulder, "..he'll be fine."

Yuffie continued to giggle as she brushed the sand off of her smooth legs and started to walk into the water to stand beside Zack before she stood over his chest. The guy was _hot_, how could she not resist trying to throw herself at him?

"Need anything?" She asked hands on her hips, one cocked to the side as she leaned over him. Her dark eyes scanned his body, tracing the wet outlines of his muscles, watching the glisten of his skin as the sun reflected off of the water sliding down his body.

The waves gently lapped at them, barely making it up to Yuffie's ankles before receding and heading back out to sea. Zack slowly shook his head, his eyes closed once again, just waiting for the vertigo to pass. Being hit in the balls always created a sickening in his stomach, almost as if someone had planted their boot into his gut and twisted it, making him wish he'd been kicked there instead of somewhere else.

Yuffie smirked and leaned down, her hands on her knees, pushing her boobs together slightly, creating a cleavage line, "Need me to see if anything needs to be fixed?"

Cloud felt his muscles go tight as he listened to the girl, his blue-green eyes turning hostile as he almost all-out glared at Yuffie and her display of flirtation over his lover.

Zack's eyes popped open, '_Did_ _she just..?! Oh holy crap! Back pedal! Back pedal, Fair!_'

"Nope! No, I think I'm good." He clumsily pushed himself up and started to pull himself backwards, and out from under Yuffie's predatory gaze, "We're all intact! We're fine! No problem!" He pushed himself to stand and swayed slightly. He wrapped an arm around his slightly unsteady stomach, his shoulders turning in slightly, giving him a slightly hunched over look. He caught Cloud's slightly worried gaze and gave his lover a soft grin. He'd be fine. He just wanted to make it back to the blankets.

Cloud glanced down to Denzel and gently ruffled the boys hair, "It's safe to play now." He smiled softly and started to follow Zack back up the beach. He wanted to make sure his lover was okay.

Denzel let out a long sigh and nodded before he started to go to Marlene, who was watching everything from her spot in the sand, four pillar, sand bucket shape towers in front of her.

"Ahh, C'mon," Yuffie called after Zack as she started back towards the beach, "it could be fu-"

"Yuffie!!" Cid snapped from his lawn chair, tired of listening to the girl's attempt at trying to seduce Zack, "Real in them hormones, ya hear?! I can smell 'em from here, and they reek."

"Cid!" The girl yelled, her tiny fists clenching as she childishly stomped one foot in the sand, "That's not nice! I never say any..."

The words trailed off as Zack slowly made his way over to Tifa and the towels. God, he really needed to sit down, he hadn't been ready to get up yet, but Yuffie had started to become a problem. Sitting down heavily, he laid back on the towel and let out a long, controlled breath.

Tifa smiled sympathetically, yet motherly down to the man next to her. She reached into her own cooler for a bottle of ice water, "Thirsty?"

Zack nodded slowly and carefully opened his eyes once more, reaching up, he took the cold water from her but didn't open it, instead he set it between his legs, and curled up on his side, his hobo-man way of icing his balls.

Cloud sat down on the sun warmed towel next to Zack, close to him but not pressed right against him. He was still unsure how the others would take to him being in a relationship, let alone a gay relationship… and he was shy. He couldn't help but be a little unsure about public affection, yet he wanted to find some way to state his claim over Zack and keep the horn ball, Yuffie, off his man.

Vincent watched Cloud carefully throughout the whole incident. He watched as he tensed as Yuffie stood over Zack, and he watched the soft concern glow in his sea blue eyes as he followed the man back to the towels. What was Zack to Cloud? And what was Cloud to Zack? The holder of Chaos wasn't sure. He glanced up at the blonde and quirked a slender obsidian brow, but didn't make a move to the close-knit group, he'd sit back and quietly observe for now.

Tifa was still giggling softly, her hand still over her lips as she glanced back down to Zack, who seemed to have relaxed slightly now that he had laid back down.

Zack glared over his shoulder, "It's not funny..."

"I think it's hilarious." She answered.

Cid's eyes snapped over to Tifa, his orbs ablaze, "Woman! Do you have-"

"Oh please." Tifa interrupted her voice humorously exasperated, "He's had his stuff stolen, he's been hit on and sack tapped all within 15 minutes of getting to the beach." She paused for a moment, a sly eyebrow rising as she gazed steadily at Cid, "Watching Zack and his infallible bad luck is funny."

She glanced to Cloud, who was sitting casually next to the dark haired man, she knew he was slightly worried about Zack, but also knew he'd be fine. Cloud had taken his fair share of crotch shots from Denzel.

Cid pursed his lips slightly before he shook his head and took a long gulp of his beer before he looked down to the Ex-Soldiers. Both of them sitting and lying on the towels. He set his beer can down on the arm of his beach chair and watched Zack just lie, almost pathetically on the towel. But what was interesting to the pilot was Cloud's attention. He seemed to be watching Zack a bit too intently for Cid's tastes. Not that he had a problem with any of it, he just wasn't sure if he was making anything from it, or he really did see something, '_Bah, good fer the kid if it is what I think it is._'

"How they hangin'?" Cid asked Zack casually, referring to his injured balls.

Zack chuckled weakly and rolled over onto his back before he glanced up to Cid, "I think they've merged together for safety."

Cid laughed loudly for a brief moment, "Haha!! And yer gut?"

"Could probably use another beer."Zack sat up slowly, the bottle of water still resting against his crotch. He reached in front of Cloud and took the beer Cid was easily passing him. He glanced at the blonde, and noticed that he was wearing his sunglasses. Zack smiled gently, his eyes softening for a moment as he popped the top open, "You look good with my glasses."

Cloud had forgotten that the sunglasses were resting on his head. Reaching up he grasped at the carbon colored frame and pulled them off of his head. Twisting them around in his hand, Cloud gazed at the emerald lenses Zack had put in not too long after buying them. Why he had choose Emerald, Cloud wasn't sure, Zack had claimed that it highlighted sunny objects better, but if it were true or not Cloud didn't know. He preferred the black, iridium coated lenses.

Slyly, he slid the sunglasses on to Zack's face, gently tucking them behind his ears, and carefully sliding them up the bridge of his nose. It gave him a brief moment to caress his lovers smooth skin, before he had to pull away, "You look better in them." He said in a quiet tone, smirking a little at the edges of his lips before he looked away to the children, noticing Yuffie was walking towards them once more.

Cid raised an eyebrow at the seemingly innocent interaction and caught Tifa's knowing eyes. '_Ahh, so I was right…Good fer Cloud, 'bout damn time he found someone who was among the fricken livin!_'

"I'll be damned.." The man chucked quietly to himself as he picked up his beer and glanced away from the two lovers.

Zack took his time in finishing off the beer, before he picked up the water that was resting between his legs and unscrewed the top.

Yuffie made a face as she walked stopped in front of the rest of the group , "Eww! That's like, disgusting!"

Zack's brows rose curiously and he pulled the bottle away from his lips, "What?" He asked innocently. He hadn't done anything gross, had he? The water bottle had been close when Tifa had handed it to him. When all he received was a shake of the head he took one last, long gulp of water before he screwed the top back on. Taking his sun glasses off once more, he set them with Tifa, and stood up, stretched his arms above his head, he felt better now, the sickening feeling had finally passed.

Cloud shifted so his knees were drawn up slightly, his forearms resting on his healed knees. He still had a light pink scar left over from the surgery, but even that was starting to fade. He watched the muscles in Zack's back pull and stretch before they flexed beautifully. Zack was still so sensual, and he didn't even try, just as the blonde started to lose himself in starting at his lovers back, Zack turned, and smiled devilishly at him, "What..?"

"Your turn." Zack chirped happily before he quickly reached down and grabbed the blonde's wrist and all but yanked Cloud up off the towel. Ducking his shoulders, Zack quickly drew Cloud over his shoulders and stood up, "In to the drink ya go, Spikey!" He chuckled loudly as he marched back into the water.

Cloud's facial expression was something akin to shock and distress as he was hoisted over the man's shoulders. He could feel one hand between his legs, keeping him balanced and in place, and another holding his hanging arm, "Zack! Put me down!" He was very much like a frightened cat. His nails curled into his lovers' skin, trying to keep his grip. As they got closer to the water, he started to struggle more, "I'm serious, Zack! Put me down!!"

But he couldn't free himself, and soon enough he heard Zack's grunt as he hefted Cloud off of his shoulders and let the blonde sail through the air, and exploded into the ocean in a tangle of flailing limbs.

Vincent sat up abruptly, having made a quick move to get up from his chair but stopped, instead, choosing to glare at Zack as if he did something to personally offend him.

Cloud coughed and sputtered as he surfaced, his composure completely shot as he glared at the laughing brunette. His messy blonde spikes were now sad tendrils stuck to his porcelain face.

Zack could only laugh loudly at the sight. He didn't think the spikes would totally disappear! He hadn't really seen Cloud's hair soaked before, and thought that maybe some of the spikes would retain their shape, but obviously he was wrong. Instead, it only made him laugh harder, and he had to clutch at his sides at the sight of the soaking wet Cloud. But, despite his laughter he still couldn't take his eyes off his lover. The water glistened on his pale skin, letting it shine and outline the contours of his body, instead of making him shimmer. Girls shimmered in light, not guys. Instead, light outlined Cloud's muscles, letting them stand out in the sun light. In short, Cloud was just too fucking gorgeous for his own good.

Cloud stood up in the water, stalking towards Zack, his muscles taut. He shook his head giving a little life back to his hair as the water droplets flew in every which direction. Zack raised a curious eyebrow and laughed as Cloud stalked closer. He didn't realize until it was almost too late that Cloud intended to return the favor. Cloud had an iron grip on his wrist, and Zack laughed all the while trying to pull away from him, "It was a joke!"

One Cloud hadn't thought was overly funny. He pulled Zack into him and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, his lovers back pressed to his chest as he hauled him up with a burst of strength Zack had never seen from his lover before, "Ga! Cloud put me down!"

But just as Zack had ignored Cloud's demand to be put down, Cloud ignored his and he soon found himself being thrown into the water face first. After a second Zack found his bearings and planted his feet in the sand before he all but jumped out of the water, throwing his head back, so the water sprayed backwards, hopefully hitting his blonde lover, his silent revenge. He drew in a loud, over exaggerated breath of air and shook his head wildly, letting the water spray everywhere.

Cloud had moved back a few steps , so most of the water missed him, but the few drops that found him, he was easily able to block with a lazy lift of his hand. He had a rather proud smirk on his lips as he watched Zack turn and stare at him in mild surprise, "What?"

Cloud was much stronger than he had been in his youth -- that was for damn sure.

Zack could only smile and laugh slightly as he started to walk back towards the shore. Reaching up he wiped the excess water from his face and ran a hand through his hair, giving life back to his own spikes, "You got strong." He laughed slightly as he started back to the beach. He could feel his shorts starting to sag slightly on his waist, and easily tugged them back up a bit. He had always had that problem, his hips at stopped growing between two sizes, so one was always too tight, while the other was just a bit too loose.

Cloud smirked as Zack passed him, his eyes drinking in the small, maybe half an inch of Zack's backside and butt crack, "Fighting with Buster Swords does that." He answered easily.

Neither man heard, nor saw Yuffie all but flying at Zack, who was standing calf deep in the water, "Me next! Me next!" She threw herself at Zack and latched her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist, sending them both back into the water. Yuffie with an excited yell, and Zack with a surprised shout. They landed in a big splash and tangle of limbs, but as the water settled, it was all over, "Ahh... that wasn't fun.." She grumbled as she sat on his stomach, not noticing that he didn't come up.

Cloud had been watching his lover's smile, and noticed Yuffie too late, but his sharp ocean orbs had caught sight on how tightly Yuffie had latched onto Zack, he took a rushed step forwards and stopped, suddenly unsure as to what to do, or how to act. His eyes narrowed slightly and he yelled out the girls name before he could organize his thoughts, "Yuffie!" He snapped, a little bit too much emotion in his voice. He slowly waded back in to the slighter deeper waters, trying to figure out what to do until a new realization dawned on him, '_Why's Zack not coming back up?...Where did he go? Is she _trying_ to drown him?_'

Cloud was a foot or so from Yuffie and Zack and gazed down into the water, to his lover's closed eyes, "Get off him." He said in a slightly edged tone, as he set a hand on her shoulder to push her off, gently mind you.

In a flash of water, Zack's arm flew up out of the water and caught Cloud's wrist. He pulled as hard as he could forcing the blonde back into the water, at the same time he sat up quickly, dislodging Yuffie, making the girl tumble backwards off of him and on to his legs, but ultimately soaking her. He gasped and coughed loudly before he started to laugh slightly.

Cloud's face flashed with shock for a moment from the movement, before he was pulled forwards, but his quick moves kept him from being thrown into the water next to his sputtering lover and the now sputtering girl. It was then that Cloud realized that Zack had been playing possum, he had been waiting for him to get close so he could be pulled into the water, "Asshole."

Zack let go of Cloud's hand and smiled up at him, "What did I do? She was sitting on me!" He shifted his legs so Yuffie could get off of him, which the girl promptly did all the while grumbling to herself.

Denzel had watched everything from the safety of the beach. Grabbing his beach ball, he held it with two hands as he started to wade into the water. His eyes caught sight of Cloud and Zack smiling at each other, and touching. He couldn't have that happening, "Whatcha guys playing?" He blurted out as he got closer to them.

"We're not playing." Cloud grumbled, as he turned away from the two still in the water.

"Sure we're playin'." Zack rubbed the extra water off of his face and turned towards Denzel, "Playin' it's Denzel's turn!" He got faster than what the boy thought was possible, with Yuffie still in the way and Zack sitting fully in the water.

"Ya bet'r run boi!" Cid yelled from his beach chair.

Denzel yelped and dropped the ball before he started to run away from Zack, but this time there was a smile on his face, he was actually enjoying himself. Glancing over his shoulder he caught sight of Zack trying to step around or over Yuffie, who was trying to either stay in his way or was having trouble figuring out which way she had to move to get out of his way, which gave Denzel a bigger lead.

Cloud watched Yuffie and Zack struggle for a moment before he rolled his eyes and pursed his lips together, "Now you're doing it on purpose." He reached down to Yuffie and easily picked her up, to the blonde, the Wutanese Princess weighed close to nothing, "C'mon, you've had your fun." He nudged her forwards towards the beach as Zack blew past them, streaking back for Denzel.

The two walked to the towels once more, and Cloud stood in front of Tifa, who tossed a towel up to him. He gratefully accepted it before he started to half towel dry some of the sea water off of him, "Have fun?" Tifa asked.

"I hate sand.." Cloud murmured back, but it was his only complaint. He tossed the damp towel next back at Tifa and smirked as she snapped his name, as the wet cloth hit her. He moved to her side and reached for the full length towel, which was still folded.

Tifa took that quick opening to smack his arm, "I hate it when you throw things at me!"

Cloud only smirked mischievously at her as he unfolded the towel and stood out in the sun. Easily spreading the towel across the sand he laid down on his back and closed his eyes. He felt something awkward pressing into the side of his butt and opened his eyes, '_What..?_' Rolling on to his side he reached into the back pocket and pulled out a soaking wet, black wallet. Zack's wallet. He frowned a bit sheepishly as he set it next to him to dry. It wasn't his fault, Zack had grabbed him and thrown him into the water. Hearing Denzel laughing Cloud looked off into the distance as Zack continued to chase his son across the beach.

Zack chased Denzel back and forth across the beach, the child evading him, ducking under his arms and reaches. The kid was nimble, he'd give him that.

Tifa smiled at the two, "Well, at least their getting along."

"...He needs to pay more attention to meee.." Yuffie whined as she tried to sneak a beer.

Cid's hand slapped down on top of his cooler, just missing Yuffie's fingers, "'ey! Keep 'em grubby hand to yerself." He warned before he settled back down into his chair, "'Sides, that's a taken man there, yer too young fer him anyways." He told the girl.

"What?! Nu-uh! C'mon, Cid! Look at you and Shera-"

"There ain' nuthin' between me and Shera!" He yelled back.

"Oh yea?!" Yuffie challenged.

"Ya know, kid." Cid took his cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it out, before he got a hold of the small theif, "Punk's got the right idea!" He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, giving her ass a good slap.

"CID!!" She yelled, her face flushing brightly at the rough handling. The grease monkey just laughed and walked shin deep into the water before he unloaded her. Yuffie landed in a big splash, arms and legs going every which direction. There was a second splash just a few feet from the girl, but the spray covered the older man.

Cid froze as the water slide down his face, and soaked his shorts.

"Ha! Gotchya! How do ya like me now!"

Cid opened his eyes and turned them towards Zack, water dripping off of his chin, "Zackary Fair.."

Zack froze, his eyes going wide, "....uhoh.."

Cid let out a growl before he reached for the ex-soldier, who turned and ran. There were many things in the world that Zack wasn't afraid of, but parental figures, and parental – LIKE figures, like Cid, he was deathly afraid of. Zack let out a yell, and ran for it, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Cloud laughed quietly to himself at the scene, god he had missed everyone. He really hadn't realized how much of the fun he had been missing out on, he had always detached himself. He had kept himself at such a distance that he had been almost oblivious to everyone's personalities. He smiled gently, as he reclined on the towel, resting on his elbows, his body reclining at a 45 degree, his legs drawn up and spread slightly to make two inverted V's. All the while his blue-green eyes took in the scene of Cid chasing Zack. Yuffie stalking out of the water grumbling to herself. Denzel chasing Marlene with some sea weed, Vincent sitting quietly under the umbrella, watching everyone else and Tifa's gentle voice laughing with happiness.

He took it all in with a fond expression.

'_I really do have it all don't I?_' He thought to himself, '_Friends…family…_' He looked back to Tifa and the children, and let his eyes scan over his friends, a strange group, but they were his.

'_Someone who loves me.._' He grinned contently as he watched Zack and felt a sweet swelling forming in his chest.

He could finally say he loved the life he had.

* * *

AN: Ok ok ok before ya'll yell at me for the way we wrote Vincent, there is a reason for it. You'll find out later. As for the Yuffie-Zack interaction – yes, I know they "technically" met in Crisis Core, but this is most obviously an AU story, AND it was written just as Crisis Core was coming out, I hadn't finished the game yet, soo yea, we didn't feel like we needed to change our story because of it. It's AU.

Other than that, these next few installments are by far my favorite of the entire story!

It's not done!! ^_^

Luvs!!

Review! Review! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

"Ghost"

'Chapter 16'

By: Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Glancing back out to the beach, Tifa watched as Cid chased Zack back and forth across the white grains, sand flying up in the air as one of the men would skid across the fine grains. She shook her head affectionately and let out a soft laugh, "How much trouble can that man get into in one afternoon?" She laughed as Cid finally caught hold of the younger man, and looped an arm around Zack's neck, keeping him in a headlock, forcing the yelling, apologetic Zack to double over.

Cid half dragged the younger man back to the water, Zack's body just behind Cid's hip. He moved deeper into the water than the others, hauling Zack behind him, ignoring the frantic apologies as he all but man handled Zack into the water, holding him down with a foot for a good minute before he let him go with a snicker.

As the splash settled down, Cid dusted his hands off as he started back for the beach, smirking at the air bubbles that were coming up from under the water.

That would show the punk to get him wet again. As Cid stepped onto the beach, Zack shot up out of the water, taking in a deep breath before he started to cough loudly.

"Oh my god..." Zack grumbled as he started to trudge his way back to the shore, ignoring the laughter coming from his friends on the beach, "So.. much...running..outta...shape.." He slowly dragged himself back up the beach, not bothering to shake off the extra water. Instead, he let it slide down his body, outlining the contours of his body. He didn't care that the sand was sticking up to his calves as he walked back to the beach towel he had been sitting on. He glanced to Cloud, who was relaxing in the sun.

Smiling gently, Zack leaned down and grabbed the towel he had been sitting on, he pulled it out into the sun and laid it out next to Cloud, "Sun hog." He joked quietly as he lay on his stomach on the newly laid out towel, his own eyes closing as he tried to catch his breath…he was getting tired.

Cloud chuckled slightly as he laid on his side, watching Zack drift off, a soft smile on his lips. Zack had all but passed out on his towel next to Cloud, the sun warming the droplets off of his back. He could feel his muscles quickly loosening as the heat from the sand beneath the towel warmed his body.

The blonde resisted the urge to reach out and gently brush aside the dark strands from Zack's closed eyes.

"Cloud! You promised to play!" Marlene's voice drifted up from the beach.

The blonde turned slightly and glanced back to the children back down by the water and sand, "Alright, alright." He pushed himself up from the towel and once more started back down to the shore to join Denzel and Marlene.

Almost an hour later, and Zack rolling over onto his back, Denzel and Marlene and finally taken an interest in the sleeping Zack. Cloud walked up after the children, standing behind them staring down to Zack.

Denzel looked down to the man who seemed to be breathing easily. "..is he dead?" He asked as he kicked his hip.

"Don't do that." Denzel looked a bit sheepish at Marlene before he squatted down in the sand, tilting his head at the man.

"We could always bury him." Cloud offered with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yeah!" Denzel smiled brightly at Cloud's wicked little idea. The child picked up his plastic bucket and began to pile sand in it before he turned it over onto the man's back.

Marlene tentatively added a few piles and Cloud helped with the rest.

Tifa tried to keep her laughter quiet as she started to pick up her stuff and move it, she wanted nothing to do with the sand.

Cid, likewise, moved away also. He watched as the three slowly started to bury Zack. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when Cloud started to bring wet sand up from just beyond the waves reach. It took the trio almost an hour to completely bury Zack in the sand, and throughout the entire ordeal, he never moved.

"Poor kid." He laughed.

Tifa smirked, "Nah, he's like all the other big kids out there, he plays hard then he has to nap."

The man just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Zack was slow to wake up, his mind waking before his eyes opened. He could feel a heavy, yet reassuring weight against his back, and a deliciously warm surrounding him. He couldn't help the smile the appeared on his lips.

Cloud..

He tried to roll over, to embrace his lover, and stopped.

He couldn't move.

His eyes shot open, "What the..?!" He struggled in the sand, trying to break free.

"Haha! You're stuck!" Yuffie laughed, pointing to Zack's struggles.

Zack let out a frustrated yell, as he tried to move, "Gaaawd!! Who did this!!" He continued to struggle under the sand. He had to break free! He wiggled his legs viciously and then his arms, hoping to break the hardened, dried sand.

Cloud!

"Damn you Cloud! You helped them!" Zack cursed as he got one leg free.

"You did throw him in the water, twice." Tifa reminded as she started to fold up the towels before resting them in the basket.

"I threw...everyone in the water!" Zack yelled he had the opposite arm free. He was still struggling.

"Not me." She replied smiling.

"Me neither." Cid chuckled.

"You threw me in!"

"Exactly!"

Zack let out another yell, his other leg was free! Just a bit more struggling and he'd get his arm-- Success! Getting his arms and legs underneath him he sucked in a deep breath and pushed up against the sand, "Ha! I broke through!"

Zack stood up and posed briefly, letting Marlene laugh at him before he started trying to get the sand off of him. He'd be washing sand out of places he had no idea existed...he knew it. The others were already at the car waiting for him. He let Tifa get the rest of the sand off of him before he got into "her" car. He crawled into the back, sitting on one side, Marlene in the middle and Denzel on the opposite site.

Cloud was in the front passengers seat, while Tifa drove. Zack shimmied down into the seat, and lazily slipped the seat belt on, before he smiled gently to himself, it had been a fun day. Closing his eyes he let his head rest against the window. Sleep once more catching him.

* * *

It was nearing 8:30 in the evening, Tifa had already put the two, tuckered out children to bed. Zack was still snoozing in one of the guest bedrooms. The rest of the group had gathered in the downstairs, open living room. The 8 foot windows that faced the beach were left uncovered, letting the moonlight in, letting it mix with the low light setting, giving the room a comfortable, relaxing feel.

Yuffie sat on the bar counter, her lithe, short legs crossed, almost elegantly as she gazed around the living room. She was still one year short of being able to legally drink, but Cloud and his friends did let her drink when they were at the bar or at the villa.

Cloud could hear her moving a few glasses around on the dark, granite counter. The blonde did have to admit, Rufus Shinra did have excellent taste. The granite was hard enough that Tifa could work at the bar, cut thing on the stone without it scratching the stone. Plus, it was easy to clean up. A few simple swipes with a wet rag and the counter tops were clean.

Cid had taken over the couch, sprawling out on the cushions. He had a cigarette in his mouth, the smoke trailing lazily up from the burning end. He had the glass ashtray resting on his stomach, instead of on the coffee table, as Tifa had asked. But the pilot had protested, saying that it was Cloud's place – even though they had all chipped in for it – and if Cloud didn't protest then he would do as he damn well pleased…and since Cloud never really protested too much, Cid was able to smoke on the couch.

Vincent stood at post by the corner of the room, his burnt ruby orbs watching the boardwalk just outside of the villa. His arms were crossed over his chest, the golden talons of his claw drumming lightly on his bicep. He had been quieter than normal, outwardly ignoring Yuffie's comments, the only words he had spoken that day had been to Cloud, and he didn't seem to be opening up again anytime soon.

Cloud sat on the floor, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. His back rested against the couch Cid was sitting on. He had a beer in his hands, the bottom of the bottle resting on his clothed thigh. Things seemed to be settling down, everyone taking on a relaxed, calming vibe, which was starting to make Cloud tired.

"Yuffie.." Tifa started from her lounged position in the reclining chair. She didn't have a single piece of leather on her. Just a plain white wife beater, and a pair of short, sleeping shorts that showed off her long legs, "What are you doing to my bar?" A giggle was her only response as she watched Yuffie slide off the counter and all but bounce her way behind the bar, where Tifa could barely make out the top of the girls head, she was still so short.

Yuffie giggled behind the bar, trying to finish up her little liquor masterpiece. She had found Tifa's liquor cabinet earlier that day, and had snuck down to the main square to…persuade some questionable gentlemen to buy some alcohol for the adorable, underage ninja. She giggled again, she had gotten enough alcohol to poison a small country, and in a matter of minutes, Yuffie had already broken out the shot glasses, the blender and the martini shaker.

"Tiiifaa!" She called out from the kitchen.

Cid raised an eyebrow at the mischievous sound, "...Whad're yew up to?" He grumbled looking back into the kitchen.

Yuffie didn't answer, only danced in place as she moved over to Cloud's stereo, a CD on her finger humming to herself, "Ya put the lime in the coconut..ba-ba-baaaa."

Cid perked up, his eyebrows going into his hairline, an approved smile on his face, "Ya found booze!"

Tifa's raised a skeptical eyebrow, if she remembered correctly she hadn't left that much in the cabinet the last time they had been there, "How much did you find..?" She asked slowly as she sat up, pushing the ottoman back into the chair. But as she got up and walked over to the bar all she could do was laugh at the bottles scattered across the counter top, "Jesus, Yuffie!"

The girl hit the play button and a song with an island rhythm started to play through the speakers, "Ya put the lime in the coconut!" She sang again as she started to sway her hips to the beat of the song as she stepped back towards the bar.

Tifa shook her head and laughed again as she slid in behind the bar, her hands easily finding the bottles and going through the motions of mixing the potent drinks. They were going to have fun tonight, "Cloud, go wake up Zack, he's not going to want to miss this." She smiled at the blonde, and nodded towards the hallway.

"O-O-O-O-O!! I'll do it!" Yuffie exclaimed, her face lighting up at the prospect of waking the sleeping man.

"Nope, you get the honor of having the first shot." Tifa interrupted with a shake of her head. She reached for the Baileys and Khaluha and easily poured the Khaluha in first, filling half the shot glass before she reached for a bar spoon and grabbed the Bailiey's, "He's too old for you anyways." Tifa pointed out as she started to float the Irish cream on top of the Khaluha. She slid the drink over to the younger girl before she quickly made one for herself.

Yuffie smiled as she lifted the glass. The two women toasted, "Cheers." Tifa said.

"Hell no!" Yuffie laughed, "May shirts and panties both be lost!"

Tifa and Cid laughed jovially as the shots were downed.

"Right on' suker!" Yuffie cried out, before she reached for the bottle of Jack and started to twist the top off.

Oh yea, the party had started!

Cloud shook his head as he passed the bar, he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten drunk, and enjoyed it. It took a lot for the ex-Soldier to actually get drunk, a buzz wasn't so bad, but full on drunk took quite a bit of alcohol, which, it looked like Yuffie had gotten enough of. But upon Tifa's command Cloud got to his feet, set the half finished beer on the glass coffee table and made his way down the hall to the first bedroom, where Zack was sleeping. He easily let himself in, flicking the bedroom light on.

He moved quietly over to the bed, and sat down on the edge by Zack's side. Cloud smirked softly at his sleeping lover, who looked as if he had just fallen face first into the bed and had passed out. Reaching out he gently brushed the dark bangs out of the closed eyes and tucked it behind Zack's ear. He let his hand trail down Zack's neck before he gently rubbed the man's naked, upper back, "Zack.." He murmured softly.

Cloud watched as Zack took in a deep breath and shifted under the thin blanket. He let his small smile grow even letting out a soft chuckle, "C'mon…wake up." He reached up and gently ran his fingers through the dark hair, "Zaack." He leaned down and pressed his lips to the shell of Zack's ear, smirking at the small shudder that escaped his lover, "If you sleep any longer you won't sleep tonight.."

Zack groaned tiredly slowly rolled over to his side so he could face his blonde lover, his eyes still stubbornly closed. Moving instinctively closer, he wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and tried to hide his face in the blonde's warm, toned stomach, "…never planned on sleepin' tonight.." He murmured his voice raspy with sleep.

Cloud smirked and let Zack wrap himself around his waist, "What were you going to do if you weren't going to sleep?"

Zack could only let out a sleepy, cheeky laugh, "Mmn…you would have found out."

Cloud could only affectionately roll his eyes as he gently pushed Zack away from him, "Get up..Tifa and Yuffie are breaking out the alcohol." He ran his fingers through Zack's dark mane one last time, "Wanna join us?" He hoped that Zack would join them, he had a sneaking feeling he would, but he was mostly curious to see what kind of drunk Zack would be.

Zack shifted slightly his bright eyes opening up, his mind perking up at certain words. He smiled almost in a giddy manner, "Did you just say booze?" he asked a bit groggy, but a smile on his lips. He slowly sat up and rubbed at his face. He let his hand drop to his bare chest as he scratched at the skin, "I'm there." He shifted around in the bed so he could swing his feet over the edge of the bed.

Cloud's luminous eyes followed the line of Zack's bare back, watching the muscles flex as he moved. He licked his suddenly dry lips and tore his eyes away, "You…should probably put more clothes on." He said as he cleared his throat. If a barely clothed Zack looked this good to him.. he didn't want to think how good his Zack would look to a drunk Yuffie, hell, even a sober Yuffie, "Oh Yuffie'll be staring at you all night."

"Yuffie, or you?" Zack asked as he looked over his shoulder to his blonde lover and smirked almost devilishly at him. He knew they had to be careful, Cloud wasn't entirely ready to come out yet, and neither was he. But, at the moment he didn't really want to contain himself.

Crawling back across the bed, Zack straddled Cloud's back and pressed his bare chest to his lovers clothed back. He wrapped his arms around the lithe waist and let his hands wander under Cloud's shirt and up his toned stomach and chest as his lips pressed to the back of Cloud's neck, "I think it's you.." He breathed hotly into Cloud's ear.

The blonde relaxed slightly in Zack's hold, "I don't want to clean up the drool puddle Yuffie'd leave behind if she caught you half naked."

Zack snickered as he reached up so he could gently turn Cloud's face towards himself, "Still so shy…" He murmured as he leaned forward and caught Cloud's lips in a soft, tender kiss, "Cloud..baby." Zack murmured as he continued to press soft kisses to the barely moistened lips, "I still need a shirt."

Cloud parted from Zack, he had to, he had to resist the soft lips and half-naked body. The blonde was quickly nearing his wits end of being physically denied to his Zack. He missed the day to day contact, and the stolen kisses, Denzel had wedged his way between them, denying Cloud his alone time with Zack. Slowly sliding off of the bed, and out of Zack's arms, Cloud walked over to the dresser and easily pulled out a basic white tee shirt for his lover before he tossed it at him, before he trailed out of the room, not wanting to be gone too long and rouse any suspicion.

Zack smiled gently and easily slid the white, tee shirt on. It was like his black one, hugging the contours of his body. Sliding out of bed, he stood up and let out an exaggerated long yawn before he pulled his shorts up a bit, as they had dragged down in his sleep. Walking slowly down the hall, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to sort out the messy spikes.

Tifa smiled as she caught sight of Zack and held up a shot glass, "Here, this'll wake you up."

Zack could smell the strong liquor the moment he took it from the woman, "What's in this?" he asked.

"I'll tell you after you drink it." Tifa answered as she leaned against the bar, her chin pillowed in her palm.

Zack gave her a slightly weary look before he raised the shot in a mock toast before he threw it back. He winced almost instantly at the hot burn that seemed to scald his throat as set the glass down. "What did you put in that?"

"That, my friend was a Mongolian Fucker." Tifa laughed, "Vodka, gin, rum, sloe gin, Bacardi 151, southern comfort, triple sec, grenadine, orange juice and cranberry juice."

Zack shook his head slightly, his eyes still watering ever so slightly as he and let out a long breath, "That could wake the dead." He laughed as he moved around the bar and slid into the stood next to Cloud. He rubbed at his temple, the alcohol hitting him rather quickly since he hadn't eaten since early afternoon, "That drink is dangerous."

Cloud glanced once over to Zack before he reached for one of Tifa's infamous shots. He was rather immune to the burn, being her guinea pig for the experimental drinks. He easily threw the drink back and let it slide down his throat. Swallowing, he twisted the shot glass in his hand for a brief moment before he nodded his approval, "Good burn."

"Only you would think it's a good burn." Tifa snickered as she started to mix more drinks. She glanced over to the approaching figure, and smiled gently to Vincent, "Glad you decided to join us, Vince."

The stoic man nodded, almost sharply, as he set the tattered cloak over the back of the chair before he easily slid in to the bar stool on Cloud's free side. His tight black shirt clung to his lithe, yet strong body, the dark sleeves pushed up to his elbows, fully exposing the pale skin of his human arm and the golden claw that made up his other arm. His amber eyes seemed just a bit brighter, Yuffie had already forced a drink or two into him, making him feel a bit more social.

"...Eh!? Again!?" Zack's voice cut into Vincent's mind as he watched the small ninja force another shot into the ex Soldier's hand. He almost sneered at the tone and loudness of the man's voice. Was he ever queit?

"We want everyone druuunk!" Yuffie exclaimed just as loudly. She jumped up on counter between the blonde and dark haired man. She hadn't had much to eat that day, enabling the alcohol to hit her hard and fast, despite her petite stature. She was quickly on her way to being buzzed, sipping happily at her horny toad martini, a dangerous mixture of triple sec, tequila, and lime juice.

"I'm working on it." Tifa concentrated on finishing up a drink for Cloud, "C'mon Zack you take it, you drink it."

"Yuffie cheated! She forced it in my hand!" he half complained half teased as he pulled the shot up to his lips, the shot a dark, creamy color and sweet in taste, "I honestly have no idea what you keep putting in front of me"

"Slippery nipple."

Zack blinked owlishly and glanced down at his chest, "No they aren't,"

"No! The drink you spaz!" Yuffie laughed.

"Oh!"

Cloud smirked to himself as took another shot, he could easily feel the warmth of alcohol start to spread throughout his body. He was far from being drunk, but he was definitely building up to a nice, solid buzz. He glanced around at the group of people in the room, just observing them relaxing and enjoying themselves.

Cid had a happy smile on his face as he moved next to Tifa, helping himself to his own mixture of poisons.

Tifa was busy mixing drinks to her heart's content, seemingly pleasantly pleased with using her friends as guinea pigs.

Yuffie sat between Zack and himself, half wiggling on the bar top as he moved to the beat of the music Cloud had long since drowned out. She had two shots in her petite hands, and he made a mental note to keep an eye on the younger girls' alcohol intake.

Then there was Zack, his dark haired lover who had somehow managed to escape death so long ago, only to find Cloud, completely by accident, again. He was smiling brightly, his Mako eyes bright with laughter. He was so alive…so…Zack, and he was his…Zack belonged to Cloud, and Cloud to Zack.

The blonde couldn't help but smile softly at the thought, and the warmth that spread through his heart and chest. He had love. Something he thought he had with Aerith, and something he had never identified with Zack years ago, but he knew what he felt, and surprisingly enough, it didn't frighten him. He had dealt with his demons, he was free to live, and he was going to live…with Zack.

Cloud heard Vincent almost slam his shot glass down next to him and glanced over to the man, who had brought himself out of the corner of the room to make himself known, which was a rarity. The ex Turk very much liked to keep to himself, the only people he would go out of his own way to socialize with were Cloud and Reeve, and since Reeve wasn't in Costa del Sol, Cloud was the one he would seek out.

The red-eyed man seemed to be on his fourth, possibly fifth shot, judging by the amount of glasses that were lined up in front of him. The man had a faint flush to his cheeks, whether he was a light weight or just easily flushed, Cloud wasn't sure, he had never seen Vincent take more than two beers in a single night, no matter what was going on.

Vincent refused to look at Cloud. Whether it was his demons talking or the alcohol, he wasn't sure, but he felt a very familiar, yet fearful swelling in his chest. A feeling that he had thought he had rid himself when he had been ripped from Lucrecia. Why..? Why was he feeling like this again? This…attraction. Shaking his head, Vincent took a sip of the beer Cid had just set in front of him. The drinks were definitely helping his nerves and making him feel loose…almost relaxed.

Zack laughed loudly as Yuffie started to dance to with the music, she had hopped off of the bar and had moved out to the open room. It was rather lewd dancing. Dancing that was better reserved for a bar top than a kitchen floor, "You're already gone." He laughed and he covered his mouth to try and stiffly his laughter. His cheeks were bright with a drunken flush. It had been so long since his body had ingested alcohol, that he had lost his tolerance from so many years ago.

"Nu-uh!" Yuffie protested, "Just pleasantly happy."

"I'll drink to that." Zack smiled, he sat back on the stool, letting his back rest against the bar as he listened to the music briefly and smirked, tonight would be a good night.

* * *

Hour upon hour passed the group, allowing them to move from tipsy to drunk. Zack, Cloud, Vincent and Yuffie were still hanging out, and clinging to the bar, while Cid and Tifa had moved over to the coffee table.

Zack wasn't sure what was so funny about what Yuffie had said, but he found himself laughing until his sides hurt. He laughed until he felt himself start to slide out of the stool, only to be caught by a pair of thin arms, whose he wasn't too entirely sure, he only continued to laugh.

Yuffie had latched on to Zack's arm, as he started to slip out of the chair. The girl, consciously or unconsciously she wouldn't remember later, slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. She leaned against him their cheeks almost pressed together as their laughter rang throughout the hallway.

Cloud glanced over, turning his head a bit too quickly at the abrupt laughter. He felt his body sway on him and had to quickly reach out for the counter to try and balance himself. He felt a strong hand slap down on his shoulder, holding him in place. Blinking he turned to look at the dark haired figure that had caught him.

Zack..?

No, no it wasn't Zack.

He had to blink to clear his somewhat fuzzy vision to realize that it had been Vincent to catch him. The man gave him a small nod. Cloud was about to thank the ex Truk, but watched the amber eyes flicker over his shoulder to the two sitting next to him.

Zack seemed to be held up by Yuffie, who had her breasts squished against his arm, her fingers laced with Zack's and her cheek pressed against his. Cloud frowned, his eyes narrowing almost darkly to their actions. He felt a hard squeeze to his shoulder and turned to look back at Vincent, who had an eyebrow raised slightly, as if expecting something, "..thanks." He slurred, offering a rare smile and causing the red-eyed man to blush in his alcohol-induced stupor.

Zack watched as Cloud looked away from him, something akin to a scowl on his lovers drunken face. He felt something squeeze his arm and glanced down to it, what was attached to it? But what he saw almost horrified him. Yuffie had her breast pressed to his arm and he started whining.

"Noo!" Zack tried to pull his arm back, but he couldn't pull it out of the viper's grip "Yer man rapin' mi arm!"

Zack couldn't be sure as to why, but the words, 'Man rape' were starting to make him giggle. Leaning back, in an attempt to get away from the girl, he felt himself start too loose what little balance he had left, "Vip'r! Lemme go!" He felt his arm suddenly rip free of Yuffie's grip. Zack's body seemed to shoot backwards off of the stool, launching him to the floor and flat on his back.

Yuffie laughed loudly and clapped her hands together in childish humor as she watched Zack fall backwards.

"Zack!!" Tifa exclaimed for the couch as she started to stand up at the sound of the fall, her motherly instincts kicking in, despite her buzzed state. She and Cid were the only two who had kept themselves from getting completely blitzed, unlike the others, someone had to watch the, 'children', as Cid had said.

"Nuthin's brok'n!" Zack exclaimed quickly. He had one heel perched on the stool, his shot glass raised up in the air, not a single drop spilled, "We're good!" He sat up slightly, which seemed to hike his shirt up.

Yuffie's eyes seemed to sparkle and darken at the same time at the sight of his exposed skin and abs. A part of her logical mind knew if she announced what she would do next, someone would have stopped her, but how could she resist such tempting, beautiful skin? And he was single, at least to her knowledge.

She quickly grabbed the rum bottle and shot glass and quickly moved to kneel between Zack's legs. She forced him to lie back by setting the bottle on the middle of his chest. Smirking she carefully, and quickly poured the shot into Zack's belly button and leaned down to flick her tongue against the exposed skin, making Zack jump. Yuffie ignored the yelping protest from the man below her as she sat between his legs, set her hands on his hips, leaned down and carefully sipped up the alcohol, her tongue dipping into the little hole of his belly button.

Zack let out a protesting moan and tried to wiggled away from Yuffie and her sneak attack, "Gawd! Weird! Weird!"

Cloud's attention quickly snapped back to Zack and Yuffie at the sound of a moan from his lover. His mind was slow to take in that Yuffie was taking in a body shot off of Zack… off of_his_ lover. He frowned once more and his eyes flickered back up to Zack, who was gazing back up at him, with a pleading look in his eyes. Cloud's body moved before his mind could actually make a plan, he slipped off the stool and planted one bare foot against the girl's side, effectively pushing her off and away from Zack…it had been a gentle push..for Cloud.

"Clouud." Zack whined as he gazed up at his lover, his drunken orbs begging Cloud to somehow fix what had just happened.

The blonde's eyes were locked with Zack's, the orbs shining almost mischievously as he reached for the rum bottle, "Letting Yuffie take a body shot..?" He carefully poured the shot into Zack's belly. Setting the bottle aside he smirked down at his lover, his mind quickly being taken over by alcohol and lust… lots and lots of lust.

Cloud seemed to block out the others in the room as he slowly and sensually ran his hands down Zack's sides to grip his hips. Yuffie had tried to hit on his lover, and Cloud was going to show that he wasn't going to stand for it. Leaning down he placed almost feather soft kisses up from the hem of Zack's shorts to his belly button. He easily sucked up the alcohol nestled in Zack's belly button, briefly letting his tongue tickle the sensitive skin.

Zack groaned loudly, resisting his body's natural reaction to arch into his lovers hot mouth. He let his arms trail down his body, his fingers sliding through Cloud's blonde hair, "Ahh, god, Spike!" He moaned, a stupid grin on his face as he felt Cloud's tongue flick at his skin, it had been so long since they had last been together.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow!" Yuffie yelled loudly at the sight of the two of them. Her eyes wide as she tried to comprehend what had just taken place. Cloud…their quiet, shy, reclusive Cloud had gotten down between Zack's spread legs, ran his hands along the long body, kissed the toned skin before taking the shot.

Cloud smirked in triumph as he turned his bright eyes up to Yuffie as if in trying to challenge her. He glanced back down to Zack, who was sprawled beneath him, he let his smirk be known to the world as he laid out over top of his lover and placed a gentle kiss against Zack's neck.

"Mmnn.." Zack smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cloud's body as he arched up into the kiss, "'ve missed ya.."

Cloud gently nipped at the skin before he pulled away, reached out for the rum bottle once more he started to slide back down Zack's body, "..'nother."

"Ah babe..." Zack moaned as he let his heavy arms drag up his body and flop on the floor above his head, his body completely relaxed as he all but flopped against the floor, leaving himself open for Cloud.

Vincent was starting to feel uneasy as he watched the two lovers. He wasn't quite sure if Cloud and Zack were actually together…if what he was seeing was some strange ploy, or if Cloud was just an aggressive drunk. Part of him wished he was more outgoing, if he were, and he had played his cards right, that could have been him over Cloud, but he wasn't, and it was Zack below the blonde.

Cloud easily poured the drink, only this time he decided to be a bit more playful as he went down. He traced the rim of Zack's bellybutton with a curious tongue, tasting the tartness of alcohol before he slurped the liquid up again.

Zack shivered at the feel of Cloud's warm tongue on his tight, hot skin. He moaned loudly as his legs pressed against Cloud's side, trapping the blonde between his thighs. It tickled, the warm tongue, but at the same time it brought pleasure to him.

Cloud found himself willingly caught up in Zack's trap. He ended up wiggling his smaller frame up the soldier's, his hands perched on either side of his lovers head as he gaze down at him. A sly, drunken smile was on his lip. He looked into Zack's happy eyes and descended on him, giving him a hard, dominant kiss.

Zack sighed happily into the kiss, and lazily wrapped his arms back around Cloud's shoulders. God, it felt so good to have Cloud against his skin again, even if their roles were reversed, Zack wasn't picky.

Yuffie froze, her shot glass half way to her lips, it took her all but four seconds for the image to truly register in her mind, "...YOU'RE BOTH GAY!?"

Cloud didn't seem too happy to have a scream but a few inches from him. He slowly pulled back from Zack's lips. He frowned to the young woman who was pointing dramatically at them. He slowly pushed himself up off of Zack, and leaned back against the stool glaring at her, "..so?" He grumbled as if begging for a fight, although Cloud really wasn't looking for, though it sounded as if he were.

"Yea! Wha's wrong wif us bein' gay?!" Zack slurred as he pushed himself up next to Cloud, but not touching, "Ya gotta probl'm wif anal butt sex!"

"Zackary Fair!" Tifa scolded, her face going red, despite the fact she had been the one to walk in on Cloud and Zack not long after their first round of love making.

"Whaat?" The ex Soldier pulled himself up from the floor and stumbled over to the couch, a goofy smile on his face, "There's nuthin' wrong with good' ol' fashion butt-"

"Yer gonna hafta stop there kid," Cid shook his head, "I maybe open minded, but yer gonna regret talkin' like this in the mornin'." The pilot warned in a strange yet comforting fatherly figured voice.

All the while, Cloud stayed out of the argument, despite the fact he was the one who had stirred the pot and fueled the fire with both his words and his actions. It didn't bother him. Not one bit, which was strange, he was a reserved, private person, he didn't like his life being thrown out into the world like this. It must have been all the alcohol in him that made him not care.

"Cloud."

Cloud blinked at the sound of his name, turning his head to the sound he watched a pale hand reach down and all but yank him up from the floor. The contrasting warm hand and cold metal against his skin made him shiver, Vincent had pulled him up, "Wha..?" A hand forced his head to turn towards the black haired man, his amber eyes held Cloud's in an intense gaze, which seem to consume Cloud's drunken mind, "Vince..nt?" Cloud slurred his voice uncharacteristically unsure of himself as the ex Turk moved closer to him, his alcohol stained breath brushing against his cheek before the pale lips descended on his own.

It took Cloud's drunken mind far too long to catch up to the situation. It took him far too long to realize that the man before him was not his lover, it was only a friend, a friend who was trying to get to his tongue!

Cloud let out a strangled noise as he tried to step back, away from the kiss, but was caught between the hard body and the bar stool, which was bolted to the floor.

Zack heard the strangled sound Cloud made and glanced back over his shoulder from his seated position on the couch's arm, only to catch sight of Vincent pressed up against Cloud, completely lip locked with his lover.

No...fucking...way!!

No _fucking_ way!

Zack either rolled or slid off the couch in a hasty fashion, knocking over an empty shot glass, which shattered at his feet. He ignored the sharp, tiny shards of glass, which imbedded themselves into the soles of his feet as he marched on rather steady feet towards Cloud and Vincent. His bright, mako eyes were livid and a low, warning growl rumbled in his chest. Reaching out, he roughly grabbed Vincent by the shoulder and yanked him away from _his_ lover.

Like Cloud, Zack's mind was swimming in the booze, more so because of his low tolerance, so he wasn't exactly thinking clearly as he clenched his fist and swung it at the ex Turk's jaw.

A gasp, ripped out of Cloud's lips at the confusing kiss as he was thrown back in reality as a pissed off Zack threw a punch at the man who had stolen a kiss, "Zack!"

A sharp pain spasmed through Vincent's jaw and down into his spine before he found himself sprawled against the counter, his hands splayed out as he tried to catch himself so his face didn't connect with the marble. Reaching up, he carefully ran his human fingers over the tender spot on his jaw as he pushed himself up, his amber eyes seeming more demonic as he glared at the Soldier.

Zack had turned back to Cloud, his mind quickly sobering up, "Are ya okay?" He asked quickly as he set his hands on Cloud's shoulders, but his hands never made it, something cold and hard grabbed at his own shoulder and whipped him around so quickly his vision blurred. He could barely make out the pale fist coming for his temple, which snapped his head so quickly to the side Zack swore something in his neck cracked.

Strange, he felt no pain as large, black spots filled his vision and his knees instantly went weak on him as he blacked out and collapsed in a heap to the floor…

* * *

AN: I soooo meant to get this chapter out sooner. I was so bad at motivating myself to edit this one. This one needed a whole lot of changes to it. It's really different than the original chapter, but its still decent, I guess. IDK you guys'll be the judges of that. I'm horrible at setting up drunken scenes, I maybe able to drink, but I choose not to, so I'm not the best person to talk to about drunkenness. So Sorry if it seems confusing or strange. I did my best!

Vincent is SO OC. I know this, I will continue to reaffirm this throughout the rest of the story, for he is Zack's biggest competition as of now, so things will get dirty between them! I felt like I needed to point this out early before people yelled at me for Vincent's character.

Um...anything else? No?

Thank you EVERYONE who has Faved/Alerted/Reviewed this story. It means so much to Emo Fox and I. We really do appreciate and read every single one of your reviews, and I will to try and reply to every single one of them.

Please leave a review! Let me know what you think! I need the pick me up! ^_^ Motivation to get Chapter 17 pieced out and edited!! Moar smex to come! ^_^

~Kareian~


	17. Chapter 17

"Ghost"

'Chapter 17'

By Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

Vincent stood in the wake of what he had just done, his hazy orbs uncaring as he gazed at the unconscious man at his feet. Eye for an eye as they say…

Cloud had watched the whole thing in what seemed like slow-motion. He could only watch as Vincent ripped his lover back from him…he could only watch as Zack dropped from a punch that should never have been thrown, "..Zack?" He breathed out as he stared at Zack's slack expression.

His lover was sprawled on his back, hands and arms spread out to the sides, his head turned ever so slightly to the side, his dark bangs shadowing his face, "Zack!" He cried out just as a cold, horrible, sickening sensation start to form in the pit of the blonde's stomach and slowly creep its way up his spine before trickling down into his limbs. It was like the world was trying to crash down on him once more.

Cloud's vision seemed to flash before him, making it hard to pick out reality from the nightmare that was slowly starting to form in front of him. Details…intimate, terrible details of Zack's death on the cliff were starting to come back to him in a cascading wave of images and emotions that he couldn't hold back.

He could see the bright flashes of lightning in the sky, and could smell the earthy scent of dirt and mud mixing with the copper stench of blood. He could hear the sounds of Zack's shallow breathing and could feel trembling heartbeat fading under his gloved hand.

'_Zack!!_'

All the strength in Cloud's legs couldn't hold him up, and they gave out on him, forcing him to fall to his knees, his chest clenching as he was gripped in the anguish torment of his own awakened nightmare. His shaking hands gripped Zack's shirt, "Zack!"

His lovers name was like a mantra to him as he tugged at the man's shirt, trying to make him wake up, but his arms felt too heavy, weak even. Tears were starting to build up in his drunken orbs, threatening to spill down his reddened cheeks. All he could smell was dirt and blood, not the smell of alcohol and the beach. All he could see was a dead Zack, and not the warm, breathing body under his hands.

Tifa had been up at the sound of the second punch, and was struggling to get out of a drunken Yuffie's hold, "Yuffie! Let me go!"

Cid, who wasn't as drunk as he let on, all but flew from his relaxed, lazy man pose on the couch to Vincent's side, roughly shoving the man towards the balcony door, trying to get him away from the damage he had caused, "OUT!!" He bellowed as he forced a struggling Vincent out the door.

Tifa finally got Yuffie's boa constrictor like arms off of her waist and was quickly moving behind the bar to grab the ice that was still there. Grabbing two handfuls, she set them down on the rag and quickly bundled it all up before she moved to Zack's free side, and knelt down, "Zack?" She asked as she gently set the ice pack on the reddened mark at his temple.

"Z-Zack.."

Tifa looked up at Cloud's soft, broken voice. His eyes seemed so dazed, like he was seeing something she couldn't, until she realized that there was only one thing that Cloud could be seeing.

Zack on the cliff, '_God damnit, he would think of that._'

Shaking her head, Tifa started to gently pat Zack's cheek, "Hey!" She watched as the man flinched ever so slightly, "Wake up!" She started to continually hit Zack's cheek, trying to bring him back to the waking world as quickly as possible, "Zack!"

But Zack's head felt heavy, throbbing, and there was something cold and wet pressed against his head, forcing a groan out of him.

Cloud's eyes seemed to clear at the sound of the groan, he didn't, remember that sound when Zack's eyes had closed one last time. Blinking, he let his eyes try and focus on the real situation in front of him, "Zack?" His voice was a quiet whisper, too weak even to his own ears.

Zack slowly came too, his brow furrowing as the pain became more prominent, throbbing in time to his heartbeat. He groaned again, and shifted his legs ever so slightly, there was a strong weight pushing down on his chest, and the faint sounds of a voice broke through to his sub consciousness..

"Wake up..please..."

"...Spike." He breathed out, before he tried to slowly open his eyes.

Tifa watched quietly, still holding the ice to Zack's temple, "C'mon, Zack…he needs you." She murmured as she brushed her thumb across his cheekbone.

"Cloud..?"

"That's right, he needs you, c'mon open your eyes.."

Zack slowly pealed his eyes open, wincing at the bright lights in the room that seemed to reflect off of the white walls making it too bright for his now sensitive eyes. He groaned heavily and tried to raise his hand up to cover his eyes, but it ran into something, another body. Turning his head, Zack squinted against the bright light as he caught sight of a blonde blur, one he knew very well, "Spike..baby?" Zack croaked out as he tried to get his bearings back.

Cloud blinked at the sound of his nickname and almost instantly, the sounds and smells of the villa started to come back to him. But there was only one voice that was able to break through his shattered mind, bring him back to reality. He felt a hand cup his cheek almost clumsily, and he reached up and grabbed at the wrist, holding it, "Zack?"

Saying his lover's name out loud seemed to help banish the horrible dream Cloud had sunken into. In took quite a few moments for him to understand that this was real and he wasn't dreaming before he laid himself down on the other man, wrapping as much of his arms around his lover as he could, "Oh god! Zack!"

Cloud was still very much drunk, his emotions running very close to the surface. Joy, fear, pain, hurt, everything coursed through his veins making his heart pound heavily against his ribs. It had been a dream, his nightmare hadn't come back to haunt him. Zack was alive and in his arms!

Tifa watched the two men quietly, still holding the rag and ice pack against Zack's temple. Relief ran through her as she watched recognition run across Cloud's face, and alertness form in Zack's eyes. They would be ok, things were settling down now. She smiled softly, despite the fact that the other two didn't see her.

Zack slowly wrapped his arms around Cloud's taut body, his mind still trying to catch up to what was going on, "What...happened?"

"You three are all idiots." Tifa scoffed as she slowly drew the ice away from Zack's temple.

Zack opened one eye and arched his neck so he could look behind himself, "..Whut?"

"You are an idiot for even thinking about taking Vincent on." Tifa started before she turned her gazed to Cloud, doubting he would hear her, "He's an idiot for thinking you just died again, and Vincent is an idiot for whatever it was that made you--"

"He kissed Cloud.." Zack protested a slight pout and whine in his voice.

"Well, then, Vincent is an idiot for kissing Cloud!"

Zack let out an affirmative grunt, as he closed his eyes and let himself rest against the floor once more.

Yuffie sighed and leaned against the wall her arms crossed over her chest, "Well this is a buzz kill."

"Yer hairy ass is a buzz kill." Cid threw out as he walked back into living room, after making sure Vincent had moved down the deck towards his room. He hadn't been able to get a lot of answers out of the ex Turk, but at least he got him walking the other way. Sitting down heavily into the couch, he reached for his unfinished beer and took a long drink.

"I do NOT have a hairy ass!" Yuffie yelled, her arms instantly uncrossing, her fist clenching tightly at her sides as she stomped her foot, a bright flush on her cheeks.

Cid raised an amused eyebrow at the girls' strong protest, he always knew how to get under her skin. But as Yuffie turned around, and Cid heard a belt coming undone, his eyes widened and his brows shot up, "Girl, if yer plannin' on doin' whut I think yer doin', yer gonna have more problems than yer hairy ass." He said in a suggestive, yet warning tone, "And it ain't gonna be from the people ya wannit from, I can promise ya that."

"Cid, you stupid man perv!!"

Zack groaned, and brought his other hand up to cover his eyes, it was too loud, and his head was still pounding. He felt Cloud's hand gently brush against his cheek, as if apologizing for all the noise he couldn't control.

"You two should probably go back to your room and sleep it off." Tifa suggested softly.

"...Okay," Zack mumbled lazily, before shifted his hand so he could gaze into Cloud's slightly murky eyes, "...Bed?"

Cloud continued to listen to Zack's heartbeat, as he blinked his eyes open, staring off into the living room before he turned his gaze up to his lover. His hold loosened on the other man but he still didn't get up, " Bed?"

Cloud frowned a little, his mind too strung out to really fit everything together properly. However, Zack not being dead that he definitely understood and held onto.

Gazing down at the blonde, Zack smirked, Cloud was so out of it. He was going to hate himself for drinking in the morning, "Babe...I need help gettin' up?" His ears were still ringing from the blow to the head, and he felt heavy but light at the same time, "..Spiiiike, c'mon, come back to me, babe.." He gently rubbed Cloud's back trying to help the blonde focus.

Cloud took even breaths before righting himself and slowly picking himself to his feet. His head was already starting to hurt from all the strain and alcohol mixture. He focused on the sprawled out man below him as he extended a hand and helped Zack to his feet.

Zack grabbed the ice pack from the floor and held it against his temple as he looped an arm around Cloud's shoulders, gently leaning on him as they stumbled towards his room, "...fuck'r hit hard.." he whined as he sat down on the bed. Setting the ice down, Zack smiled gently and pulled Cloud close to him, his fingers looping into the man's belt loops, "C'mere, you." He rested his chin on Cloud's chest and gazed up at the blonde, his arms wrapping around the man's waist, "You okay?"

"Mm.." Cloud tilted his head slightly, he was getting there, he was getting better. Maybe if he slept off the alcohol he'd be better. This was why he didn't usually drink to get drunk. Closing his eyes, Cloud inhaled the other man's scent, trying to relax himself further, "Fine.. you?" He asked, his tone as even as he could get it, though a little strangled from the drinks.

Zack's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned softly, before he gazed up at Cloud affectionately, "Honry." He admitted. He slowly let his hands slide down the man's back and he pulled him closer, so Cloud was forced to straddle Zack's hip as Zack leaned back slightly on the bed, "You know how hot ya were this afternoon?" He asked, his hand finding the blonde's cheek, before he slid his fingers through the spiky locks.

Cloud let his weight shift as Zack leaned back, absently he pushed himself on top of the other man -- straddling his hips, his hands on either side of the man's head as they rested against the headboard. He smirked a little to his comment, happy for the light air of conversation, it really did help, "No." Cloud murmured innocently, letting himself forget his scare.. forget the weird kiss.. and the way Zack fell to the floor, "Tell me about it?" Cloud said a little slyly, the alcohol still in his system, leaning a little closer to the other man and kissing the tip of his nose playfully.

Zack smiled, and let his hands start to wander across Cloud's back, his fingers poking into the man's shorts, and up his back, moving the shirt up as his hands went up, "Beautiful pale skin that shines when water's on it." He started a light moan mixing with his voice, "I never thought you'd look this good," He stopped, "Not that I didn't think you'd be amazing when you got older, but this.." He eyed Cloud's body up and down, "Is so much better than anything I could have guessed." he leaned forward slightly, catching Cloud's lips once more.

"God's cried when they made you, baby." Zack whispered earnestly as he pulled back, he knew it was a little cheesy, but it was his honest opinion. He looped both hands under the man's shirt and easily pulled up, getting Cloud out of the garment before he tossed it to the floor. His hands slowly traced down Cloud's chest, fingers brushing over the blonde's nipples.

Cloud moaned softly against the man's lips as they touched, feeling his hands up his body and hearing his gentle words. He smiled against the man's lips, his blue-green eyes a little sultry as he regarded the brunette before he let his shirt be tossed to the ground. Before Cloud could respond he felt those soft, warm fingers across his nipples and he stifled a gasp, lowering his head as he started to kiss up Zack's neck.

Zack let his head tip back as Cloud's warm lips started up his neck column. He let out a deep purr sound at the feel, and let his hands slide down Cloud's body, before one hand slid in back of Cloud's shorts, groping his backside. The other trailed down Cloud's front, and started to unbutton and unzip his shorts. Once that was accomplished, he found Cloud's lips once more, and drew the man closer to him so they were flushed together.

Cloud bit at Zack's neck when he felt the man grope his rump, a growling moan pulsing through him as he slipped his hands down the taller man's body, running up under his shirt. He shifted his hips, grinding them down into the man's lap as he unzipped his shorts making his need known. "Mm.." Cloud murmured against his neck, licking up the arch of it and following his jaw line with quick hungry kisses.

Zack was panting, his hands gripping Cloud tightly as the blonde ground down on him. He let his neck arch up into the eager kisses, and whimpered slightly. It had been almost three weeks since they were last together, no thanks to Denzel. Feeling hands tug at his shirt Zack obediently lifted his arms and let Cloud pull off his white shirt, leaving his slightly pinkened skin, from the sun, exposed. Pushing Cloud back, Zack got his legs under him and gripped the blonde's body in his arm as he moved so Cloud's back was pressed into the mattress, and Zack was once more looming over top of the blonde. He rested on his forearms, and ground back into the blonde, his lips finding their place on Cloud's neck and started sucking.

His shorts were part way off, but not all the way, they rested half way down his ass, boxers still on.

Cloud was caught up in sensation, moaning as he reacted to Zack's sounds and the way his body responded to him. Then he felt teeth and lips on his neck and his mind fell from the edge of control to that realm of pure pleasure. His eyes drifted shut as he let Zack change their positions, looming over him and pressing him down to the bed. He arched his back as the man's hips ground into his, "..Gods.." Cloud moaned and squirmed, lifting his legs and flexibly pulling Zack's pants down with his feet -- moving on to his boxers.

His eyes opened part way -- lust-filled gaze shadowed by long black lashes, cheeks pink and lips plump and parted. His tongue darted out, wetting them before he once again felt the teeth on his neck that caused a wanton moan to rip through him.

Tifa had just walked back from the stereo, having to turn it up so they wouldn't have to listen to the moans coming from the other room. She hoped she had lied well enough to Yuffie, claiming that she just liked the song, instead of drowning out other noises.

God they were lucky the kids were sleeping on the other floor. Stepping back into the room, she found Cid, passing out on the table, but no Yuffie. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned from the room and started towards the hallway. The a long moan echoed down the white hallway.. Cloud, she knew his voice anywhere.

Turning the corner she caught sight of Yuffie snickering quietly and closing the door, camera in hand. "Yuffie!" Tifa hissed, a lauging smile on her face, "Are you insane?"

"Why not?" The ninja protested, "Their _hot_, Tifa! It's going in the damn photo album!"

* * *

Zack hadn't heard the door, concentrating on steadily moving down Cloud's body instead. He held onto the blonde's sides and placed soft, teasing kisses down the man's chest, his eyes fluttering closed. He easily moved his hands down Cloud's side and looped his fingers into the shorts and slowly started to drag it down Cloud's strong legs.

Cloud's back was arched, his hands fisted in the sheets his body reacting beautifully to Zack's sinful touches and wandering lips. He heard something.. The click of a door, it caused his eyes to snap open and for a moment he lost focus. He had thought he heard something else too.. what had it been? He frowned a little, hearing music from the other room loud and muffled and the quiet sound of voices. But then his shorts were tugged down his legs and he felt Zack's lips on his stomach.

..wasn't important.

This was.

Cloud closed his eyes again, shifting his body just right to try and tease the man into giving him more.

Zack smiled gently down at Cloud and easily dropped the rest of the blonde's clothes to the floor, his own joining them. His shorts were still hanging on the side of the bed, where the blonde had shimmied them off. He gently ground down into the blonde, and looped their fingers together before he caught the blonde's lips. "I need to grab something.." he murmured his mind thinking back to the body shots before things had gotten out of control. Slowly pulling away, he reached for his shorts and easily slid them on, not bothering with boxers. His shorts were on backwards, the zipper still down, but he didn't care. He needed to get more booze for what he had planned.

Looking back at Cloud he smirked, before he slipped through the door and walked down the hallway, a stupid grin on his face.

Tifa looked up as Zack moseyed into the kitchen, "Done already?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zack just grinned and shook his head in long, fluid back and forth motions, "Noooope." He looked through the counter for some alcohol and found a couple, some rum, some whiskey, an Irish cream..

"What are you-- are your pants on backwards?" Tifa asked.

"Y'up." Zack answered, as if it didn't matter. He took the 5 bottles with him as he started back down the hall, and back into his bedroom. "We're havin' our own par-tay." He explained as he set the bottles down on the night stand. Easily sliding out of his shorts, the blue eyed man slid back over Cloud's body, catching his lips once, sliding one leg between Clouds as he lightly ground down on the blonde's hip.

Cloud had watched as the man left, humming to himself and looking as goofy as ever. He was about to tell him about his shorts, but then again just assumed Zack didn't care. He rolled his eyes a little -- what a dork.

He smiled to himself, rolling into a pillow and hugging it to himself, looking at the door when it finally opened. Zack came back, booze on the dresser and moving back to the bed. He laid back on his spine as the man pressed a leg between his own and pressed against his aching need.

He moaned, arching against him as his lips crushed his. He smiled against his plump lips before he pulled away, peering over his shoulder at the drinks.

"..what're those for?" He asked, tilting his head to the brunette.

"S'my turn for body shots." He smiled gently and slowly broke away, and reached for the first bottle, Coconut rum, it was sweet, but it would do. Smirking he sat up and unscrewed the top of the white bottle and looked back to Cloud as he held it just over the man's stomach, "No jumpin'." He warned as he carefully, and surprisingly, gracefully poured just enough liquid to fill Cloud's belly button and a little ways around it.

Setting it down he looked up to his lover and smirked, "Now we can have some fun." He purred as he moved to sit between the man's legs, he looped his hands under Cloud's thighs and gripped the man's hips. He started from the tip of Cloud's organ and his tongue lapping at the skin, before he circled the shot and dipped his tongue into the small indent.

Cloud eyed Zack with a keen gaze, his muscles tensing as goose bumps bubbled all over his skin from the cool liquid. However as it warmed, he focused then on Zack's sultry eyes and the way his tongue grazed across his dick. God.. His hands reached to grab at Zack's hair, wanting to keep him where he was but the man kept moving. He licked across his stomach to the rim of his belly, his blue-green eyes focused on Zack's the whole time, sending a nice warmth up his spine and jolting between his legs.

As the warm muscle dipped in his belly he let his head fall back and a purring moan escape. "..you're so sexy.." He said with a smirk, his tone still a little slurred from the earlier drinking party.

Zack smiled, his eyes closing as he finished his shot, his tongue lapping up the little droplets that escaped.

He could feel Cloud's hardness pressing into his chest and smile, gently moving up and then down, causing a small amount of friction. "You're pretty damn sexy right now, too." He reminded as he got a new idea.

"Hey, baby, I wanna try somethin'." He smirked as he reached for the rum once more, the bitter, sweet taste still on his lips.

"Hold your breath for me?" He asked as he scooted up Cloud's body, his eyes on the man's neck.

Cloud's brow furrowed as he looked to Zack and the bottle in his hand. "..what?" He asked skeptically, shifting a little as Zack held his weight with one-arm holding him close to still looked pleading at him and he frowned, dipping his head back since his neck was the root of his gaze, "..fine..do whatever." He grumbled softly, trying to relax against the brunette.

Zack smirked, "It'll be fuuun.." He promised. He carefully poured his next shot into the hollow of Cloud's neck, before he set the bottle aside.

Smirking, he slipped back between Cloud's legs, and bent his head down and nipped at the skin around the liquid before he covered the rum with his lips and ground his hips down into Cloud, forcing him to gasp and breath, as he sucked at the man's neck.

Fun..?

Cloud decided to entertain him, letting the man tilt his head back, feeling the cold liquid and trying to ignore the sensation. He gasped and dug his hands into Zack's shoulders as his head tilted back and he felt the rough lips and nipping teeth on his neck. He felt Zack ground between his legs and he let out a mixture of a moan and a whimper as he bucked up to the other man, "Zack..!"

Zack chuckled into Cloud's neck as he continued to suck at the skin. He continued to gently rock into Cloud pausing between every few gentle thrusts. He slowly stopped sucking and gently licked at the abused skin, that was already red, a small bit of purple coming up through the middle.

"Zack.."

Cloud tugged at the man's hair, forcing his head away from his neck, his blue-green eyes clouded with want. He kept pressing between his lips, and that little soreness on his neck was becoming warm and pleasant. "..c'mon.." He knew that Zack would know what he meant, what he wanted.

It felt good.. their play..

But he wanted more, he was horny and half-drunk and tired as hell and he just wanted to be fucked and go to bed.

Zack eyed Cloud carefully. He wanted to drag it out. He wanted Cloud to play with him too, "Mmm, not yet." he teased gently, "Play.." He let his lips trail back down Cloud's body, catching his perked nipple between his lips.

"No.." Cloud shifted his weight, trying not to fall victim to the little sucks and nips and licks.. The fingers across his sides was distracting but Cloud didn't want to play anymore. He put his hands back on the man's shoulders, pushing him down on the bed with force -- he straddled his waist, forcing Zack's head back and biting his neck with passionate teeth. His nails ran down the arch of his neck, down his chest and stomach until he grabbed at his organ roughly.

"Now.." He purred against the skin, flicking his heated gaze to the man's profile before he latched on his ear -- sucking before he ran the lobe across his teeth.

Zack let out a small protested as he was drawn away from Cloud's chest, and was forced back on his back. They were lying at almost the extreme of one bed. He couldn't help but let out a deep groan as Cloud's blunt nails ran down the sides of his neck. He squirmed viciously and let out a strangled cry, his body arched up with the nails.

"AH!" Zack's eyes had fluttered closed, one arm stretched up above his head, gripping the sheets roughly, "Uh! Ah!" His other hand found Cloud's back and he dug his hand in to the skin, trying desperately to find a hold, only to drag his nails viciously down the man's skin.

Cloud continued to suck at the man's neck before he bit at the edge of his collar. He tailed his fingers down his length demanding his attention. He shifted his weight, pressing the man's legs apart and letting himself between them, "Zack.." He kissed down his chest, running his lips over a perked nipple.

Zack was squirming, and arching up into Cloud's chest.

Zack panted heavily, his eyes fluttering closed. He shivered at the feel of teeth pressing across his skin. Shifting his hips, het let Cloud rest between his legs, and arched up into blonde.

Cloud shifted so that Zack's legs were over his thighs, his need pressing against his entrance as he kissed down to his belly and hips. Slowly he snaked back up the man's body, perched over him, hands on either side of his face as he looked down to him with clouded mako blue eyes. He smiled slightly, leaning down and kissing across his temple, cheek, and across his jaw line. "..let's have sex." He purred playfully.

Zack moaned, and moved with the kisses. His body completely submissive to Cloud. He shivered at the words, and let his eyes slowly flutter open, his drunken, lust filled eyes gazed up to Cloud and he smirked, "Think ya can handle it?" He panted out, teasing.

Reaching up, he threaded his fingers through Cloud's hair, his eyes closing to half mast, the same sultry smirk on his lips. His hands continued through Cloud's hair, and down his next, where he gently curled his fingers and dragged the nails in a feather light manner down Cloud's back.

"Ya gonna fuck me, Cloud?" He breathed out in the man's ear, "Ya gonna make me yell your name?" He purred, his tongue and lips tracing the shell of the blonde's ear.

Cloud's eyes fluttered to the purr and the way that nice warm tongue traced the shell of his ear. One hand moved down his side and to his hip, pressing the man roughly into the bed as he positioned himself, "Yes.." Cloud tried to gain his bearings, gripping the back of the man's neck and making it arch. He licked the curve of it, his eyes cat-like as he looked up at his lover, "You're going to yell for me."

Zack let out a whimper and an almost dirty smirk on his lips, "Fuck me, baby.." He moaned out, trying to encourage Cloud to move. He moved his legs around slightly so his longer limbs were wrapped around Cloud's waist, trying to open himself up to Cloud.

"...Cloud." he panted, and moaned.

The blonde focused on the squirming man, knowing that his purr was a way to rouse him further into attacking him. He smirked into his neck, moving so he was at a better angle. Slowly but surely Cloud started to glide himself in -- panting slightly as his head dipped into the man's neck. The tight heat was pressing around him and it took everything he had to not just press in and take the other man.

"AHH! GAD!!" Zack knew he had always been loud in bed. He arched painfully, pressing back into Cloud, his hands once more digging into the pale skin. He panted heavily, a moan ripping out of him sweat sliding down his chest and temple, back into his hair.

"Ahh! Mmm, Cloud.." He breathed out, smiling. The delicious feeling of pain and pleasure coursed through his body, making it sing.

Cloud panted, Zack's moans only pushing him to continue. He pressed himself in as deep as he could, becoming fully sheathed in Zack's body. He took a moment to catch up, pacing himself as he started a gentle rocking against the man. In and out.. in and out..

Breathe..

Gods..

Cloud lifted his head, beads of sweat prickling across his skin, his eyes closed as he arched his back beautifully, "Zack..mm...god.." He moaned deeply, increasing speed as his need grew in intensity -- he wanted more, so much more..

Pants, moans, yells, groans, grunts, whines..

Any sound created by man was coming out of Zack's throat. His body seemed to have a mind of its own. He needed something to hold on to, but the headboard was the other way, and if he kept holding on to Cloud's back like he had been, he'd start to shred the skin.

Holding on to the blankets, he twisted them in hands. He felt so good, his body moving back against Cloud, trying to increase the rhythm. The beautiful sound of skin slapping against skin made Zack's heart race. He pulled against the blankets, not hearing them start to rip in his strong, mako enhanced strength. He breathed heavily, small moans escaping him as Cloud moved in and out him.

He knew he was a moaning whore whenever he was taken, but he was Cloud's moaning whore.

Cloud smiled slightly, caught up in the sounds, his body moving as fast as it could to try and get the pleasant release he craved. He slammed himself in and out of Zack -- looking down at his moaning lover, wondering how loud he could really get..

Cloud didn't really care there were people in the house -- or rather, he didn't really remember there was right now. All that mattered was Zack..

And Cloud's new goal to make him scream so loud he shattered a window, "..you sound so good." He purred down to him, shifting to try and find that spot in the other man.. like he had done to him. Cloud concentrated as best he could, moving his hips this way and that until he brushed against something hard.

Mm...he groaned loudly.

There it was..

He focused, slamming against that spot as hard as he could -- panting and groaning.

Zack's body thrashed violently at the first hit against his prostate. Lights flashed before his eyes and pleasure raced up and down his spine. A harsh, almost painful sounding scream escaping him, it was more of a yelp and he couldn't stop it, "AHA!! AH!! GOD!" He felt his head thrashing from side to side, "Cl-Clooooud!" He groaned deeply.

He was almost there, so close!

"GWAD!! AH!!" He shivered violently, flexing his muscles he arched, and tightened his legs around Cloud's waist and arched painfully as he felt himself start to orgasm.

A loud, and long scream erupted from him, before it was cut off, he couldn't breathe with the force of it. His body flushed, his muscles were taunt.

Then he could breath again, drawing in loud breaths, as he groaned.

Cloud felt his body spasming, he felt Zack clenching around him with the force of the other man's orgasm. The screams were sending waves of pleasure down his back..

He loved when he screamed for him. Loved hearing Zack. Loved hearing the life in him, he savored every moment of it. It was then he just couldn't take anymore.. he felt the waves crashing in on him and all he could do was thrust, pant, and moan before he felt the sweet release quiver every muscle in his body.

He arched once final time -- forcing himself as deep as he could go as he released.

Zack shivering, panting body clasped Cloud close to his body, as the other man found his own release, pushing far up into the blue eyed man. He arched slightly trying to take in everything Cloud was giving him, his mind registering the slight pain of it. Then warmth filled him up, adding to his drunken, overly pleasure, tired body.

Zack fell back against the bed, gasping for breath, his fluttering closed, as he tried to catch his breath and tame his wild heart beat. Small whines escaped him, he felt so good. Slowly opening his eyes he looked up into Cloud's eyes and gave him a tired, grin. Forcing himself to swallow, he reached up and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulder, "...you...were right.." he panted, "...se...sex first...play...late.....ah gawd.." he could only smile, he'd been taken by a few in the past, but never like this, he was Cloud's now, and Cloud was his..

Cloud fell to his elbows, trying to tame his breathing and sputtering heartbeat before he just fell to the side of Zack -- pulling out of him in a fluid motion. He tiredly tugged himself close to the other man, head resting on his shoulder. "..mm..always right.." Cloud smirk a little into his skin, his blue-green eyes closed and he just didn't have the strength to open them anymore. Zack didn't even have the strength to keep smiling.

As Cloud laid across his chest, the blue eyed man closed his own eyes, and was out before he could reply.

* * *

AN: Took forever to get this up, and did a bad job at editing it. I know I did. But it needed to be done. Emo Fox and I had some disagreements about how the story was going. And it made me question whether or not I would continue to update it. But I have and I will so it's not going to go away.

WHO IS GOING TO FANIME!?!?! Anyone?! PM me if you are! I have no friends down there! I would love to meet you!!


	18. Chapter 18

"Ghost"

'Chapter 18'

By Kareian & Emo Fox

* * *

..Ifrits balls, his head hurt.

Cloud moaned softly as he pulled himself away from his lover, his body felt sticky and hot, and it throbbed in places he didn't know could throb. He frowned at the ache in his head, wanting to get away from it as he rolled onto his back. He slowly got to his feet, a hand at his temple, as if trying to steady the moving room and the pulse behind his cornflower eyes. He absently groped for his discarded clothing, but the swelling of nausea growing in his belly was not making it any easier to focus.

It was too damn bright out..

Cloud found his boxers and tried to tug them on only to have the tell tale feeling of sickness rip through him and he rushed to the bathroom, nearly tripping on the clothes on the floor. He fell to the tiles and over the porcelain bowl, and let his body expel the wicked alcohol that was still in his stomach. He was never getting drunk again. He coughed and sputtered, pouring his guts into the toilet, his body shivering from the effort.

It took a good hour for Cloud to feel stable enough to fully get dressed and walk among the living. It had to be near noon by the time he finally walked into the kitchenette and living room. He noticed Tifa cooking breakfast, the children at the table playing a quiet card game. Yuffie was lying in the middle of the kitchen floor, still apparently passed out, while Cid was sprawled on the couch.

Vincent was nowhere to be seen.

He ran a hand through his hair, knowing he looked a little pale, maybe sickly but he fought the biting headache and carefully stepped over the little ninja in his way and made it to the kitchen table where the kids smiled to him.

"Sleep well?" Denzel asked as he strategically set his cards down so he could focus on his foster father. He beamed up at him before he took a long drink of orange juice.

Tifa looked over her shoulder to Cloud, and smiled sadly, he looked like Hell had warmed over. His bright eyes seemed a little sunken, and glazed. His lips were rather pale, paler then they usually were, and his spikes were mussed, sweat and sleep having molded them differently than normal sleep.

Her eyes slowly traveled down to his neck, he had a nice set of bruises there. '_Not __surprising_...' She thought to herself. She swore the two had gone for hours, playing and sexing each other up. She had no idea when Zack would surface. The kid had consumed more alcohol than the rest of them, and, after last nights' vocal performance, was probably sore.

Tifa quietly made her way over to the cabinet and opened it up. She grabbed the bottle of aspirin and a fresh glass of water. "Give him time to wake up, Denzel." Tifa said as she moved over to the blond and set the bottle and glass in front of him, "Just take the bottle." she smiled gently as she rubbed the back of his neck, "Why don't you go back to your room and sleep it off a bit longer, we aren't doing anything exciting today."

Cloud didn't look like he was ready to be up anyways.

Yuffie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, taking in the scene before her. Cloud, in Zack's white shirt, was sitting a few feet away from her, squinting she looked up to the back of his neck, waiting for him to turn around so she could tease him about Zack, but something else caught her eyes, "Hey..Cloud?" she started, her voice raspy with sleep. "Are those scratches on your back? 'Cause they're bleedin'.." She grumbled, slowly pushing herself up. She looked back up to the blonde lazily and gave him a knowing smirk, "Got a littl' frisky did he?"

Cloud flushed bright red as he reached around to his back, he couldn't reach the scratches, but he was sure they were bleeding if Yuffie mentioned it. He frowned as he turned to the woman, glancing to her but not offering her much more as he made his way back to the bedroom.. this was embarrassing..

"Where're you going?" Denzel called, pouting after his back but Cloud didn't acknowledge him, as he walked back down the hall to his room. It was still too early for this.

Cloud entered his room with a long sigh, he had already thrown back three pills and had nearly drank the whole glass of water when he came back upon the scene of his lover.

Zack was still lying on his back in the mess of blankets, lying in the opposite direction of where the two had passed out. His fingers had shreds of blankets in them, from where he tore up the sheets the night before. His head was tilted to one side, the quilt, which had been easily moved around in their sleep, was angled across his toned stomach and the outline of his hip bone.

Cloud's keen blue-green eyes took notice of every detail, picking out the bruises and the marring scratches on his skin, the way the blanket coiled around him and the shreds of sheets in his hands. His black hair was hanging over his closed eyes.

The blonde couldn't help but smile a little. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched Zack sleep for a few more seconds before he rested the cool glass on the sleeping ones right temple.

Something hard, and wet was pressed against the side of his head. Zackary moaned pathetically as he shifted ever so slightly on the bed, '_Stooop.._' he whined to himself. Whatever was resting on his temple, was cold. His brows were slowly drawing together, and he forced himself to roll away from the whatever it was that was touching him.

The simple action caused a chain reaction in his body. His heart started beating faster, and seemed to migrate up into his head before it settled behind his eyes. A rather unsteady feeling circulated around his belly, but so far, it didn't seem menacing. Shivering again at the cold, he moved one leg ever so slightly, only to have a flare shoot up his spine.

He let out an agonizing groan.

...God, what hit him...

"Zack?" Cloud was unaware of the pains and emotions going through his lover. He only could depict so much from the furrowed brow and upset frown on the man's face, "Wake up.." Cloud murmured, his voice a little strained since he himself was experiencing a type of pain, "I got some aspirin.." He added as if that might make the man wake faster.

Zack would never in his life describe Cloud as being a loud person. But the echoing in his mind made it seem like he was. Lazily or weakly, he couldn't tell, he brought an arm up, and with his eyes still closed, he tried to brush the glass of cold water away from him.

...someone kill him..

He never should have played that damned game.. He needed to move, but he _hurt_. Carefully shifting his legs, he tried not to work as many muscles as it usually took to roll, and somewhat succeeded, but his back still protested loudly. Ever so slowly, his eyes pealed open, it was too bright.

"...cloud?" he murmured, his throat feeling dry, his tongue like sandpaper.

"Wake up, it's almost one." The blonde said easily, shifting his legs so he could pillow the man's head in his lap in a show of compassion since he did just press a very cold cup of water to his head. Cloud trailed his fingers across the arch of Zack's neck, his bright eyes fond as he looked down to his lover. He knew he'd probably need to run to the bathroom soon too.. Cloud had spent a good portion of his morning there as well.

"Everyone's up." He murmured, "...everyone heard you." Though Cloud wasn't sure who hadn't heard him really, probably anyone in a ten mile radius.

Zack tried to smile, he really did, but the moving was starting to catch up to him. He pillowed a hand over his stomach and closed his eyes. He breathed steadily, trying to keep his stomach level, but knew it wouldn't work for long. "..You liked..it." he breathed out.

His eyes closing once more. He turned his head into Cloud's lap slightly so he could block out the light.

Cloud's fingers trailed along his cheek and finally into his hair, careful not to pull at the dark locks and cause his head to hurt more.

He tenderly stroked his scalp, letting the man hide from the sun. "Mm..so did you." Cloud murmured easily, setting the pills on the bed and balancing the water on his knee.

Zack finally smiled, despite the pain and discomfort. He had enjoyed it, "Felt so good.." he mumbled into Cloud's shorts. The nausea was building. He could feel it. The cold sweat that broke out a minute or two before started tickling at this skin, and he felt his face go pale..

He needed to move..

Slowly pushing himself up, another flare of pain shot up his spine, forcing him to close his eyes and just breathed trying to keep himself steady until he could actually make it to the bathroom. His fingers were trembling, and he felt weak as he tried to get the sheet wrapped around him.

...He wouldn't be able to walk himself and damnit he needed to move!

Cloud was up in a moment, drink on the dresser before he looped his arms around Zack's shoulders and middle - attempting to help the man along. "Worst part of the day.." He blonde murmured, knowing Zack had a long while to go before he'd get stable.

One step at a time..

They made it to the bathroom just in time, the blonde helping Zack as he positioned over the sacred bowl and poured out all his sins.

The sound of Zack throwing up and coughing echoing through the tiled bathroom, his hands gripped the side of the toilet fiercely as he let his head drop into the hole. He had never felt so sick in his life, his back screamed, which made it feel all the worse.

..But he had asked for the back pain, that was his own fault. Mixing alcohol and hot, hard sex was never a good combination the next day, no matter how pleasing and pleasurable it had been. He gagged slightly as he weakly spit out what was in his mouth. He let his eyes flutter close and his head rest against his arm. He didn't even reach up to flush the toilet.

"...shoot me..." he whined, as the familiar shakes started up.

Cloud flushed the toilet for the poor sickly man, leaning against the cabinet soon after, his arms folded as he looked to him, "Ask Vincent later." Cloud said, making a joke of the situation as Vincent was the man with guns in their little group - but then.. well Zack didn't know the group so well and probably wouldn't get the joke.

Zack didn't get a chance to reply to Cloud as the second round started up. And it continued, for almost an hour. By the end of it, he had his head in Cloud's lap, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his eyes closed, "...d'on let me do that aga'n.." he murmured as things in his body slowly started to settle down. He had been referring to the drinks, and not the sex. The sex he would take anytime.

Cloud kept his relaxed posture against the cabinet, his fingers tracing the man's temple and back up to his silky hair that was now a little slick with sweat, "Sure.." He murmured softly, "I'll keep my hands off you." Cloud had definitely opened up since Zack got there - though the only one who really saw it was Zack himself. His blue-green eyes held a light to them as he peeked down at the man resting in his lap.

"Ya know wha'd I mean.." Zack mumbled.

"Knock, knock."

Tifa..

The woman walked slowly into the room and paused, where were..? Looking to the open bathroom she saw that the two were there, Cloud gently running his fingers through Zack's hair, the said man seemingly asleep in Cloud's lap.

"I figured I'd find you two here.." She murmured as she walked in, "I was just checking up on you, Denzel insisted." She tried to keep her smile back.

Zack groaned at the name, "Kid's gonna have a hay day when he sees me."

"Probably, he's pretty angry at the scratches on Cloud's back." She answered softly. She held up one hand, which was holding a water bottle and smiled to Cloud, "I brought more water." She offered.

Cloud mildly wondered if he was still bleeding but he didn't feel the pain of them. He reached up and took the water from Tifa, "..we'll be out soon." He said simply, though he knew the task was easier said than done. Zack still had yet to get to his feet and level himself.

Tifa smirked and looked down to Zack, "Yea...okay." Turning she started out of the room, "We're all going back to the beach. Kids are with us, so you if you want to join us, feel free to." With that she disappeared around the door and out into the hall.

Zack tilted his head slightly and caught sight of the water, his mouth almost watered at the sight. Carefully rolling over in Cloud's lap he reached for it. Sighing happily he shifted back so his head was resting on the man's legs once more, "I think I might live.." He gazed back up to this lover, "You know what would really fix me?" He started as pain started to creep up on him again, "...Half of one of your pain pills that I snuck into your bag, figured one of us would use it."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "..god Zack." He slowly got up, replacing the man's head on a batch of fabric on the floor. He walked out of the room, digging into his bag for a few long minutes before he returned. He already chopped the pill in two, "..only because I want you to live." Cloud said with a small smirk.

Zack easily swallowed the pill and finished off the water, "I'll be fine, it's only half anyways, not like it'll knock me out." he laughed slightly and gazed up to Cloud fondly. He stared there for a while, his eyes soft, reaching up he gently brushed his fingers along Cloud's check before they threaded through his hair, "You were unbelievable last night." He smirked, his voice a gentle purr.

Cloud leaned back against the cabinet, closing his eyes as he felt Zack's smooth fingers through his hair and against his scalp. He smirked slightly, "You thought I wouldn't be?" Cloud looked down at the man from half-lidded eyes, lifting his hand and gently running it up the man's side.

Zack smirked and gently arched up into the touch, "I knew it would be good." He admitted, "But _that_.." He smirked his eyes fluttering closed as he remembered the night before, "Baby, I haven't screamed like that in soo long." he purred.

Cloud smiled gently this time, gazing down at his lover with a kind expression. "..I haven't heard you're voice in a long time.." Cloud let his hand trail up the man's back to his neck, ghosting over the flesh and tangling in the locks at the base of his neck.

Zack chuckled slightly, "I get a little too in the moment." he admitted, his eyes closing happily at the soft kiss to his skin, "How did you like it, though? Being on top?" he asked. Before it had always been Zack, who really didn't care whether he was on top or bottom.

Cloud shrugged a little, "..made you stop playing with me." Cloud continued to trail his fingers across the man's scalp, his blue-green eyes surveying him. "We should probably get up soon.. this is our last day here." He really didn't want to get up, but at the same time he did. He wanted to see the ocean before they'd be stuck back in the city and he wanted to feel the sun on his skin before it was shadowed by buildings.

Zack sighed heavily and nodded, "I liked playing with you." He pouted, "You're just too sexy, I can't resist." He smirked as he slowly pushed himself up and balanced on his hands. The pain killer was starting to work, dulling the ache. Leaning forwards, he felt the blanket slide down, but he didn't care, stretching his arms he felt his back pop and he groaned.

Carefully he managed to get himself up but to his feet, one hand holding the sheet at his waist, he felt pretty good now, "Ready to get tossed in the water again?" He asked with a smirked on his face.

Cloud frowned at the man, "You're not tossing me in the water again." He made it out of the room before Zack had, rummaging into his duffle bag to pull out his own shirt and a pair of dried swim shorts. He quickly undressed and re-dressed, running his hands through his spikes to attempt to get them to shape up again.

"..speaking of which, did you ever get your wallet from Tifa?" Cloud murmured absently, looking at himself in the mirror and checking out the damage Zack did on his neck. "You threw me in the water with it..she was drying it out."

"Huh?" Zack froze in the middle of tying up his own swimming short.

His wallet..? Yuffie had taken up...then he took it back and then...

"I did give it to you, huh." he laughed slightly before he scratched the back of his head, "I'll get it from her later." He waved it off, he walked back into the bathroom and tilted his head to the side, "No sense in hiding them.." He murmured to himself, the few hickies stood out against his skin, but it only made him smile.

There were a few, lightly scabbed over lines down his neck and chest, where Cloud had dug in, he could only grin. Y'up, he was marked, and y'up, he was Cloud's.

Walking out of the bedroom, he looped his arms around his lovers waist and pressed a long, gentle kiss just under the man's jaw, his chest flush with Cloud's back, "I love you.."

Cloud had changed into a new set of shorts and a black tank-top. He hadn't bothered to try and hide the markings, besides most the house had seen it that morning anyway. He was about to turn away from the mirror when strong arms wrapped around him and a warm body pressed to his back. He smiled and tilted his head to the wet kiss under his jaw and he placed his hands on Zack's arms.

"..love you too." He said quietly, keeping the little smile.

Zack let out a soft hum, and just held Cloud close.

This was his life now.

This was what he had to live for.

This he would die for, once again..

His Cloud was back, the loving and caring boy he had known back at ShinRa, the witty little thing, was back..

And like before, it was his.

He smiled gently and let out a quiet chuckle, "If I say 'I love you more' are you going to smack me for being too mushy?" he teased gently.

"Probably." Cloud said easily, moving himself out of Zack's arms and picking up the towel on the bed. "We should probably get going.." the blonde walked across the space, moving his hips almost on purpose to attract Zack's eyes as he reached for the door handle and allowed them into the rest of the house.

Zack smiled gently and grabbed his own towel, before he started after Cloud. He didn't bother with a tee shirt, he knew he'd end up in the water at some point. He walked next to Cloud, the back of their hands occasionally brushing as their arms swayed back and forth.

They were almost to the beach, when Zack smirked and reached for Cloud's arm dragging him down one of the small alleys before they crossed the road to the beach. He quickly pushed the blonde up against the brick wall, and easily slid between Cloud's legs, pressing himself up against the blonde and caught his lips, his own moving in a hard, processing manner.

Cloud made a little sound of protest as the man tugged his arm and forced him in an alley. They were

almost to the beach and he didn't understand why Zack had hid him in the alley until he was smashed against the wall and his lips were all but attacked by the brunette.

Cloud didn't have a chance to react or think, a surprised noise bubbling up from his throat but it bled into a moan when the man parted from him and bit his neck roughly.

He could only smirk at the startled sound, and slowly drew back, before he leaned down at gave Cloud's neck a hard nip, "That's for trying to seduce me when we were leaving the room." he smirked, "Don't deny, I saw those hips workin'."

It took a moment for the blonde to gain his bearings but as Zack smirked and moved away from him he aimed a well-placed smack on his shoulder.

"Don't do that." Cloud's cheeks were flushed and he was trying to frown and ignore how much he had just enjoyed that.

Zack laughed gently as he play blocked the slap. He knew it was coming, it was worth it. He'd have to do it more often. The thought of being caught, and surprising Cloud all in one go was exhilarating, "You liked it."

It was going to be a good day.

Cloud quickened his pace a moment to catch up with the man, moving a little faster and purposely avoiding his contact. As they made it down to the beach Cloud noticed the kids once more in the water - they were like little fish.

Denzel immediately noticed the blonde on the shore and waved to him, laying heavily on the beach ball to keep himself afloat. "Cloud! Cloud!"

Cloud lifted a hand to the child too far away to shout at, though he didn't move any closer to the water. Instead he took a place under the beach umbrella, sitting at Tifa's side.

"Did we miss anything?" He asked casually, taking notice that Vincent wasn't anywhere on the beachfront.

"Not really." She commented, "Cid thought it would be rather amusing to get the kids to try and balance on the ball in the water, it's been rather entertaining." She smirked as she gazed at the blonde.

She caught sight of Zack and smirked, "Look who decided to grace us with his presence."

"I do aim to please." Zack grinned as he moved to sit down next to Cloud, Yuffie in Cid's chair, as the man wasn't around.

"..I think it was the other way around last night." The Ninja snickered, "Ahh! God! Cloud!" She panted and moaned in the chair mocking Zack.

The man narrowed his eyes and looked away, a small blush on his cheeks.

Yuffie laughed still continuing to fake pant and moan for Cloud.

Growling, Zack reached under the chair and grabbed hold of one of the legs. Pulling up, he off balanced the chair, which, in turn, threw Yuffie out of it. The Ninja had been in the middle of a moan, before it morphed into a squawk as she was thrown into the sand, her water spilling over her.

"Ow! Hey!"

Tifa laughed and covered her mouth, and closed her eyes, trying not to add on to the things Yuffie had been saying.

Zack got up after Yuffie had fallen and started towards the beach, "I'm gonna go play with the kids.."

Cloud smiled a little, trying to curb the embarrassment from Yuffie's little show, but still found humor when Zack stalked off towards the water.

"Play with the kids?" Cloud looked to his back, he thought the man hated Denzel.

..maybe he was finally growing on him?

Denzel had been balancing pretty well on his ball, Marlene seemed pretty impressed - but then he heard a splash and turned his attention elsewhere.

Zack?

Denzel frowned a little, raising up on the ball - bobbing in the water like a cork. "What do you want?"

"I'm escaping from Yuffie, figured I'd try and stay with you guys." The man smirked, sitting cross legged in the warm water. He knew Marlene would have no trouble with it, but Denzel was a different story. Maybe he could start to smooth things over with the boy, it was Cloud's adopted son, "That okay?" he asked, his head tilting slightly looking at Denzel.

Denzel clearly didn't trust the man, he bobbed on his little ball before he started paddling away - towards the girl, "..whatever." He purposely kicked water at the man - like father like son, Denzel did seem to have a lot of Cloud's personality traits.

Zack blocked the water with his hand and brushed the water from his face, well there went that idea. Letting out a sigh, he slowly stretched his legs out in front of him, and leaned back on his hands. Closing his eyes he let his head tilt back slightly, opting for letting the sun warm him, and wash away the small bit of hurt. He had a lot to do with the boy to make him trust him..

Zack made a small face as he listened to the splashing and laughing of the two children, looking over he caught sight of Marlene. He noticed earlier that the girl seemed to have the run of the roost around Denzel. He smirked, and got out of the water. Walking back to the towels, he crouched down next to Tifa's purse and reached for his wallet that was in there, he had grabbed it before they left, she had just set it out on the counter for anyone to take. Standing back up he started to walk away.

"Where are you goin?" Tifa asked skeptically, her wine eyes analyzing him.

"Just gonna get the kids something to drink." He smiled.

"...You're going to win over Denzel by buying him food?" Tifa let out a small laugh, "That won' work-"

"No," Zack's grin widened, "By going through Marlene."

"That's evil."

Zack shrugged and smiled as he fit his wallet in to his semi wet pocket, "It'll work." He started over to the kids and called out to them. Crouching down at the end of the waves he smiled to them, "Hey Marlene, do you want to come get Ice Cream with me?"

The girl turned, her brown hair in a two small buns, her eyes widened at the words, "Really?"

"Really." Zack smiled, "What do ya say?"

"..Okay!"

Zack smiled as he stood up, his hand held out to the girl, who easily took it and looked as if she wanted to run for the parlor. "Hold on, aren't you forgetting someone?" He nodded back to Denzel.

Marlene looked back at the boy, "C'mon, Denzel!" She smiled brightly, excited that she was going to get ice cream, "Don't make me go alone."

Zack chuckled slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Please..." She was begging now, "Pleeeease."

Denzel's bright blue eyes flicked from Zack to Marlene. The girl was begging.. His cheeks were flushed and he just couldn't hold on to his resolve.

He knew this was a trick..

Or a trap..

It had to be..

Denzel couldn't help it, he melted when Marlene's bright brown eyes were on him and he huffed against his beach ball. "..okay..let's go." He said softly, paddling with wary feet, not as excited as Marlene was.

Zack smiled gently, "Alright." He let Denzel lead the way, letting the boy have his freedom and the control.

As they got closer to the parlor Zack looked down to Marlene, "What kind do you want, sweetie?"

The girl bounced on her toes trying to figure out which one she wanted.

Chocolate, strawberry...chocolate...strawberry...

"Can I have Chocolate and Strawberry?" She asked hopefully.

"Both?" Zack asked in a dramatic voice that all adults reserved for children, "Wow, you must be hungry."

"Please!" Marlene squeeze his hand, which felt similar to Cloud's making her feel safe, "Please!

Zack laughed and nodded, "You can have both. What about you Denzel? What do you want?" He asked, his kind eyes floating to the boy standing just in front of them.

Denzel walked into the brightly lit parlor, looking to the tiled floor then up to the blinding lights. He could smell candy and sweet cream and couldn't help his childish smile.

He walked over to Marlene's side, listening to the girl try and decide while he peered into the case. Hmmmm... His bright eyes bounced from one thing to another, trying to figure out which one he wanted.

"I want.. vanilla with sprinkles." He said, glancing to Zack but still not giving him a smile. He looked to the ice cream lady then to the assortment of sprinkles.

"Can I get something for my dad too?" He asked, glancing to Zack.

Zack nodded, and smiled gently, "Yea, you can get some for your dad." He reached down and set a hand on the boy's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm sure he'd really like that. What do you think he'd want?" He asked.

He really had no idea what kind of ice cream Cloud would eat..

The boy would know better than him..

"Um.."

Denzel was trying to think, staring into the glass, his little nose pressed against it as he peered down at his options. He only remembered one time in the past they had gone out for ice cream and that had been a long time ago. Cloud had gotten something.. what had it been?

His eyes skipped from each tub, trying to hold onto the memory as well as read the words. Ah! There!

Denzel tilted his head up to the tall man, poking the glass and pointing at the pale yellow ice cream. "Lemon. Cloud likes lemon."

Zack nodded and gave him a smile before he looked to the woman and placed the three orders and grabbed a bottle of water for himself. This was more for the kids not him. They walked over to one of the stools and Zack pulled one out for Denzel and picked Marlene up. He sat down on the other stool the girl in his lap.

"You guys having fun at the beach?" He asked looking between the two of them.

"Mm."

Denzel was scooping at his ice-cream, making sure he got a lot of sprinkles on the vanilla before he piled it in his mouth.

Cloud's ice cream was protectively on his side of the table as if he was afraid Zack might try and eat it.

"Are you?" He asked, merely for the sake of being polite, it was clear he didn't care but he didn't want to appear rude - not in front of Marlene.

"Best time I've had in a long time." Zack answered truthfully, taking a sip of his water.

"Why?" Marlene asked curiously.

Zack looked down at her and smiled gently, "I was asleep...for a long time."

"..asleep?"

Zack nodded, and let out an affirmative noise.

"...why?"

Ahh, there was the infamous question among children.

Zack sighed, "I got hurt, a long time ago. I was with Cloud, and we were running from the bad guys." he explained, dumbing down the incident to the kids, "Almost 10 years." He admitted.

"Wow.." Marlene stared, "How did you get hurt?"

Zack laughed and poked her side, "Finish your ice cream, silly, we have beach to play on." He answered, purposefully avoiding her question.

Denzel eyed Zack the whole time as he re-told the tale if only in a childish manner. He continued to lick at his spoon, seeming to be interested in his past.

..mainly because his father was a part of it wasn't he?

"Why were you running from the bad guys?" Denzel played along, knowing that Marlene did hate bad stories, but he wanted to know.

Cloud never told him about his past.

..never really mentioned Zack before. Ever.

Zack's smile slowly disappeared, and he tried to think of a way to tell the boy without giving away too much of the bloody past he and Cloud shared. Slowly licking his lips he took a sip of his water and sighed, "I think you and I'll talk about it when we get home, okay?" he asked the smile returning.

He looked down to Marlene who had her hands over her ears, "I think it's time we went back." he gave the girl a small tickle before he let her down and picked up the children's empty bowls and threw them away, "Ready to go? You have Cloud's ice cream?" He asked as he opened the door for them, Marlene once more holding on to his hand.

Denzel frowned a little but couldn't quell the curiosity. He followed the dark haired man, a few paces behind this time, holding the lemon cream in his hands.

"Promise?" He said softly, maybe a little too soft for the taller man to hear. He brought up his gaze, looking to the back of the man's hair. "You promise to tell me?" Denzel asked a little more boldly now.

Zack paused as they waited at the cross walk and looked behind him at the boy, he reached in back of him and gently push the boy up so he was in his view, "I promise." he smiled gently, he couldn't help himself as he ruffled the brunette hair gently, "You can question me all afternoon." He admitted.

As they walked across the street and started to the beach, Marlene let go of Zack's hand and ran for the shore, laughing and giggling, while Denzel made his way back to Cloud. Zack smiled gently. Seemed like they had a little break through, that was good.

That was when he felt something. His SOLDIER trained mind made him stop and focus on the feeling, trying to identify it, someone was watching him. His eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder, down the board walk and up on the roofs, scanning the windows, there was no one. Pursing his lips he started to turn back towards the street but paused.

No..he was just being paranoid. There was no one there, no one knew where he was, Hojo's men had no clue where he escaped to.

Slowly turning back, he shook the look from his face as he got closer to the others and smiled as he stood at the edge of the towel just watching…he still couldn't shake the feeling..

Cloud glanced up as the small group returned, Marlene was busy telling Tifa what kind of treat she had and Denzel was trailing slowly behind.

"What's wrong?" Cloud had caught a flicker of anxiety in Zack's eyes.. or.. he thought he had, but he couldn't be sure now.

Denzel padded over to the small group, smiling from ear to ear as he stood right in the middle of Zack and Cloud - forcing the blonde to pay attention to him.

"Cloud, I got you something!" Denzel was proud as he handed the little bowl to the soldier, "Lemon." He said, grinning a little since he had remembered the type his father liked.

Cloud turned his gaze from his lover to his child, momentarily caught out of his worry for the other man as he focused on Denzel. "Thanks." He offered a small smile to the kid before he took the bowl and quietly tasted the cream.

Sweet and tart.

Cloud leaned back against the ice chest, enjoying the coolness as it ran down his throat, letting him enjoy the sun that much more.

Zack pretended he hadn't heard the question, and smiled back at the two, "I guess he was right, you do like lemon ice cream!" He laughed slightly, he set his hands on Denzel's shoulders and smiled down to the boy, "Ready to play?" He asked nodding his head towards the beach ball.

Zack had heard him, Cloud knew he had, but the man continued to slurp up his ice cream, looking beyond it and towards the crashing ocean. The blonde didn't know how to process it, he had a mind to just brush it aside, but his keen eyes knew what they had seen.

..what was bothering him?

Denzel looked up to Zack and smiled, "Yeah!" The little brunette dashed from under the man's hand and towards the ocean. "Race you!" He called over his shoulder, knowing he had cheated, but Zack had longer legs than his - he needed a head start.

Zack smiled as the boy ran, he let him have a head started before he started after him. They continued to play in the water, and laugh. Splashing each other, and some gently tosses. He let the kids beat him in most games and even let them tackle him into the water, while faked that he couldn't swim, and thanking Marlene when she "Saved" him.

But still, the feeling hadn't left.

It was getting late, the sun was setting and the kids were getting tired. Stretching, the man yawned himself, he was worn out again, "Alright, little monsters." he looped an arm over Marlene's waist and knelt down next to Denzel and pulled the boy close, he dipped his shoulder and pitched the boy over it and stood up, Marlene squealing when her feet let the ground, "Time ya go!"

It took a good half hour to pack the cars and get everyone ready to go. They parted ways, Tifa made plans to get together with everyone again sometimes but Cloud had already replaced himself in the car.

Zack was asleep in the front seat and the two kids were asleep on either side of Cloud. Tifa finally got back in the car and they were finally headed home.

* * *

AN: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated this! . Please forgive me! I've been through a few life changing things as of late.. from moving and surgery and tests . but I promise that its better now. I'll do better to try and update. I didn't edit this as intensely as I usually do, I just wanted to get this out. Please forgive me!


	19. Chapter 19

All –

My time with this site is done. I'm really irritated at their new features, their horrible ways of managing stories and their restrictions on us authors. If you want to continue to follow my writings, please follow me on Deviantart.

Kuroudo1723 (dot) devinatart (dot) com

Look at that, we can't even put in a html link.

Please don't be upset or mad, I just can't stand how the site is being run anymore.

Kariean.


End file.
